


Повесть с каким-то глупым названием

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Уезжая в Москву поступать в институт, Артём только отмахивался от родительских возмущений: «Сдалась тебе литература! Ничего ты не добьёшься!» Он-то не сомневался, что будет чертовски известным писателем.И вот — пожалуйста. Ему тридцать три, его знает несколько десятков вовлечённых в литературный процесс людей, вечерами он пишет рассказы, а днём работает в офисе.Теперь Артём такой жизнью доволен. Но был бы ещё больше, если бы в этом самом офисе Сергей Иванович нагнул его на письменном столе.





	Повесть с каким-то глупым названием

**Author's Note:**

> Начала я писать этот текст из-за собственной глупости: наткнулась как-то на ориджинал, а там главный герой — обычный русский писатель — зарабатывал своими романами деньги на безбедную жизнь и имел чуть ли не всенародную любовь, и от этой феерии у меня всё сильнее дёргался правый глаз, пока я, наконец, не закрыла вкладку и не села писать свою историю об обычном российском писателе. Впрочем, она, конечно, тоже субъективна.
> 
> Встречайте повесть с каким-то глупым названием и почти полным отсутствием сюжета.  
> В главных ролях: один писатель, один Сергей Иванович, друзья писателя (примерно две с половиной штуки), персонажи писателя (восемь), а также воспоминания, разочарования, размышления, цитаты произведений разной степени известности и гастрономическое раздолье очень любящего поесть автора.
> 
> Саундтреки:  
> Pearl Jam — Pendulum  
> Lumen — В бетонной коробке  
> Gregory Lemarchal — Je rêve  
> J:Морс — Не сдавайся  
> JORIS — Glück auf  
> Тальков Игорь — Я вернусь  
> Mark Forster — Sowieso

Воздух как густой. От асфальта пышет жаром. Артём расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке поло. Пусть раздражает, когда в одежде неаккуратность — когда застёгнуто не до конца, когда навыпуск, когда воротник помялся, — но душно же. Хорошо, идти недолго — от стоянки до офиса. И это май называется. Не весна, а издевательство: то жара, то холодина, то снег, то ураган. «Бифитера» бы сейчас выпить, сидя на балконе в трусах и майке, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть обдувало, а не жарило. Но раньше шести не уйдёшь, полный рабочий день — штука страшная, если компания серьёзная, спасибо, хоть дресс-кода нет, а то пиджаки, они потрясающие, только если не на тебе и за круглую сумму. И платят неплохо, на съём квартиры хватает, на бензин тоже, да и на прочие нужды, не то что раньше. Фриланс — это, конечно, дело приятное, вот только не тогда, когда работать приходится из дома друзей — так и потерять их недолго, коротая вечера на диванах, старых и новых, дешёвых из «Икеи» и за двести тысяч из «Восьмого марта», писал как-то тексты для сайта мебельного магазина, теперь о диванах знает больше, чем хотел бы, — или из комнат в общежитиях, где среди соседей обязательно окажется долбанутый наглухо. Закон жизни, не иначе.   
Прозрачные двери закрываются за Артёмовой спиной. В холле люди. И кондиционер. Прохлада, вздохнуть можно и пуговицу застегнуть. Лучше, чем дома, даже. Кофе сейчас навернёт, и вообще благодать настанет.   
Он прикладывает пропуск к турникету.  
В лифте Артём едет не один: за ним заскакивает взъерошенный, явно вспотевший Женя-маркетолог. Руку жмёт, улыбается, встряхивает рыжими кудрями.  
— Ну и жара, — говорит, — Артём Васильевич.   
Женя с него ростом, тоже метр восемьдесят с чем-то, только худее и бледнее.  
— Гроза будет, — отзывается Артём, — раз так парит.  
— Опять. — Женя вздыхает, вытаскивает из кармана смартфон, длинные пальцы обхватывают тонкий корпус, мельтешат над экраном. Гаджет в крупной ладони лежит как влитой. Эти бы пальцы, да чтобы не в интернете шарили и не технику держали... Хотя, конечно, уверенности Жене не хватает. Даже если бы он не стрелял глазами в менеджера Юлю, всё равно были бы у него эти вечно растрёпанные лохмы и движения суетливые, взгляд напуганный. Что с таким делать-то? Разве что лицом в подушку и навалиться сверху, пусть наслаждается. Артём хмыкает, поправляет брюки. А Женя всё там, в смартфоне, и чего только находит интересного?   
Артёмова работа тоже с техникой кое-как, но связана. На нём обновление сайта, группы в «Фэйсбуке», да и то и другое по мелочи. Тексты, редактура-корректура. Если бы не это всё, в «Фэйсбук» бы заходил раз в день, чтобы ленту просмотреть, и то скукота одна, или его проблема в том, что он блоги читает, а не смешные картинки смотрит? Женя вон показывал как-то, над чем смеётся. Ну да, забавно, раз глянул — посмеялся, два, ну ладно, три, но не постоянно же. Или это просто Артём к юмору относится, конечно, неплохо, но специально не ищет. Может, потому никогда не любил ни Зощенко, ни Аверченко, ни Сашу Чёрного. Только — «Двенадцать стульев». Лёд тронулся, как говорится… Да, лёд бы сейчас точно не повредил.  
Прибыв на шестой этаж, звякает лифт, двери разъезжаются. Хорошо всё же в офисе, улыбчивая Алла на ресепшене, молча работает висящий на стене телевизор, кулер, ковролин, кондиционер, вереница просторных кабинетов с письменными столами, на которых стоят компьютеры, кофе-брейки делай когда хочешь, маркетолог Женя с длинными пальцами сидит рядом в их небольшом PR-отделе. Засилье иностранщины: не людей и идей, но слов. Артём зажимает кнопку на системном блоке и отправляется к кофе-машине, находящейся в небольшой кухне.  
Скажи ему кто-то десять лет назад, когда он институт оканчивал, что потом в офисе сидеть будет, Артём бы ему в лицо пиво выплюнул и рассмеялся: ну что за бред? Статьи писать в Литературную газету — одно дело, а клепать дрянные рекламные тексты — совсем другое. Как родину продать. Ну или хотя бы полродины.  
С чашкой эспрессо Артём возвращается к себе, плюхается на обтянутый кожей стул. Домой бы такой, но жаль деньги тратить, старый-то не развалился, а лишние тысчонки лучше подержать, масло менять пора уже.  
Артём отпивает кофе. Эх, рай. Работа несложная, не пыльная, платят адекватно, хотя, конечно, больше бы хотелось, но это уже фантастика для него — не то журналиста, не то филолога. И никакой работы сверхурочно, в теме — коммерческая недвижимость — он хорошо шарит, сам разбирался, что-то спрашивал у Алёши, который МАрхИ окончил. С ним познакомился лет семь назад через Ксюшу, институтскую подругу: Алёша дружил с её тогдашним парнем. Они с Алёшей на квартирнике — Ксюша пела под гитару и рассказывала стихи — наклюкались порядочно, хотя пили только пиво, и после на почве общих интересов сошлись. Или, вернее, слежались. Виделись потом иногда, но в последнее время уже не в горизонтальной плоскости: Алёша сменил интересы, женившись. Артём после его свадьбы много думал, не то чтобы жалел, что их отношения не вышли за рамки редких слёживаний — чаще под пиво, — но не отпускали мысли: бежит Алёша от себя или просто выбрал из двух беговых дорожек одну? Судя по тому, что Алёша ни на что больше не намекал, пил только безалкогольное пиво и Артёма как давнего приятеля добродушно консультировал в сфере строительства, всё же речь шла о двух дорожках.  
От экрана компьютера глаза всегда устают быстро, Артём печатает вслепую, но неправильно, всего четырьмя пальцами, привычка, зато быстрее многих может, натренировался, и совсем не благодаря работе, а своим рассказам. За идеями иногда поспеть сложнее, чем не завалить крайний срок. Артём потирает глаза, моргает. Покурить, что ли? Самое то. Женя рядом стучит длинными пальцами по клавиатуре, часто замирает, перебирает воздух над ней, то ли думает, то ли долго ищет нужные кнопки. Что за нелепость.  
Чтобы покурить, нужно выйти из здания, там, у урны, частенько можно встретить кого-то из «своего» офиса. Сначала Артёму кажется, что знакомых нет: только курьер в яркой жилетке смолит тонкую сигарету, наверное, одолженную у двух стоящих неподалёку красногубых женщин в юбках-карандашах. Но в стороне Артём замечает знакомую фигуру финдиректора. Сигарета зажата между хмурящихся губ, на лбу три складки морщин, гусиные лапки у глаз, густые брови сошлись на переносице. Таращится в экран — кажется, у него открыта переписка — смартфона.  
— День добрый, Сергей Иваныч, — говорит Артём, подходя.   
Останавливается в двух шагах — достаточно ненавязчиво — и прикуривает.  
Сергей Иванович агакает в ответ, его пальцы давят на экран. Сильно и уверенно. И что у него случилось? По работе трудности, наверное. В финотделе ведь вечный дурдом. Хотя, может, и по жизни ерунда какая-то. Бухгалтерша Света, частенько устраивающая перекуры и временами зовущая с собой Артёма, как-то рассказывала новенькой Маше, что Сергей Иваныч разведён, а дочь у него то ли совершеннолетняя, то ли почти. Не то чтобы Артём уши грел, просто грех не послушать, что с личной жизнью у мужчины с тёмной, быстроотрастающей щетиной, явно подтянутой фигурой под костюмами, часами «Frederique Constant» и — Артём как-то, забежав в финотдел, видел — очками для чтения в роговой и явно дорогой оправе.  
Сергей Иванович нажимает на кнопку на боку смартфона, убирает его во внутренний карман пиджака и, наконец, берёт сигарету между пальцев — указательного и среднего. Артём видит, как подушечки касаются губ, чуть вжимаясь.   
Вылизать бы эти пальцы.  
— Артём Васильич. — Сергей Иванович слегка улыбается, выпустив дым. — Первый перекур?  
— Пока да, — кивает Артём. С Сергеем Ивановичем он время от времени пересекается в курилке, перебрасывается парой слов. Не так часто, конечно, как со Светой. Она не всегда курит даже при этом, иногда леденцы сосёт, болтая с кем-то. Чудо, что работу выполнять успевает.  
И не то чтобы он сам расспрашивал Свету об этом, но она ему рассказала, что Сергей Иванович в отношениях ни с кем не замечен, разве что с партнёрами по бизнесу и документацией. Артём по работе редко с ним сталкивается, но уверен, что партнёров Сергей Иванович имеет сам, а вот документация порой имеет его.  
Возможно, эти выводы он сделал исходя из некоторых рассказов Светы. Потрясающей женщины, между прочим. Где она только не была, и говорит всегда так, что заслушаешься. Ей почти пятьдесят, второй раз замужем, две взрослые дочери, а фигура хороша, и костюмы носит строгие, стрижётся коротко и красится в светло-русый — сразу понятно, что у неё ещё жизнь и жизнь впереди, и грядущая пенсия на ней крест не ставит, — не то что Артёмова мама с её неряшливыми пучками — ой, да для кого прихорашиваться-то? — и любовью к цветастым кофтам, и не скажешь ведь, что это кошмар, а если скажешь, только головой покачает, что у молодёжи вкус другой.  
— Проблемы? — интересуется Артём и прижимает сигарету к губам. Слегка затягивается. Знает он свою привычку курить быстро: с кем ни пропадал в курилке, со всеми бычковал сигарету первым.  
— Да поставщики. — Сергей Иванович отмахивается. Под манжетой виден тёмно-коричневый ремешок часов. Расстегнуть бы их медленно, снять с руки, только перед этим стянуть всё остальное. Щетина-то какая, хотя глаза серые, да и черты лица не кавказские, но грудь точно волосатая будет. Вот бы проверить. Артём затягивается. Чёрт. Ещё чуть-чуть — и сигарета кончится. А у Сергея Ивановича ещё тлеет. Не стоять же с ним потом за компанию. Хотя, чтобы у Сергея Ивановича постоял за компанию, он бы не отказался.   
Артём тушит окурок. Пора возвращаться к работе.  
Телефон звонит ещё до обеда. Пусть Артём предпочёл бы и вовсе забыть его — старый, но, конечно, смартфон, не с «Нокией» же кнопочной ходить, куда без интернета с вездесущими вайбером, вотсапом и телеграмом, — ему иногда набирают по работе, так что быть на связи приходится. Вот только не тогда, когда этой связи ищет Вова. А на экране снова именно его номер. Названивает. Как только Земля носит людей, которые не понимают ни с первого раза, ни с десятого?  
Артём откладывает телефон на кипу бумаг, пусть себе вибрирует. С Вовой, может, и было хорошо, по крайней мере освободиться он мог почти в любое время, такие, как он, не перерабатывают никогда: слишком уверены, что это их вечно недооценивают и за такие деньги они совсем не обязаны жопу рвать. В общем, готов был Вова всегда и долго, и Артёму потом не особо дело было до пальцев и щетины. Даже думать начал, может, им попробовать съехаться? Вова в театре осветителем работал, знакомы были через общих приятелей, поболтать с ним можно было и о литературе, и о постановках, и о ерунде всякой. Красивый, высокий, вино любит. И по нему сразу видно, кого он предпочитает в горизонтальной плоскости. Да и то, что это самое он предпочитает вообще в любой плоскости и побольше, тоже заметно.   
Телефон замирает.   
В следующий раз Вова звонит вечером, когда Артём уже садится в машину. Тёмно-зелёная «нива» раньше принадлежала дедушке, потом у него — поздно — нашли рак, и в последние месяцы он лежал не вставая, а после машина досталась Артёму: бабушке-то она ни к чему. Не новая, конечно. На деревенских дорогах удобная, но в столице среди блестящих, обтекаемых иномарок почти несуразная. Зато как танк, да и привычная, просторная, в багажник что угодно запихнуть можно. Вроде водит её уже четвёртый год, а всё равно она немного не своя, а дедушкина.   
Дедушка, прежде чем выйти на пенсию, был председателем колхоза, потому у них и колонка во дворе, и телефон в доме, и машина, и всё что нужно. Артём в детстве всё лето у бабушки с дедушкой в деревне проводил, родители его с Олегом туда из райцентра отправляли, чтобы помогал и дышал свежим воздухом. На похоронах народу была тьма, хоть дедушка на пенсию вышел давно. Артёму тогда было очень тоскливо чурбаны на дворе устанавливать, чтобы лавки делать, и помогать сбивать столы, и везти на «ниве» тётку и двоюродную сестру за телегой с гробом на еловых ветках, и на кладбище стоять, и смотреть, как мать, бабушка и тётки носятся с едой и питьём, курить с дядями и отцом на улице и слушать болтовню о сенокосе, о гаишниках, что караулят у деревни с двумя домами и теми незаметными, о ещё какой-то — неуместной же — ерунде. И слово всё не находилось, каким всё это обозвать можно. Абсурдом разве что.  
Абсурда в Артёмовой жизни, на его взгляд, вообще порядочно. А ещё бурлеска, каламбуров и прочей чепухи — как в книгах второй половины двадцатого века, только менее реалистично. Но Вова определённо заслуживает отдельного определения.   
Артём откидывает вибрирующий телефон на соседнее сидение и трогается с места. Больше всего на язык просится, конечно же, слово «псих», но им Артём привык не бросаться. Ещё когда в институте был, слышал, что кое-кто до психушки доучился. Шутки шутками, но, когда однокурсник Вася чуть ли не кидаться на всех стал, а потом взял академ и провёл его на лечении в психоневрологическом диспансере, в них большая часть оказалась правдой.  
Тянет ли Вова на реально клинический случай, Артём не знает. Не листать же справочник по психиатрии, а знакомых, сведущих в этой области, нет. И кажется, зря.   
Телефон замирает. Артём увеличивает скорость, вырулив на шоссе.  
Сначала вроде всё было нормально: встречи время от времени, ужины вместе, иногда завтраки, разговоры о работе — больше о Вовиной. А уж курицу с имбирём и мёдом Вова запекал так, что за это ему можно было простить даже частые звонки «просто так». Но вот звонки «А где ты? А кто это там рядом?» Артём не собирался терпеть даже ради полноценного обеда из трёх блюд и компота. Он говорил, что на работе, что у него нормированный рабочий день, что это коллеги, что, в конце концов, он и с друзьями может увидеться, да и неужели нельзя поверить словам! Вова говорил: да-да, извини. Но потом начинал по новой.  
Машина двигается так себе, «Яндекс» оценивает пробки оранжевым цветом, и Артём стучит пальцами по рулю.   
Он ведь думал раньше, что, может, стоит съехаться, может, дело только в том, что у них отношения в воздухе висят, но не привык Артём так, чтобы постоянно с кем-то, всё на двоих, семейная, мать её, жизнь, привычка, обязанность и всё в этом роде. И думалось при этом: а если Вова не успокоится, решив, что всё теперь серьёзно, только ещё больше контролировать станет, что потом с этим делать?  
Смартфон снова начинает вибрировать. Артём вздыхает. Есть хочется, дома пельмени завалялись, жарко, дождь прошёл, а всё равно парит, да и хлебнуть бы грамм сто. А Вова пошёл на хрен. На чей-нибудь чужой. Принадлежащий тому, кому всё это внимание только нравится, кому такое собственничество как манна небесная. А не манка пресная.  
Артём, вероятно, решил бы попробовать вместе пожить, если бы однажды не заехал за Вовой и не встретился, пока его ждал, с Ленкой. Он её ещё с института знал: она у них год проучилась, а потом в театральный ушла, кажется, во ВГИК. И надо же, играет теперь. Чудо, что пересеклись. Совпадение из тех, что напишешь о таком — скажут: «Нереалистично», а в жизни вот случается. Он с ней разговорился, ну а Вова как подлетел и на неё чуть не кричать давай, чего, мол, стоишь глазки строишь. Артём тогда думал, врежет ему. Ленка-то какое отношение имеет к Вовиным загонам?  
Желание предлагать жить вместе поутихло. Да и часто встречаться тоже. Проехались их недоотношения по накатанной ещё полмесяца, пока Артём не решил, что надо заканчивать. Позавчера закончил, сперва ещё отвечал на Вовины сообщения, а потом перестал.   
Может, Вова действительно готов попытаться измениться, как уверяет, вот только Артёму это больше не нужно. Поезд, кажется, не просто ушёл — укатил в неведомые дали. И Артём не отказался бы вместо него вскочить на какой-нибудь проходной, с которого можно легко потом спрыгнуть. Так, чтобы без этого всего.  
Между домов машина едет свободно, без заторов, мелькают знакомые постройки, площадки, бежит мимо рыжеватая — видел её не раз — колли. Артём привычно паркуется напротив подъезда.  
Сто грамм «Бифитера», пельмени, прохлада на балконе и выключенный мобильник. Чем не идеальный план?  
Ночью шумит гроза, не спится, около трёх Артём достаёт ноутбук, открывает недописанную повесть — в последнее время его тянет на всё бо́льшие формы — и таращится в экран.   
Страшно. А вдруг не выйдет, как в голове представляется?  
Артём трясёт головой и начинает стучать пальцами по клавиатуре. Если не пытаться, точно не выйдет. А попытка, она не пытка, а сплошное удовольствие, если дело касается писательства и пишешь то, что хочешь. Пусть и боишься всё испортить.  
С утра Артём не слышит будильник или слышит, но не осознаёт, что нужно встать. Зато через двадцать минут подскакивает. Чёртова работа. На завтрак времени нет, да и бриться в спешке — это не дело, благо щетина ровная, чуть темнее его светло-русых волос, густая и короткая, ничего так. Туфли Артём надевает уже не торопясь. Нагнал время, молодец. Спускается по лестнице, выходит на улицу, свежо, не парит асфальт, землёй пахнет и прелостью, хорошо-то как!  
Вечером, может, допишет. Вроде немного осталось, хотя кто знает, куда занесёт.   
Работа идёт медленно, ворочаться в сфере недвижимости мысли не хотят, им больше по душе герои, которых Артём оставил без присмотра, замерших на узкой кухне в ожидании разговора. И о чём они болтать-то будут? Про покупки точно, Данилу неинтересно, и он считает, что одолжение делает тем, что слушает. Но только на этом разговор не построишь... Под утро не пошло дело, и даже не потому, что нужно было хоть немного поспать, а просто застопорилось. Ждите, мол, Артём Васильевич, вдохновения, озарения, просто светлых мыслей или, может, особого времени. Чёрт его разберёт чего, в общем.  
В курилке Артём встречает Свету, она гоняет по рту карамельку, предлагает, но Артём отказывается, выбивает сигарету из пачки.  
— Дождик — это хорошо, — говорит Света. — На выходных на дачу съездим с мужем, шашлыки, грядки, почти фитнес.  
— А я не любитель, — отзывается Артём.  
— Чего так?  
— Да у бабушки на огороде горбатиться приходилось. Сейчас она, правда, меньше сажает, и на том спасибо, но так и не проникся. Да и дачи нет.  
Может, так Света обо всех всё узнаёт: случайно задаст вопрос, и раз — ей и рассказывают. А она потом...  
— Ой, да дачи, они разные бывают. — Света с хрустом разгрызает карамельку. — Вот у нас-то две грядки и старый дом, а мы как-то на майские междусобойчик устроили у Андрея из юротдела, так у него не дача, а хоромы громадные, с бильярдом, неподалёку от реки, живут же люди.  
Да, вот так узнаёт что-то, а потом рассказывает другим. Хотя Артём ни разу не слышал, чтобы Света говорила что-то по-настоящему личное, из того, что другие знать не должны были. Болтушка, но с мозгами. С ого-го какими мозгами и умением зарабатывать порядочно, при этом не уставая и не выпрыгивая из штанов от усердия.  
Света ещё рассказывает про бильярд, про шашлыки и чёрные помидоры, которые на самом деле не чёрные, а бордовые с тёмно-зелёными прожилками. Артёмова сигарета почти догорает до фильтра, когда она уходит. Он затягивается в последний раз. Смартфон в кармане вибрирует. Ну сколько можно-то!  
Номер, конечно, Вовин, и Артём поднимает трубку.  
— Я думал, мы договорились уже, — говорит он.  
Рядом кто-то болтает. Шумят машины. Солнце греет макушку.   
Пальцы сминают фильтр.  
— Тём, — слышится в ответ, из динамика чуть шипит, и где он там, что связь такая? — Тебе не жалко всё так заканчивать?  
— Нет. — Артём выкидывает окурок в урну, так и смотрит куда-то вниз, голову уже напекает.  
— Мы могли бы реанимировать то, что между нами было.  
— Вов, не впутывай меня в свои метафоры.   
Артём трёт лоб, таращится в выложенный одинаковыми прямоугольниками брусчатки тротуар. И за что ему это? Не то чтобы у него было много отношений, пять, если считать Лерку в школе, с которой он целовался на выпускном, до того как его стошнило — не от Лерки, к счастью, а от водки, разбавленной соком, — и не то чтобы они были серьёзными, — до сожительства дело не доходило ни разу, спасибо, он насмотрелся на семейную жизнь, да и какая такая она может быть между двумя мужчинами? — но впервые расставание давалось с таким трудом.  
— Мне пора, — говорит Артём.  
В двух шагах мужские блестящие чёрные туфли, над ними острые стрелки серых брюк.  
— Потом договорим? — просит Вова, динамик вторит ему шуршанием.  
— Не думаю, что в этом есть смысл.  
— Тём, ну...   
Артём нажимает на отбой. И чего он ноет? Невозможно слушать.  
Он убирает телефон в карман. Ещё покурить, что ли? Открывает пачку, вставляет сигарету между губ. Или нет?  
— День не очень начался, Артём Васильич? — слышит он и поднимает голову.  
А туфли-то и стрелки Сергея Ивановича. Надо же. Хотя он тот ещё аккуратист, всем бы такими быть, не так, чтобы до обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства, конечно, но чтобы всё чисто было, отглажено и подобрано.  
— Вот уж точно, — фыркает Артём.   
Сегодня морщины на лбу Сергея Ивановича только намечены, брови вразлёт, губы чуть улыбаются, глаза чуть щурятся, едва собирая рядом кожу «гусиными лапками». Спокойный и расслабленный. Чуть выше, чуть шире в плечах, старше на пять лет. Финансист. И костюм с иголочки, снять бы его…  
— Бывает, что ты решаешь, что отношения кончены, а твой парень думает иначе, — делится Артём. И уже потом прикидывает, что конфликт с каким-никаким начальством до добра не доведёт, а из-за признания в ориентации он вполне может быть, не каждый человек готов понять, хотя ему часто везёт на компании такие творческие, что все если не поддерживают, то просто не обращают внимания.  
Брови Сергея Ивановича чуть поднимаются.  
— Наверное, бывает, — хмыкает он, доставая из кармана пачку.  
Артём всё же прикуривает свою сигарету.   
То ли Сергею Ивановичу вообще всё равно, то ли он делает вид, не желая устраивать некрасивые скандалы на людях. Или он сам экспериментировал на досуге? Было бы неплохо, но это уже фантастика какая-то, чудесные совпадения, о!.. Артём чуть не давится дымом. Совпадения — вот о чём ещё стоит поболтать персонажам. Осталось только дождаться вечера.  
Вова звонит ещё два дня, Артём не поднимает трубку, занимается работой, по вечерам пишет повесть — называет её «Лето», банально, зато не вычурно, — читает Водолазкина, сидя на балконе на старом скрипучем кресле — откуда оно вообще у хозяйки квартиры? — и пожёвывая сушёные кальмары. Проникнуться не особо получается.   
В конце концов, между ним и Вовой завязывается вялая СМС-переписка, в которой Артём снова разъясняет как можно обстоятельнее свою позицию, радуясь, что тариф позволяет не тратить на это сверх обычной платы за месяц. Каждое последующее сообщение выходит короче предыдущего, и на Вовино «Ясно» Артём ничего не отвечает.  
На выходных он заканчивает повесть, перечитывает, посылает по почте друзьям и, подумав, в «Знамя». Уже печатался там, немного знает главного редактора. Может, выгорит.  
«Бифитер» кончается. Хорошо, что скоро зарплата. Нет, можно, конечно, водки купить. Но джин хоть ценой сдерживает: не выбухаешь же за раз бутылку за две штуки. И не пойдёшь потом ещё за одной. И на вкус куда приятнее, и надо же себя сдерживать. Тем более теперь, а то после дня рождения Миши у него болела, судя по ощущениям, именно печень. У Миши тогда раскалывалась голова, и на утро они смотрели друг на друга одинаково страдальчески.   
С Мишей Артём познакомился в институте. Отучившись два курса, получив два выговора от ректора, чуть не вылетев из общаги, убедившись, что женщины потрясающие, но не по его душу и внутренние органы, и, кажется, разочаровавшись в литературе, а то и в жизни, Артём собрался в армию. Мама стенала в трубку, отец говорил, что это дело, не то что его писульки. Артём соглашался, ага, писульки. Слал их в толстые литературные журналы, выслушивал подбадривания — редкие — и порицания — частые — на творческих семинарах и в своём решении отслужить был непреклонен. К чёрту, решил он, всё это. Думал, что в институте ноги его больше не будет. Лучше уж работать, так хоть деньги будут водиться. А какие деньги в сфере литературы? Смешно.   
Зато какие люди, какая атмосфера, подумал Артём, вернувшись из армии и хорошенько это дело обмыв со старыми приятелями.  
Восстановился он на третий курс, там все были незнакомыми, но пиво быстро исправило ситуацию. С Мишей он пил прямо в сквере института. И курил там же, пока Миша декламировал для общих друзей стихи — свои и Мандельштама, — и под тёмное они шли особо хорошо.   
Женился Миша на четвёртом курсе. Алина была младше, но Артём её знал, они посещали один творческий семинар. Сарафаны у неё были красивые, сама она была вдумчивая, начитанная, аккуратная, вежливая и писала идеалистическую хрень. Мише эта хрень то ли действительно нравилась, то ли остальные достоинства перекрывали Алинину любовь к слащавым рассказам. Насколько Артём знал, потом Алина это дело бросила, занималась переводами, после того как родила. Наверное, не так уж ей нравилось писательство. А через четыре года они развелись. Миша Дашку сначала видел редко: кандидатская, приятели, обиды на Алину, непонимание, как вести себя с ребёнком, — всё это сильно мешало. Потом вроде одумался.  
Артём детей не особо любит. Мама, конечно, ворчит иногда в трубку, тебе уже тридцать три, Тёма, подумай... Артём угукает и проворачивает колёсико мышки. Во время разговоров с мамой вполне можно листать новостную ленту.   
Какой пример он подаст ребёнку? Дело даже не в его предпочтениях в постели, в конце концов, разве два родителя одного пола не лучше, чем всего один родитель — а матери-одиночки, к сожалению, совсем не редкость — или вообще ни одного и койка в детдоме? Но у него в холодильнике только яйца, картошка и докторская колбаса и он сам не знает, чего точно хочет от жизни. То есть в повседневности вроде знает — джина, сушёных кальмаров, прочитать новый роман Пелевина, сесть за повесть после ужина и чтобы Сергей Иванович нагнул его на письменном столе, — но, бывает, вечером мысли уплывают куда-то не туда, Артём бурчит под нос стихи и курит, чтобы потом заснуть под дурацкий сериал по России-1. И какие дети? Нет, конечно, кого-то такие мелочи не останавливают, так же, как не останавливает отсутствие средств и нормальной жилплощади да наличие алкоголизма. Дикость.  
С утра в понедельник приходит сообщение от Миши. Повесть прочёл, сыплет терминами, зануда, и про постмодернизм загнул — «Мне кажется, я нашёл все отсылки», — и про субъективацию — «Повествование ведётся из сферы сознания героя, это подкупает, по мне, всегда больше, чем объективное авторское повествование», — и про символизм. Будто и не про Артёмово детище. Он усмехается. И сам так может, в чём угодно хорошие стороны найдёт, было бы желание. Хотя Миша не пытается терминами отбрехаться, никто его читать не заставляет, ты же знаешь, Тём, я б тебе честно сказал, что говно! Он, как и Артём, начитался студенческих работ во время учёбы в институте, так что зёрна от плевел отличать умеет. Хотя зёрна тоже разные бывают, да и на вкус отличаются.  
Прежде чем зайти в офис, Артём курит, улыбается слегка, жаль, в журнале так быстро не отвечают, да и чёрт знает, выгорит ли, так чего думать. К чёрту. Главное, чтобы быстро захотелось сесть за новое.  
Стучат каблуки, приближаясь. Пахнет терпкими духами. Света останавливается рядом и просит сигарету. Артём даёт, чиркает колёсиком зажигалки. Света затягивается, прикрывая глаза.  
— Как дача? — спрашивает Артём.  
— Отлично. — Света держит за ручки лакированную кожаную сумку, она болтается низко, даже юбка кончается выше. — Погодка что надо. Посидели от души, жаль, девчонки не поехали, зато мама моя — конечно. Обо всём поговорили.  
Артём родителей видел в последний раз, кажется, года полтора назад, ездил к ним во время отпуска, и к бабушке в деревню тогда же. Она уже глуховата, но и не спешит беседы вести, не то что отцова мать: та и покойника заговорит. До того, что он встанет из гроба, чтобы её придушить. Они с дедом живут в соседнем доме, совсем близко к дому родителей Артёма, в гости часто ходят. В детстве Артёма и Олега у них оставляли, а как мама за ними приходила, обязательно ругалась с баб Юлей, пока дед Лёша ворчал из комнаты. Артём не понимал, почему они не могут нормально, а потом, уже учась в институте, на очередном семейном сборище полчаса спорил с бабкой о современном литературном процессе.   
С тех пор праздников с родственниками он избегает.  
— О, Леночка! — восклицает Света и машет рукой с зажатой между пальцев сигаретой. К ним подходит девушка в сером брючном костюме. Волосы в хвосте, улыбается. Кажется, тоже из бухгалтерии. Стажёрка вроде.  
— Светлана Геннадьевна, я почти... — говорит она.  
— О работе поговорим на работе. — Та отмахивается.   
— Артём Васильич. — Артём протягивает ей руку.  
— Ой, а мы не знакомы разве? — Она вкладывает свою тонкую ладонь в его. — Лена. Или мне так кажется только?.. Знакомое что-то… Наверное, потому, что вы на моего брата похожи, причёска такая же, что ли?..  
Артём усмехается. А на своего брата он никогда не походил. Олег был выше, чуть толще, чуть коренастее, на четыре года старше, с волосами темнее, глазами светлее и увлечениями другими — автомеханикой и футболом, а не книгами и музыкой — спасибо папе за японский магнитофон, за пустые кассеты, на которые можно было переписать песни Цоя, Сектора Газа, Короля и Шута, ДДТ. Артёму только исполнилось двенадцать, когда Олег утонул. Поехал с друзьями на реку, и — всё. Артём слышал, как на похоронах его подруга плачет-заливается: мол, ели-пили-смеялись, потом смотрят, нет его, а они даже не кинулись искать, всё сидели, ну мало ли куда отошёл. Мало ли, мало ли, мало...  
Все Олеговы друзья тогда казались не грустными даже — удивлёнными. Хотя, может, Артём это потом себе надумал, бесконечно вспоминая тот день.  
— У меня диплом на носу, я на платном, у нас даже нормальной общаги нет, я с братом и его женой живу, у них квартира, — рассказывает Лена Свете. Артём бычкует сигарету.  
За очередным рекламным текстом время летит быстро. Ещё и Женя отвлекает, вопросы у него есть, а Артём-то опытный. Ага, и не только в сфере копирайтинга и рекламы, к которым отношения всего три года назад вовсе не имел, просто как-то так сложилось. До этого был внештатным журналистом, билетёром в театре — недолго, — грузчиком, когда нужны были деньги, промоутером тогда же, барменом по знакомству, копирайтером не раз, аниматором, но не понравилось. Опыта и вправду стало завались, не то что когда в институт только пришёл, а преподаватели и однокурсники из тех, кто постарше, говорили: у писателя должен быть опыт, иначе о чём писать вообще. Артём только фыркал, толкал в бок Славу, с которым сидел за одной партой и общался вне неё так часто, что однажды они пришли в институт пьяными, и тогда-то на двоих заработали свой первый выговор от ректора.  
С тем, о чём писать, у Артёма трудностей никогда не было. Сюжеты и так находились, желания было хоть отбавляй, а в преддверии экзаменов ещё больше, уверенности в своей гениальности и вовсе выше крыши. Позже она никуда не исчезла, но появилась мысль, что в сфере стиля и подачи ему есть куда стремиться. Но опыт?.. И так двадцать лет живёт, чем не опыт? Это сколько нужно прожить, чтобы он появился? А вдруг до этого момента того... и не доживёшь вовсе?  
Артём встряхивает головой, открывает «Фэйсбук», надо же глянуть, что творится в подведомственной ему группе фирмы. Рядом не мельтешит Женя, то ли за кофе ушёл, то ли в туалет. Артём бы ему подержал...  
Чёрт. Так и сбрендить недолго.  
Клубы Артём не любит. Охота вообще не для него, что с ружьём на перевес, что с членом. Как ни крути, и там, и там есть всего лишь объект, а Артёма от этого не штырит совсем. Одно дело, мысли мимоходом о руках, о шеях, о телах под костюмами, обстоятельные фантазии наедине с собой — больше воображения, больше разнообразия, всё равно любая фантазия бледнее реальности, так хоть порнушно-пошлыми деталями можно насытиться. А другое — реальное взаимодействие с человеком, с тем, у кого есть привычки, есть характер, есть планы. И всё это можно держать в руках.  
Артём, как всегда, не задерживается на работе, едет домой, в машине жарко — нагрелась за день. Он набирает номер Миши. Конечно, неделя только началась, а они не так давно зареклись пить, но нужно же лично повесть обсудить. Миша не прочь, энтузиазм так и прёт, он вообще эмоциональный, всё на лице написано, раньше экзамены с трудом сдавал, а теперь — надо же — доцент. Преподаёт русскую литературу — двадцатый век, — студенты, наверное, думают, серьёзный человек, а он вот за пивом и кальмарами сбегал, пока Артём ехал, в растянутых шортах и борцовке встречает его в коридоре, гладковыбритый, чёлка на бок, на носу очки в тонкой оправе.   
Они обнимаются.  
Миша живёт в однокомнатной квартире на окраине Москвы. На два этажа ниже обитает в такой же однушке его мама. Артём её несколько раз видел: пухлая, улыбчивая женщина в очках. Курсы компьютерные окончила, недавно рассказывал Миша, йогой занимается, по театрам ходит чуть ли не на каждой неделе, любовь к чтению у Миши от неё.  
Артём и Миша устраиваются на диване — сколько всего он повидал за последние десять лет, даже немного страшно представлять, — открывают пиво.  
— Совсем затрахался в офисе? — спрашивает Миша.  
— Да хрен знает, — Артём пожимает плечами, — вроде привык, а удалённо платят меньше, но иногда подышать нормально времени нет.  
— Знакомо, я уже экзаменов жду не знаю как, пореже можно будет в институт ездить.  
— Жалеешь, что преподу прогуливать нельзя?  
— А ещё на парах спать. — Миша смеётся.  
Рассказывает, какую дурость иногда как ляпнут студенты, слушает про Артёмову работу, а потом про повесть чуть не захлёбывается словами, уверяя, что ему очень понравилось, и запивая свои уверения пивом через каждое предложение.  
— Даниил, знаешь, много на кого из моих знакомых похож в разной степени. — Глоток. — И ценно то, что он не типический герой с парой гиперболизированных черт, а абсолютно живой. — Глоток. — Он уверен, что знает, как нужно жить, а остальные просто ещё до этого знания не доросли. — Глоток. — И ему и в голову не приходит, что у всех просто своё представление о жизни.  
Он загребает кальмаров и жуёт.  
— Я иногда боюсь стать таким вот Даниилом, — признаётся Артём. Он сидит рядом, смотрит в старую стенку какого-то серо-коричневого цвета. Явно ДСП. — Ну, перестать различать представление об адекватности и просто свой взгляд на жизнь.  
— Может, во всех есть что-то от него? — Миша пожимает плечами. — И это неплохо, это значит, что ты не безвольно со всем соглашаешься, а можешь отстоять свою точку зрения.  
— Главное, чтоб не навязать.  
— Блин, да вообще хрен навяжешь! Со мной студенты до хрипоты спорят иногда. Ну те, кто не спит. Как Солженицына проходим, так вообще чуть не ор стоит.  
— Хорошо, что только ор, — фыркает Артём.  
Они переглядываются и смеются.  
— Так, — говорит Миша, вскрыв новою банку, — не отвлекай, мне ещё есть что сказать. — Он делает первый смачный глоток. — Всё повествование ведётся из сферы сознания Даниила, и он так затягивает в себя, что думается, что все вокруг него тупые идиоты, а потом всё больше крепнет мысль, что он сам себя загоняет в ловушку, возвышая над другими, — глоток, — и чувство от этого двоякое появляется: с одной стороны, за него невозможно не болеть, настолько он затянул в себя, с другой — он раздражает своим не непониманием даже, что он что-то делает не так, а скорее, полным непризнаванием, что он вообще может делать что-то не так. — Глоток. — Олеся для него — это шанс. Она его понимает и пытается доказать, что иногда стоит смотреть на жизнь чуть шире. — Глоток. — И он какое-то время старается смотреть её глазами на происходящее, с этими его постоянными «Наверное, она бы почувствовала это», «Сказала то», «Сделала вот это», а потом в нём просыпается, по мне, скорее, страх, хотя, может, отчасти гордость. — Глоток. — Страх того, что он мог когда-то ошибаться и налажать, неприятие того, что Олеся, которая даже младше, может знать больше него, и что тогда значат все его взгляды? Пшик.   
Он разводит руками, и пиво — раз! — льётся на диван. Миша выравнивает банку, витиевато поминая чёрта, и придвигается к Артёму.  
— Не понимаю, — говорит он как ни в чём не бывало, — почему в конце ты даёшь им ещё шанс понять друг друга. Мне кажется, в жизни любой такой Даниил просто бы свалил куда подальше.  
Артём открывает уже третью пачку кальмаров.  
— Вот потому и дал, — отвечает он, прожевав. — В жизни очень часто не хватает шанса, так почему хотя бы в литературе он не должен быть?  
— Ну-у-у... — тянет Миша. — Главное, чтобы это не стало совсем фантастикой.  
— Иди ты.  
Они смеются.  
На третьем курсе они чуть не поссорились оттого, что Миша считал, что Толстой лучше Достоевского хотя бы потому, что показывает жизнь во всём её развитии и стремится к эпическому повествованию, и у него герои всяко адекватнее, не то что у Достоевского: Раскольников вон, Мышкин, Настасья Филипповна, Карамазовы… «Оригиналы мы... под стеклом нас всех показывать», в кунсткамере, не иначе. А Артёма Толстой невыносимо раздражал с его идеалистическо-семейным и околорелигиозным счастьем для некоторых избранных героев и стремлением не понять психологию героев, а навязать её и самим героям, и читателю. Они бы точно разругались, если бы сидящая рядом Алиса не спросила, действительно они так любят Толстого с Достоевским. Миша и Артём на это рассмеялись.   
«Гоголь лучше», — сказал Артём.  
«Я вообще больше по модернизму», — фыркнул Миша.  
Пиво кончается, за окном темнеет. Миша недавно был у дочки, как же быстро дети растут, а! Артём не знает, он в семье самый младший, и какие ему дети, да уж какие дети, если у тебя Вова, так никакого Вовы уже, задолбал он, псих, ну не реальный псих, но его желание всю мою жизнь контролировать — та ещё лажа, понимаю, Алину тоже сносило, а я бесился...  
Артём остаётся на ночь, сам раскладывает кресло-кровать, плюхается на шершавую обивку, подгребает под голову подушку в слишком большой — болтающейся — наволочке. Будильник поставил. Миша в ванной. Четвёртая банка пива была, кажется, лишней.  
А раньше после чекушки в одну харю был как огурец. Или ему так только казалось.   
Когда окончил институт, ему вообще много чего казалось. И что работу не найдёт никогда, и что литература никому не нужна, и что он бездарь, и что алкоголь — лучшее решение всего. Он и правда все трудности обесценивал, но ровно до того момента, пока Артём не трезвел. Потому трезвым он тогда подолгу не бывал.  
С утра Артём и Миша чокаются алка-зельтцером. Артём успевает заехать домой, на работу разве что слегка опаздывает, выпивает ещё аспирина и, устроив себе первый перекур, держит сигарету даже без печали на лице. Хотя немного забывает затягиваться.  
Телефон вибрирует в кармане. Артём вяло и медленно достаёт его. На экране — неизвестный номер. Стационарный. Код московский. Сто пудов, какая-то реклама, я отниму у вас немного времени, у вас дома кто-нибудь смотрит телевизор?.. Артём моргает. Глядит на цифры. Затягивается. Моргает. Выдыхает дым.  
— Что, всё ещё названивает? — раздаётся сбоку.  
Артём встряхивает головой и поднимает взгляд. Сергей Иванович стоит поблизости. Чуть щурясь — у глаз собираются морщинки, — ухмыляется.   
— С добрым утром, — говорит он.  
— С добрым. — Артём медленно моргает. — Кто?  
— Бывший. — Левый угол губ, кажется, поднимается ещё выше.  
Артём моргает ещё раз, усмехается в ответ.  
— Нет, какая-то реклама, должно быть.  
Нашёл повод начать разговор, надо же.  
— Да уж, они кого угодно достанут, — кивает Сергей Иванович и щёлкает колёсиком зажигалки.  
— Достанут и где угодно, и до печёнок.  
Сергей Иванович снова ухмыляется и наконец затягивается. Они перекидываются ещё парой слов — о погоде и глючащем программном обеспечении, снова техника вызывали, сколько можно-то. Артём — теперь уже старательно — забывает затягиваться, и в лифте они едут вместе. От вошедшей с ними девушки пахнет сладкими духами. Артём бы лучше одеколон Сергея Ивановича понюхал, ей-богу. И не только одеколон. И не только понюхал.  
Вечером Артём долго сидит перед ноутбуком и листает новостную ленту в «Фэйсбуке», агакая в трубку — папа наш собирается на рыбалку, а дохает будь здоров, дурак старый, бабушка, наконец, огурцы на Ивана посадила, их надось на Ивана садить, у дедушки сердце, собирается в больницу, к нам заодно заглянет, а ты, опять работа? Ох, совсем себя загоняешь… А Гришка-то женился снова, я тебе не говорила? Гуляли на выходных…  
С Гришей Артём учился в одном классе, даже приятельствовал, окончили свои вроде одиннадцать, но с прыжком через класс после третьего, и Артём кинулся в Москву, полный надежд и чувства собственной гениальности: в школе, кроме него, никто не разорялся рифмами к каждому празднику и такие душещипательные сочинения не писал — картины у него оживали, Родина была великолепной, а на русской классической литературе, как на трёх слонах, стоял мир, — Артём был особенным, и его ждала литературная стезя, в осторожных мечтах он уже видел свои рассказы в «Новом мире», а в смелых — на страницах учебников по литературе примерно за Распутиным, Астафьевым и Платоновым. Гриша вполне довольствовался армией, вернулся и устроился по знакомству в милицию, запил, чуть не потерял работу, женился, родилась дочь, он снова запил и работу-таки потерял. Что-то, что между молодыми было, под воздействием дешёвой водки и ещё более дешёвого самогона, испарилось, и жена вернулась к родителям. Гриша запил дольше и горше. Когда Артём его видел в последний раз, старательно давил в себе чувство превосходства, но всё равно ощущал себя интеллигентом, смотрящим свысока на пролетария.   
А тут надо же — снова женился. Собирается на заработки. Новая жизнь, стало быть. Свежо предание.  
Хм.  
Новая жизнь.  
Артём почти забывает агакать и крутить колёсико мышки — тихое, не то что были раньше, когда он только приехал в Москву учиться и бывал в гостях у Славы. У того был компьютер, доставшийся от умершего несколько лет назад отца. Слава хвастался дисками с играми и музыкой. У Артёма тогда были только аудиокассеты, да и те остались дома. Под пение Горшка или Летова он смотрел не на грудь Сандры Буллок, которую тогда все звали Баллок, а на Славину руку, лежащую на мышке — не оптической ещё, а механической, с шариком внизу, требующим коврик.  
Пальцы были чудо как хороши. Артёму было тошно и немножечко страшно.  
Сейчас те походы к Славе в начале первого курса, а ещё три с половиной калечных недобелых стихотворения о страданиях юного не Вертера, но близко к этому, Артём вспоминает с усмешкой.  
Оттого, что потом было многое — бесконечные пьянки в общаге, Илья, про которого не то чтобы сплетничали, но все всё знали, и пальцы у него были не хуже Славиных. И не только пальцы. Было сладкое чувство — как хорошо, «что вы больны не мной», как хорошо, что я вообще не болен, вылившееся в насквозь вторичное — Артём тогда оправдывал это словом «интертекстуальность» — стихотворение. Впрочем, он тогда не только поэзией баловался, так что было ещё обсуждение на творческом семинаре его рассказа с названием «На грани фола», в целом отражающем слегка гомоэротическое, отчасти панковское, с претензией на интеллектуальность содержание. Это замечательно, говорили ему, так писать нельзя, это уже было у Пелевина, нет, у Сорокина, нет, у Лимонова, да что там, после Буковски мат употреблять уже не имеет смысла, стиль никуда не годится, эпатаж чистой воды, есть о чём подумать, самый зрелый текст семинара, ага, конечно, просто он законченный и мысль прослеживается. Была усмешка из-под усов мастера — так называли преподавателя по творческому мастерству. «Это, так сказать, хорошо, но можно и больше смелости, и название, откровенно говоря, глупое, поменяй, Тём». Были очередные посиделки у Славы.   
Слава раскладывал косынку, прихлёбывая пиво. Артём валялся на диване со своей бутылкой «Балтики». Из колонок орал Юра Хой. Пальцы были где-то там.  
На пальцы было плевать.  
Артём прощается с мамой, передаёт дежурный привет папе, клятвенно обещает набрать бабушке. Щёлкает курсором по документу с бессмысленным набором букв в названии. Заголовок, когда писал, так и не придумал. С этим делом всегда так: либо сразу легко приходит, либо не дождёшься. Может, так — апллмврл — и назвать? Загадочно. Обыграть только как?..  
В документе семь страниц. Главный герой Петя Аврамов пытается забыть бывшую жену и идти дальше. Артём взялся писать об этом где-то полгода назад. Кажется, очень хотел сцену, как Петя сидит в гостиной и смотрит на старую фотографию, где он с женой на море, в Анапе, у её дальней родни. Петя понимает, что надо убрать фотографию, что кончилось между ними всё некрасиво: с ссорами, непониманием и его изменой под занавес. Но сил убрать фото у него нет.  
И с чего вообще взялась эта идея?.. Чёрт разберёт. Но бросил Артём, кажется, из-за того, что не понимал, что дальше.   
От людей бывает, конечно, сложно отвыкнуть, но Артём не то чтобы когда-нибудь страдал по кому-то, с кем разорвалось общение.  
Пока одну землю топчут, что ж…  
Ерунда.  
В общем, не должен Петя таращиться в эту несчастную — счастливую некогда — фотографию. Пора ему начать жить дальше.  
Только надо сначала перечитать, чтобы не упустить ничего, а то, глядишь, герои поменяют внезапно имена, внешний вид и жизненные ориентиры.  
Артём прокручивает медленно колёсико мышки. Зевает.  
Впереди белый лист, только два предложения сверху: «Свет ложился на паркет ровной полосой. Петя спал».  
И — что?  
Артём зевает.  
«Петя спал».  
Моргнув, он запрокидывает голову, таращится в потолок. Штукатурка бахромится ближе к окну. Одна из лампочек в советской люстре с плафонами-тюльпанами перегорела.  
«Спал».  
Артём зевает. Позвонки хрустят, когда он выпрямляется.  
— «Увяданья золотом охваченный...» — бурчит он, потирая шею, — «...Я не буду больше молодым».  
Артём выключает компьютер.  
Не то чтобы назавтра он много думает о Пете Аврамове, но, если с утра — на светофоре, в лифте, на перекуре — Петя ещё «несчастный», то вечером перед экраном компьютера он уже «чёртов». Глаза болят, левый слезится, и Артём его трёт. Склеив ресницы, слеза течёт по щеке, перед правым будто дымка. Артём глубоко вздыхает, сулит своим рукам и глазам чёрта, вспоминает несколько экспрессивных оборотов, включающих в себя половой акт с конём, очень сильную степень усталости и лёгкое поведение в постели.  
Он на ощупь нашаривает пульт и закрывает глаза. Динамики старого телевизора-короба болтают на разные голоса, картинка искажается тонкими ярко-цветными помехами, Артём может поручиться за это, не глядя.   
Культуру, что ли, посмотреть. Иногда бывает интересное всякое, хотя от литературных программ едва не тошнит — сидят занудные дядьки с напечатанными книгами, чтоб у них геморрой приключился, знатоки, не поспоришь, но старая гвардия — или молодая, но всё туда же, — считающая себя неизменно продолжателями традиций русской классической литературы.  
Той, где жизнь — это страдания и преодоление.  
Где всё написанное должно отражать обстановку в России-матушке.  
Той, которая должна учить и направлять.  
Да один фильм про Бэтмена формирует больше характеров, чем вся библиография Прилепина.  
Артём наконец открывает глаза и щёлкает кнопками на пульте, пока не находит какой-то старый невнятно — то ли смотрел когда-то, то ли словил дежавю — знакомый фильм.  
Это оказывается «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки» — не видел раньше, но там Джек Николсон, да и книгу читал, — и он обсуждает его со Светой в курилке на следующий день, когда подходит Сергей Иванович.  
— Как жизнь молодая, Серёж? — интересуется Света.   
— Да помаленьку. — Сергей Иванович достаёт из кармана пачку, из неё — сигарету и зажигалку. — У вас тут настоящие дебаты: от входа слышно.  
— Да Артём доказывает, что книга лучше фильма. — Света затягивается. — «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки».  
— А мне фильм нравится. — Сергей Иванович держит сигарету между пальцев, не доносит до рта. — Классика же.  
А Артём бы до рта донёс. И не только сигарету. Он обхватывает губами фильтр, почти чувствуя нечто фантомное — горячее, нежное и толще, конечно.   
— Да мне что угодно буквами как-то ближе, — говорит он. — Совсем ужасно написано должно быть, чтобы фильм спас.  
— Ты эстет, я погляжу, — фыркает Сергей Иванович.  
Столько раз занудой называли, а так и остался ни там, ни тут — на отшибе интеллигенции, ничей не сын, не сват, не брат, без особых связей, не в состоянии писать ту литературу, которую готовы горами выпускать издательства: бесконечные детективы, любовные романы, фантастику, — но не имевший даже возможности попасть в струю популярной реалистичной литературы в её расцвете ещё во времена СССР: когда всё издавалось огромными тиражами, членство в Союзе писателей что-то значило, а на гонорар с книги можно было жить. Никакой тебе, в общем, дачи в Переделкино, лишь редкие публикации в толстых литературных журналах — вроде и признают тебя серьёзным писателем, вот только почти никто эти журналы сейчас не читает.  
— Филолог, можно сказать, — говорит Артём. — Куда ж без книг.  
— Куда-нибудь, — пожимает плечами Сергей Иванович и наконец зажимает сигарету между губ. Глаза чуть щурятся, смеются морщинками.   
Сигарета Артёма догорает первой, и в лифте он думает, что Петя Аврамов вряд ли так просто сможет начать новую жизнь. Особенно если жена живёт в соседнем доме. Будет видеть её хоть мельком и каждый раз вспоминать, вязнуть в болоте мыслей.  
Ну, и жалеть. Петя точно будет жалеть. Он ведь не Артём, со всем готовый смириться — виноват, ну и что ж, живём дальше, будь что будет, если по всем поводам переживать и вину за всё чувствовать, так можно стать Йозефом К. и всё бояться и бояться процесса, жизни, своей вины чуть ли не в первородном грехе, хотя, конечно, старина Кафка это хорошо подметил, совсем от вины попробуй сбеги. Да, Петя будет корить себя, жену, всех вокруг, предполагать, как бы всё могло сложиться иначе, как могло бы быть лучше, если бы то и это. И лучшим ему неизменно будет казаться не то, что сейчас. «Где ж лучше? — Где нас нет!» Не только на карте, но и в череде вариантов и возможностей.  
Ну и дурак Петя, должен хоть к концу понять, что лучше всегда здесь и сейчас. И лучше — когда думаешь, что делаешь, а не творишь какую-то ерунду, надеясь, что тебе всё простят.  
Вечером Артём включает компьютер, стучит по клавишам, потом выпивает полстакана джина. В квартире душно, у открытых окон замерли занавески. Петя Аврамов замечает машину бывшей жены, переводит взгляд на свои ботинки, лишь бы не смотреть на синий бок «хёндая солярис», и такими странными они ему кажутся, и весь он себе кажется странным, несуразным, как какой-нибудь человек из подполья Достоевского, полный неприязни к себе.  
Две страницы написал — молодец. Больше всё равно не тянет, а уж по плану никогда не получалось, только по желанию. Жаль, оно почти неуловимо, быстротечно и не всегда совпадает с возможностями.  
В ду́ше Артём смотрит на свои ноги — как странно, пять пальцев, торчат косточки, боже мой, вот он, момент остранения в жизни, смотришь на привычное, а оно какое-то неуместное, привет Пете Аврамову и Шкловскому, конечно, — обтекает водой, еле вытирается, шлёпает по линолеуму в комнату, чтобы плюхнуться на одеяло. Прохладный воздух обдувает кожу. Стопы — такие странные, но абсолютно как у всех — стоят на полу.  
Второй этаж, под окнами дорога, скользят время от времени полосы света по потолку.  
Скользит Артёмова рука по животу и ниже.  
Так спаться потом будет лучше.  
В пятницу Артёму звонит Ира. В последний раз вроде встречались месяца два назад, после даже не списывались, не созванивались. В субботу вечером сидят в полуподвальном не то баре, не то ресторане. Всё как раньше, когда только познакомились. Тогда оба работали в похожем месте: он — барменом, ещё учась в институте, а она — официанткой, тратя всё остальное время на попытки стать известной со своей панк-рок группой, — и в свободное время сидели болтали. Артём смотрел, как качаются-звякают кольца в её ухе, штук десять, не меньше, и ярко полыхает над ним короткий ёжик красных волос.   
Теперь каштановое каре Иры скрывает серёжки.  
— И что этот Сергей? — уточняет она после бокала вина — Артём за рулём и пьёт сок, — двух слов о «Лете» — Иру раздражал герой, но, признала она, написано толково — и коротких рассказов о том о сём. Как зарисовок из жизни. Иногда Артём думает, что в старости сможет написать мемуары. Срез времени, отражение жизни творческой Москвы. А потом все, кому не лень, станут спорить, как о «Романе без вранья» или «Петербургских зимах», что всё было не так.  
— Да не знаю, — пожимает плечами Артём. — Ну, он вроде нормально отреагировал на мои слова, но это же ничего не значит.  
— Ну, а вдруг значит? — говорит Ира. — Если бы я тогда не решилась, мы бы с Настей так и ходили вокруг да около, пока не разошлись вообще.  
Ира с Настей встречаются уже два года, познакомились по интернету, надо же, и не страшно Ире было? Теперь живут вместе. Артём видел Настю, кажется, трижды, запомнил длинный, чуть потёртый плащ из кожзама и татуировку на запястье: чёрные галочки разлетающихся птиц.  
— И как ты предлагаешь? Сергей Иванович, вам прикурить дать? А просто дать? — Артём фыркает.  
Ира смеётся.   
— Будь я Сергеем Ивановичем, я бы взяла, — говорит она и раскрывает меню, чтобы заказать себе десерт.  
Артём не то чтобы думает, что из этого что-то да выйдет, не то чтобы мечтает именно о Сергее Ивановиче, скорее, признаёт, что он удобен для фантазий: часто рядом, хорошо выглядит, явно мужчина неглупый, морщинки эти его ещё, есть в них что-то...   
Да уж, а раньше бы не сомневался — пёр напролом, как тогда с Ваней. Артём знал его отдалённо: он был на курс младше, писал пьесы, и одну из них даже поставили, кажется, в Воронеже, откуда он родом. Пока Артём был в армии, Ваня ушёл на режиссёрский во ВГИК, но знакомств завести успел море. Артём, уже четверокурсник, встречал его то на квартире общих друзей, то и вовсе в сквере института, словно мёдом ему там было намазано, как и многим бывшим выпускникам, тянувшимся временами в альма-матер, как там, что там, ремонт ещё делать не собираются? новый ректор? а в наше время всё было иначе! Весной Артём особо любил ходить по гостям, отвлекаясь от длиннющих списков литературы к неуклонно приближающимся экзаменам. Ваня сидел всегда в просторных рубашках, со слегка восторженным лицом, с волосами, небрежно собранными во что-то вроде пучка. Под бренчание передаваемой из рук в руки гитары, среди дыма сигарет, выпив дешёвого вина, Артём не мог не подсесть, не посмотреть долго и внимательно, не улыбнуться, не скользнуть ладонью по колену.   
В первый раз Ваня убежал.  
Во второй — проблеял: «Ну чего ты?..»  
В третий — подсел сам.  
Они провстречались почти год: ездили на попутках к морю, урывали часы в общаге, когда соседей Артёма не было, или в комнате Вани, которую он снимал с убегающим частенько на свидания другом — его имя уже сгладилось из памяти, — спорили, кто будет платить за еду, шатались вечерами по городу, заходя в каждый книжный магазин и покупая книги, которые потом так и не прочитали, хотя вроде хотели. А после как-то времени стало мало, диплом не писался, так сказать, Тём, не распыляйся, реши, что хочешь включить, и название... название никуда не годится. Ваня тем временем завёл ещё ворох знакомств. Артём какое-то время вспоминал его покрасневшие плечи, веснушки на носу, запах соли, тепло солнца, пыль выхлопных газов, тяжесть рюкзака за спиной, болтание очередной ёлочки на зеркале заднего вида.   
Они всё ещё созваниваются иногда, в основном по праздникам. Ваня, по его же словам, кормит маму сладкими сказками, что обязательно скоро женится, и даже иногда встречается с женщинами. Ира тоже попробовала себя и там, и тут, в конце концов остановившись на Насте.  
— Ой, знаешь, пусть говорят, что хотят, — признавалась она, кажется, когда только начала серьёзно встречаться с Настей, до этого имея за плечами только лесбийские поцелуи по пьяни; возмущение в голосе на равнодушие похоже не было ни на грош. — Что, мол, мужика нормального не было, оттого и... Так, может, и вправду не было, но чего я от них натерпелась, а? И живу не так, неженственная, грубая, и один бить пробовал, нашёл дуру, ага, сразу свалила, секс опять же... Сунул-вынул, и он мачо, как в вагину наплевали, ё-моё, нет уж, спасибо, устала я пробовать.  
Артём поддакивал. Он женщин вообще любит: сильных, готовых на многое, и коня на скаку, и в горящую избу, и умных, и любящих всей своей душой, и милосердных. Может, слишком Артём восхищается. Вот и получается, что они прекрасные, но вдали. А может, это всё лирика, и дело исключительно в физиологии.  
— Ты обязан попытаться, — говорит Ира на прощание, когда Артём высаживает её у дома. — Обещай.  
Артём кивает, и она мажет поцелуем его щёку, он чмокает её в ответ.  
Петляя по узким улочкам во дворах, Артём думает, что под капотом что-то определённо постукивает, а потом — что вряд ли хуже сможет сделать. Не похож Сергей Иванович на того, кто со свету сживёт за не совсем приличное, но чертовски соблазнительное предложение. Но стоит ли? Получится ли?..  
Аж самому от сомнений тошно.  
Ей-богу, не размышлял он об этом столько, пока Ира не сказала. Сводница.   
Хотя, раз начал ей всё вываливать про Сергея Ивановича, выходит, всё же сидело оно в голове. Зудело навязчивее, чем просто чужие запястья, задницы и пальцы.  
Может, он только и ждал, чтобы кто-то со стороны сказал, что это имеет смысл.  
Осталась малость — что-то сделать.  
— «Хочу быть дерзким, хочу быть смелым...» — бормочет Артём, тормозя у выезда на оживлённое шоссе. — «Хочу одежды с тебя сорвать…»  
Он включает Rock FM и вливается в поток машин.  
На выходных Артём отвозит свою «ниву» в сервис: он вроде не первый год за рулём, но, даже листая форумы в интернете, не понимает, в чём может быть дело. Смотрит на мужчину в синем комбинезоне, тот склонился над раскрытым капотом, вглядывается в нутро, копошится. И внутри Артёма похожее чувство, будто кто-то перебирает кишки, сжимает желудок ладонями. И если бы дело было в промасленных пальцах или в щетине на челюсти.  
Нет.  
Автосервис.  
Олег бы тоже мог...  
— Ну что там? — спрашивает Артём у мужчины, перебивая свои мысли. Толку-то от них ноль, он об этом уже всё давно надумал. Сначала казалось, что боль — был и нет, и больше не увидишь, и столько мог сказать, и всё случилось как-то неправильно, а незадолго поругались, помирились, но, но, но — никогда не пройдёт, потом душила вина за то, что редко вспоминает, голос может воспроизвести только на аудиокассете, на которую они в детстве, дурачась, наговаривали глупую аудиопередачу, а просто в голове нет, за то, что он не знает, как жить дальше, пьёт, ничем не может помочь всем, кто страдает, ничтожество, никто, неудачник, а Олег... он знал, чего хотел, он бы столько всего сделал, он бы в этой жизни был счастливее. Позже это осталось чем-то заскорузлым и неясным, иногда бьющим под дых — он бы мог сейчас! ему было бы тридцать семь, — но чаще не вызывающим почти ничего.   
Был.   
Нет.   
Что ж, все там будем.  
В понедельник Артём вяло курит, ещё не зайдя в офис, за выходные так и не написал ничего толком, хотя время было. Ветерок ерошит волосы. Ну хоть что-то хорошее.  
Женя-маркетолог мельтешит ещё больше, чем обычно, на лице — почти паника, умудрился налажать, молодец просто. Артём носится вместе с ним, помогает не дать уйти в печать буклетам с пунктуационными ошибками. Женя неловкий, говорящий через слово «спасибо», смотрящий пристально, чуть вспотевший, пахнущий цитрусовым одеколоном. Артём закатывает глаза, говорит:  
— Прорвёмся, — и, наконец, радуется, когда проблема решена.  
В курилке его встречают смеющиеся морщинки у глаз. Артём суёт сигарету между улыбающихся губ.  
— Как лошадь в мыле? — спрашивает Сергей Иванович.  
— Бывают дни, когда... — в голове мелькает: «…Душа пуста: ни мыслей нет, ни чувств, молчат уста», — всё через жопу, — договаривает он.  
Позже, смотря на страницу фирмы в «Фэйсбуке», Артём думает, что должен написать про этот смех — низкий, еле слышный, короткий. Про морщины около глаз, тонкие, заметные, если присматриваться, про которые так и хочется сказать, что они выдают с головой весёлого нравом. А может, это просто возраст, или, наоборот, он хмурится часто. Свобода интерпретации, почему нет?  
Артём не особо умеет читать мимику. Иногда кажется, что как писатель он притворщик: на страницах знаток людей, лиц, характеров... Ага, а в жизни, пока ему не сказать, не заметит ни чью-то грусть, ни переживания, ни сомнения.  
Вечером Артём не открывает ноутбук, зато дочитывает Водолазкина, а потом часа два обсуждает его с Мишей по телефону. Почти в полночь ловит себя на том, что жалуется: рассказ не идёт, ничего не выходит и не входит, а я бы хотел, чтобы...  
— Артём! — прерывает его Миша.  
— Ханжа вы, Михаил Евгеньевич.  
Миша смеётся.  
— Я тут недавно на полчаса в душе завис, — говорит Артём, — и всё каким-то странным казалось. И я сам, и плитка, и вся, мать её, жизнь.  
— У вас, батенька, — отзывается Миша, у него вырывается смешок, — экзистенциальный кризис.  
— И что делать? — Артём фыркает.  
— Принимать Альбера нашего Камю по эссе в сутки.  
Теперь они хохочут хором.  
Спать с утра хочется сильно, кофе немного помогает, хотя на то, чтобы просто проморгаться, уходит минут десять. Артём с трудом успевает привести себя в порядок, в машине мечтает о ещё одной чашке. Чтобы эспрессо, и покрепче, и чтобы дел немного, но были, а то, ленясь, точно вырубится.  
— Что-то ты помятый сегодня, Артём, — замечает Света на одном из перекуров, ближе к обеду.   
— Да не выспался, заговорился что-то.   
— А я раньше хорошо спала, а сейчас хуже, вроде и пора уже лечь, а ни в одном глазу, приходится телек смотреть. Тарелку установили, теперь хоть есть что. — Она тушит сигарету. — Хотя вот что двадцать каналов, что двести, всё равно как дура листаешь, и то не так, и это. — Открывает сумочку. — Особенно если понимаешь, что за этим занятием проходит то время, что могла бы потратить на сон. — Пальцы исчезают в сумочке, шуршат и позвякивают. — Хочешь конфетку? — спрашивает она, достав несколько «Мятных».  
Артём берёт одну свободной от сигареты рукой.  
— У меня мама всю жизнь полночи не спит, — рассказывает он, конфета под пальцами чуть мягкая. А раньше они жёстче были.  
И трава была зеленее, солнце желтее, небо голубее, а ориентация — чистейшая лазурь. Осталось только про свой же возраст сказать, что это возраст Христа. И всё — банальнее уже мыслить сложнее.  
Или банальнее — уходить от банальностей, чем признавать, что жизнь, как ни крути, во многом банальна?  
Артём убирает конфету в карман брюк.  
За компьютером время пролетает быстро, дел порядочно, рядом Женя стучит по клавишам, с кем-то, кажется, переговаривается, слова на фоне невнятные, но мешающие сосредоточиться на очередном тексте. Что ж ему молча не сидится? Или не болтается где-нибудь в другом месте. Господи, что ещё написать можно?.. Поесть, что ли? Или снова покурить?  
Вдруг Сергея Ивановича встретит.  
Артём пересекается с ним только в пятницу, опять полетело программное обеспечение, обещали дождь на выходных, давно в отпуске не был, думаю в сентябре к морю, а я не знаю, у родителей давно не был, может, к концу августа на две недели вырвусь.  
Сергей Иванович в сером костюме, с галстуком — у ключиц ровный Виндзор — в полоску.  
Мелькают, чуть поблёскивая, из-под манжеты часы на покрытом тёмными тонкими волосками запястье.  
Сергей Иванович держит сигарету между средним и указательным пальцами.   
У Сергея Ивановича едва заметные розовые следы от очков у уголков глаз.  
Сергей Иванович улыбается не только губами, но и морщинками.  
— Как насчёт, — говорит Артём, — посидеть где-нибудь вечером?  
И полежать.  
И подвигаться.  
И...  
Сергей Иванович вскидывает брови. Раз! — полтора стука сердца — брови опускаются, а левый угол рта приподнимается. Потом Артём будет себе — и Ире, и Мише — говорить, что именно в этот момент он успокоился, но всё же признавать: есть определённая доля вероятности, что ему просто хочется верить, что он сразу — такой умный, знаток человеческих душ — всё понял, а на деле у него ещё слегонца тряслись поджилки.  
— Посидеть в том самом смысле, о котором я думаю? — спрашивает Сергей Иванович.  
— Всё зависит от того, что вы думаете, — усмехается Артём.  
Сергей Иванович затягивается, глаза прикрывает, а потом, выдохнув дым, говорит:  
— Ну, у меня дома есть пельмени, и я очень хорошо их варю. Так что, — он хмыкает, — можем посидеть.  
Сергей Иванович пельмени и вправду варит неплохо, с добавлением кубика «Галина Бланка» и наливая пряно-глутаматный бульон в тарелку. К пельменям у него есть виски, и Артём не отказывается. Сергей Иванович разливает на два пальца. Он не спеша рассказывает, что вообще умеет не только варить пельмени, просто считает, что готовить надо либо от души и правильно, либо скорее и не заморачиваясь. Артём в ответ вспоминает, что, когда приехал в Москву учиться, вообще ничего не умел и спалил как-то кастрюлю гречки. Очень об этом жалел, учитывая то, что с деньгами был больше чем швах. Кажется, именно тогда с голодухи он украл прямо с плиты чужие недоваренные макароны.  
Может, Сергей Иванович в своё время тоже покушался совсем неправедно на гарнир соседа, но теперь у него квартира в новой высотке: не совсем на окраине, но и не так уж близко к центру. Район — целый ансамбль коричневых домов с блямбами коробов для кондиционеров. Артём еле нашёл место, чтобы припарковаться.   
Квартира на шестом этаже. Две комнаты, коридор, ванная, туалет и просторная кухня. Всё какое-то в полосочку: и паркетная доска на полу, и разные, но все бежеватые обои в помещениях, и занавески.  
— Хороший район, — говорит Артём, подхватывая ложкой очередной пельмень.  
— А я всё не привыкну. — Сергей Иванович ест аккуратно, наклоняясь над тарелкой. — Год уже живу, или нет? — Он на секунду замирает с ложкой у рта. — Да. Год примерно, в июне ремонт начал. До этого всё по съёмному жилью мотался.  
— Самое жуткое, что я снимал, — это комната в квартире с сумасшедшей бабкой, — делится Артём.  
— И чем же она была сумасшедшей? — Сергей Иванович вытирает губы салфеткой, пальцы движутся среди прозрачно-белой бумаги.  
— Да она чуть ли не каждый день ко мне заходила, чтобы рассказать историю своей жизни. Самым любимым её эпизодом были сладкие детские воспоминания, как она с другими детьми убегает от сторожа конопляного поля. Валил я оттуда так скоро, что спал у друзей на постоянно сдувающемся надувном матрасе.  
Сергей Иванович убирает тарелки в мойку и стоит, расслабленный, привалившись к одной из тумб кухонного гарнитура, рассказывает, что ремонт затянулся и он какое-то время даже спал на матрасе — только не надувном, а обычном — в кухне.  
Сергей Иванович, войдя в квартиру, расстегнул пуговицу на рубашке — обнажилась тесёмка крестика, — а потом и закатал рукава.  
Сергей Иванович на Артёма смотрит, кажется, даже не моргая, морщины на лбу разгладились — только те, что у глаз, смеются.  
Артём встаёт с табуретки и делает шаг к нему.  
В поцелуй Сергей Иванович тоже улыбается, и руки у него сильные, пальцы цепкие, прижимают к себе, сминая рубашку. Артём впутывает свои в русые волосы, ерошит их, жмётся ближе, язык лижет, во рту мокро и нежно, со вкусом грибной «Галина Бланки», смешно почти.  
— Я бы не отказался быть снизу, — говорит Артём в губы, чуть отодвинувшись, но смотря в глаза и руками так же обнимая. — Только в ванную схожу.  
Сергей Иванович кивает и — впервые — чуть смешивается:  
— А... — говорит он, разжимая руки, — полотенце, да… сейчас. — Он проводит ладонями по Артёмовой спине. — Сейчас принесу, — договаривает и всё же отстраняется.  
У Артёма не то чтобы есть определённые предпочтения в постели: ему нравится по-всякому. Если уж человека хочется, то как угодно можно попробовать и найти, как лучше. И где лучше. И побольше пробовать стоит.   
В душе Артём проводит не так уж много времени, выходит, натянув только трусы, вытирает на ходу намокшие кончики волос. Сергей Иванович окликает его из кухни, он сидит там на стуле, в руках смартфон.  
— Я тоже сейчас схожу быстро, спальня справа по коридору. Найдёшь.  
— Ага. — Артём кивает.  
Сергей Иванович оставляет смартфон на столе, и дверь в ванную за ним захлопывается.  
В руках влажная ткань. Где-то тикают часы. Распаренной коже прохладно. Под ногами чуть шершавые доски — цветом под тёмное дерево, — а не привычный линолеум съёмной квартиры.   
И стоило всего-то сказать одну фразу.  
Ну ладно, судя по всему, до этого нужно было ещё признаться в своей ориентации.  
Нет, Артём, конечно, надеялся на такой исход, но не особо в него верил. Жизнь-то не книга — не так часто всё складывается одно к другому, как надо.  
Хотя чаще всё складывается, благодаря настолько нежданным стечениям обстоятельств, что они со стороны бредом или и вовсе чудом кажутся. Артём у одних друзей в гостях встречал других, казалось бы, не знающих друг друга, однокурсница неожиданно вышла замуж за Артёмова приятеля, у Славы обнаружился такой же почти незаметный шрам на подбородке — Артём не помнил, как получил свой, а Слава неудачно упал с качелей, — и на поезд Артём успевал, вскакивая в последний вагон, и пролетал автоаварию с расстоянием чуть ли не в одну машину, однажды даже выиграл в лотерею — ровно покрыл стоимость билета.   
Артём идёт в спальню. Это небольшая комната с плотными полузадёрнутыми коричневыми шторами. Включив свет, Артём видит шкаф, комод, кровать с одной тумбочкой — над ней на стене бра — и два стула в углу. На спинку одного из них он вешает полотенце. На тумбочке очечник, книга, — «Снеговик» Несбё в мягкой обложке, значит, детективы любит, или просто поддался рекламе в магазине? — рамка с фотографией: на ней Сергей Иванович обнимает за плечи широкоулыбающуюся девчонку лет семнадцати, или как-то так, возраст по внешнему виду Артём определяет из рук вон плохо. У девчонки такая же улыбка, как у Сергея Ивановича, светлые волосы и воздушно-голубой сарафан.  
Артём плюхается на кровать, сминая ровное покрывало, прикрывает глаза, ворочается, вздыхает, и долго он там ещё, ничего тут вообще, уехать сегодня или остаться, ну и слепит глаза, скорей бы.   
Он так и лежит, напряжённый, невнятно думая то одно, то другое, слыша еле улавливаемый шум воды из ванной, потом — тишину, после — шаги.  
— Не уснули тут? — спрашивает Сергей Иванович.  
Под веками у Артёма бензиновая рябь.  
— А попробуйте разбудить, — говорит он, не открывая глаз.  
Сергей Иванович шуршит презервативом. Раз — он тяжёлый, и грудь у него и вправду волосатая, и руки сильные, сам он голый, прижимается кожей к коже, целует Артёма в губы, и Артём отвечает, жмурится, руками обнимает за спину.  
— Ну ладно, — бурчит, — разбудили, — и глотает смешок Сергея Ивановича вместе со слюной.  
Мышцы чуть тянет, кожа горячая, влажная, — его или Сергея Ивановича? — Артём моргает, носом трётся о скулу, а потом — с толчком — откидывает голову назад, в подушку.  
— Нормально? — спрашивает Сергей Иванович.  
— Мож…но ещё под...вигаться, — фыркает Артём: прерывчато, дыша полной грудью — кожей к коже, к волоскам.  
Ощутимо, может, и чересчур, но терпимо. С непривычки-то. Вове больше нравилось иначе, но Вову и хотелось по-другому: вжать в кровать и чтобы молчал наконец и не сомневался ни в чём.  
Сергей Иванович и сомнения если и имеют что-то общее, то это буквы «с», «е», «и» и «н».  
Артём целует его куда-то в подбородок, в губы, в щёку, вздрагивает ритмично, держится — будто вот-вот соскользнёт со спины, с кровати, из реальности к своему паху, вниз, в пол, в наслаждение, да, да, да — руками, вжимая пальцы в горячую кожу, у твёрдости рёбер. Кажется, когда он наконец расслабляется, очередной поцелуй приходится в морщинки у глаз, так Артём и прижимается, губы у виска, одна рука в волосах, Сергей Иванович лежит сверху, дышит тяжело и шумно. Тоже уже всё. Вроде бы чуть раньше.  
— Я думаю, — говорит Артём, — пора перейти на «ты».  
Серёжа смеётся.  
Ночью у Артёма своё одеяло, и он долго таращится в потолок. Между ног саднит, у соседей сверху телевизионная вакханалия: то что-то шумит-говорит, то громко выдаёт переливчатый сигнал, Артём всё не может вспомнить, какой прибор или какая операционная система так выдаёт ошибку. Windows XP? Может, это ему уже снится?  
С утра Сергей Ива… Серёжа варит овсянку и засыпает в кофеварку молотую арабику. Артём же просто засыпает, сидя за столом и поглядывая на открытые плечи одетого в майку и трусы Сергея И… Серёжи.  
Он моргает.  
Привычка — вторая натура.  
У Серёжи, видимо, тоже, раз в выходной подорвался в восемь часов и ходит весь из себя бодрый. Было бы противно, если бы не хотелось засунуть язык ему в рот.  
И не только язык.  
И не только в рот.  
Хотя позавтракать тоже не помешает, раз уж встал.  
Артём проснулся, когда рядом прошуршало одеяло: всегда чутко спал, в поездах — ни в одном глазу, у кого-то дома во время пьянки — полночи с сигаретой, иногда даже пошло с ноутбуком в попытках поймать ускользающее желание писать и понимание, что будет в следующем предложении. А впервые на новом месте не сон — дрёма.  
Вот и теперь спать хочется, но заснёт уже вряд ли.  
— С молоком или без? — спрашивает Сергей Ива… Серёжа. На кухонной тумбе перед ним две сине-зелёные полосатые кружки.  
— И без сахара, — говорит Артём.  
Сергей И… Серёжа тоже пьёт просто чёрный кофе. Улыбается — и губами, и морщинками.  
Клейкость овсянки заполняет рот, Артём смывает её кофе и снова набирает ложку. Немного хочется бутерброд с сыром и маслом.  
— Можешь не торопиться, — говорит Сергей Ива… Серёжа. — Я просто всегда так встаю.  
Артём глотает ещё порцию слизких хлопьев.  
— Да нет, дела ждут, труба зовёт. — Он допивает кофе. — Когда встретимся?  
Сергей… Серёжа смотрит на него. И во рту у него, должно быть, так же, как у Артёма: чуть овсянисто и очень горько от кофе. И язык у него слизкий, крупный, ловкий. И…  
— В воскресенье вечером можешь? — спрашивает Серёжа.  
Артём кивает и допивает кофе.  
Тот самый язык ведёт потом по его, оставляет влажный след на губе, смешивает слюну, привкусы, ощущения.  
В подъезде Артём вспоминает, что не любит овсянку. С детства, когда бабушка заставляла её есть. Олегу-то нравилось, повезло ему…  
Ха.  
А потом не повезло.  
Да, с бабушкой вообще шутки были плохи, и не потому, что она держала в ежовых рукавицах, но как-то не с руки было испытывать терпение человека, который, не дрогнув и глазом, зареза́л курицу за сараем. И потом страшно было смотреть на побуревшую траву, вот здесь вот, гляди, Тём, а кишки как выкинет, мы их Пушку отнесём! Пушок был вечнолохматой дворнягой грязно-бурого цвета, во двор не допускался, чтобы не пугал кур, и на выходе из сада сторожил летний душ и свою будку. Они с Олегом, бывало, забирались в эту будку, и однажды бабушка их там застала и отругала. Им в детстве вообще часто доставалось, в слившихся-слипшихся воспоминаниях детских летних месяцев она будто всё кричала и кричала да норовила наподдать по заднице то ладонью, то полотенцем, то и вовсе подвернувшей под руку палкой, которой погоняла корову и которую называла цапком.  
Одному Артёму стали доставаться уже только бурчания, ох и ужас-то, как мы без Олежки, опять не учишься, о матке бы подумав, кудысь в Москву собрався, ктось тэбэ там поможеть, не нужен нико́му, и чёго будишь делать с литературой своей, нашёв бы шо полезней, в армию зачим тэбэ, ишь удумав, матку не жалеишь, опять в свой институт, у техникум пошёв бы лучше, к родителям ближе, не нашёв работу, чем ты там занимаишься, Лена звонила, жаловалась, опять матку расстраиваишь, как у тебя там, девочку не нашёв, да кому ты такой нужен, усё по яким-то болтаишься непонятным местам, нормальную работу искать надось, усе переженились уже твои сверстники, нет, не только у деревне, ты мэнэ за дуру не держи, я усё знаю, ох, Тём, и як мы без деда-то, нет, не поеду, зачим я Лене с Васей или Жанне с Колей, мой дом здеся, як ты там, не нашёв никого, усё работа да работа, никакой у тэбэ жизни, бабку бы хоть навестив...  
Приехав домой, Артём набирает бабушкин номер, слышит радость и хрипотцу в голосе, юго-западный говор, чувствует что-то невнятно-виноватое, да-да, бабушка, совсем замотался на работе, хочу в конце августа, заеду к тебе, купить что-нибудь? Мама говорила, телефон плохо работает.  
Артём прижимает плечом смартфон к уху, включая ноутбук, выравнивая занавески на окнах и полотенца на вешалках, убирая в шкафчик оставленную на плите мытую кастрюлю, ставя чайник.  
— Суставы штось подводят, но ничёго… Лена с Васей приезжали, мазь привезли, да и лекарства кой-якие.  
Чайник шумит, в холодильнике есть позавчерашний суп, огурцы, яйца, зачем вообще заглянул туда? Артём хлопает дверцей, оглядывает кухню.  
— А дед Коля — помнишь его? он вам всё носив ягоды — умёр.   
— Схоронили? — Артём замирает у окна.  
— У среду. Баб Маню Динка забирает к себе у Калугу.  
Дядя Коля и баба Маня жили по соседству, их дети выросли, и внуки тоже, да и приезжали редко. Дед Коля работал в лесхозе и частенько подкармливал Артёма и Олега ягодами и орехами, а то и грушами из своего сада, когда приходил к их дедушке, чтобы вечерком хряпнуть по рюмашке. Руки у него были всегда загорелые и шершавые, он улыбался из-под усов и показывал, как плести корзины и вязать веники. Артём и Олег корзины плести никогда не собирались, а веники вязать и подавно, ну и дурацкое же занятие, кому это надо вообще, переглядывались, глаза закатывая, выжидали, брали гостинцы, благодарили и убегали гулять. Позже — Артём стал приезжать всё реже и реже. Здоровался, да, в Москве, учусь, работаю помаленьку, на день приехал, помочь, повидаться, дела, и отвечал улыбкой на улыбку.  
— Салат уже подрастает, а есть-то некому… Жанна обещала с Ниной приехать, полоть бульбу надо.  
Тётю Жанну и двоюродную сестру Нинку Артём не видел давно. Нинка вообще, кажется, хорошо запомнилась именно высокомерной девицей, которая приезжала к бабушке и дедушке редко, только по делам, уже увлечённая студенческой жизнью в Брянске, и разговарила с Артёмом и Олегом неизменно так, будто они неразумные дети. Потом она вышла замуж, Олега не стало, у неё родились девочки-близняшки, Артём поступил в институт. Вот и завертелось, виделись после разве что году в 2009 — Артём как раз оканчивал институт — у бабушки на Радуницу и то не поговорили толком: Нинка ворчала на мужа, показывала своим дочкам всё в окрестностях дома, расставляла свёртки с едой на деревянном столе уже на кладбище, бдила, чтобы все наелись и помянули родичей, у Артёма только и спросила, есть ли он в «Одноклассниках», он качнул головой и подлил себе ещё самогона.  
Точно. А потом они всё же виделись ещё — на дедушкиных похоронах.  
Свистит чайник.  
Налив себе растворимого кофе, Артём отвечает на бабушкино пожелание быть здоровеньким таким же. Замирает с чашкой в руках.  
У Пети Аврамова точно умер отец. Вроде и не общались давно, но узнал и — как ножом по сердцу.   
Не потерял ли что-то? Не упустил ли?  
Артём садится на диван, ноутбук натужно обновляется. Артём смотрит в крутящееся колёсико и еле сменяющие друг друга проценты.  
Это как рефлекс. Ловить слова, ощущать события и не молчать, не чувствовать всем сердцем, не обдумывать толком — писать. То ли пытаться разложить для себя, то ли паразитировать на своих же чувствах, на переживаниях, на опыте — чаще болезненном.   
Писать — это рефлекс.  
Мог бы не писать — не делал бы этого.   
Артём открывает документ «апллмврл». Кажется, что вот оно — сейчас как напишет много — Пете звонят, номер незнакомый, он не хочет брать трубку, но всё же принимает вызов, это оказывается сожительница отца, Марья вроде или Марина, и она говорит, что его папка умер, вот прямо так и говорит «папка», хотя Петя, кажется, никогда его так не называл, да и разговаривал с ним в последний раз давно, и вроде не ссорились, просто никогда близки не были, да и развод ещё, а мама всегда рядом была, мама не пила каждый вечер, мама давала деньги на мороженое, мама встречала вечерами с котлетами и заставляла убираться в комнате.  
Артём пишет два абзаца и таращится в экран.   
И что дальше? Ещё два слова — и будет слишком сентиментально. Как же написать так, чтобы не давило на жалость? Или уже давит? Нет, до Карамзина и Дмитриева ему, конечно, далеко, но если мерить всё по ним, то можно утонуть в соплях, а до крайней точки будет ещё пилить и пилить. Стоит просто перейти на следующую сцену. Но на какую?  
К чёрту.  
Артём хлебает остывший кофе. Горечь оседает на языке. Выпить бы. Нормально.  
Он пишет Мише, и тот соглашается вечером посидеть.  
Они устраиваются на Мишином диване с пивом, тот кое с кем познакомился через приятелей приятелей — Артём потерялся в дружеских связях где-то на «с Сёмой работает Лиза, а Лиза…». Её зовут Юля, и, услышав имя, Артём не удерживается:  
— «Мою подругу звали Юля…» — декламирует он, — «…От предрассудков далеки / — мы пили с ней «Киндзмараули» / в облезлом парке, у реки».  
Миша закатывает глаза.  
— Так и знал, что ты своего любимого Рыжего вспомнишь.  
Артём салютует ему бутылкой пива.   
— Мы пока только раза четыре на свидания ходили, в ресторан, не смотри на меня так. Она сказала, что настроена серьёзно, уже тридцать лет, мол, я же не мальчик, чтобы сразу под юбку лезть, а она не девочка. Мама как узнала, — она мне позвонила, когда я собирался, чуйка у неё, что ли? — стала советовать, какие цветы купить, радоваться, что всё нормально делаю, и нудить, что должен держаться за женщину, которая знает себе цену.  
— И как цена? — Артём вскрывает упаковку сушёных кальмаров.  
— Да, Юлька вот такенная. — Миша показывает два больших пальца, один почти скрывает зажатая в руке бутылка. — Да я хоть женюсь!  
— Если что, и развестись можно.  
— Тьфу ты, вы, Артём Васильич, бездушный циник.  
— Михаил Евгеньич, вы, кажется, ошиблись в слове «реалист», — фыркает Артём, смотря, как Миша чистит жёлтого полосатика.  
— Да, ё-моё, Тём, — тот смотрит, чуть щурясь, привычные очки, рыба в руках, бутылка стоит между бёдер, желтоватое пятно на серой майке, — я бы хотел, чтобы всё нормально вышло, жопа у неё королевская, конечно, а уж сиськи выше всяких похвал, но что лучше: один раз сиськи подержать или иметь возможность держать их, когда захочется?.. Ой, нет, только не говори, что сиськи — это вообще не про тебя!  
Они смеются.  
Юлька занимается продажами, любит кино и театр и готова с огоньком обсудить Джойса — она восхищается монологом Молли Блум — и Т. С. Элиота — «Апрель жесточайший месяц, гонит / Фиалки из мертвой земли, тянет / Память к желанью, женит / Дряблые корни с весенним дождем», герой всё ещё в поиске своего Грааля, возможности восстановить мораль, изменить современную, не устраивающую его действительность, — а это дорогого стоит, Артём вон на такие жертвы даже ради дружбы не готов, есть определённая граница его любви к чтению: если для понимания текста нужно знать ещё миллион других предшествующих текстов, Артём больше бесится, чем наслаждается. Модернизм пугает его сильнее, чем вызывает удовольствия, а постмодернизм и подавно. Это вообще штука сомнительная, на его взгляд: слишком часто кажется, что за формой содержание теряется, а что может быть важнее мысли? Зачем тогда писать, если считаешь, что всё уже написано и нужно только играть словами и кем-то созданными смыслами? Артём признаёт только Сашу Соколова, слишком уж живо он тянет за собой потоками сознания и вывернутостью реальности.  
— Ты всё недооцениваешь возможности постмодернизма, — говорит Миша. — Вот Сорокин...  
— Нет-нет-нет! — частит Артём, вскидывая руки, пиво чуть не проливается, но он выравнивает бутылку. — Я, конечно, целую тебя в звёзды, рипс лаовай, но только давай не снова про него!   
Миша если запрыгнет на своего любимого конька — модернизм, концептуализм, постмодернизм, метамодернизм, постпостмодернизм, глубже и глубже в бездну, — так и будет на нём гарцевать часами.  
— А про что?  
— Ну, — Артём делает глоток пива, — я сегодня потрахался.  
— Матерь божья, и на твоей улице перевернулся грузовик с резиновыми жопами! — восклицает Миша и закидывает себе в рот остатки кальмаров из пакетика, не прожевав, уточняет: — Ш кем?  
— С Сергеем Ивановичем с работы.  
Артём расплывается в улыбке, вскрывает ещё пачку кальмаров и рассказывает, как стояли курили, как он предложил, как — не — перестал сомневаться, как поехали к Сергею Ивановичу и как с утра он настолько расчувствовался, что даже овсянку слопал, чудесное влияние хорошего секса, не иначе.  
— Меня поражает твоё умение везде находить геев, — говорит Миша наконец.  
— Ты просто не знаешь, куда смотреть. — Артём поигрывает бровями, и Миша смеётся так, что чуть не давится пивом.  
На следующий день Артём заезжает домой. И прежде чем поехать к Сергею Ива... — да сколько можно-то! — к Серёже, принимает душ, собирает себе одежду на завтра и проверяет почту.  
Надо же, «Лето» напечатают в «Знамени», в октябрьском номере, до этого всё забито. И вроде не впервой уже, и денег на этом не заработаешь, и бешеной известности не обретёшь, но Артём всё равно улыбается в экран.  
Да, во время учёбы в институте хотелось многого: и премию Андрея Белого — рубль, бутылку водки и яблоко, — и войти хотя бы в лонг-лист Русского Букера или премии «Дебют» — она тогда была действительно для молодёжи, а не для авторов до тридцати пяти лет, — и всенародную известность, конечно, как без неё? Ну или хотя бы пусть студенты обсуждают на семинарах по современной литературе. Вот только уже на втором курсе Артём понял, что в литературных кругах порядочно зависит от знакомств, от денег или в крайнем случае от удачи и что даже премия ничего не гарантирует: он говорил маме о хорошей современной прозе — о Лимонове, Улицкой, Пелевине, Шишкине, Алексее Иванове, — а она знать не знала этих фамилий, разве что Лимонова, да и тот казался ей мутным типом — с этим Артём не спорил, он тоже не особо его любил, если по-честному, — то ли дело Шукшин, Пастернак, Горький, но они были раньше, а сейчас тираж «Нового мира» не миллион, как во время перестройки, и даже не сто тысяч экземпляров, как до неё, а две тысячи. И никого не смещают с должности главного редактора за печать на страницах рассказов Солженицына. Но кому нужен новый Солженицын? Литературу не запрещают, но на что она влияет?  
Чего Артём смог бы добиться своими рассказами? Показал бы всем, что такое хорошо, а что плохо? Убедил, что гомосексуалистов не стоит ненавидеть? Поведал, что нет ничего страшнее — кого-то потерять? Что мы все одинаковые — несмотря на веру, национальность, увлечения и вкусы. Что если что-то и нужно решать, то не с невиновными людьми, не стоит взрывать, угрожать, убивать, пытать тех, кто ничего не сделал. Эх, те, кто и без его слов так думал, согласились бы и оценили, а другие просто бросили бы читать или и вовсе начали порицать, как он Толстого, — за несовпадение взглядов.  
Что бы Артём ни написал, это не уничтожило бы непонимание.  
Это не предотвратило бы ещё теракт в метро, как недавний у Автозаводской.  
Это никого не могло спасти.  
Это было бесполезно.  
Артём пошёл в армию, надеясь, что хоть что-то сделает, а может — что там всё и кончится. В Чечне тогда уже не велись военные действия, но всё ещё было неспокойно. Туда Артём всё же не попал, отслужил в пехоте под Краснодаром. После не особо вспоминал службу, только изредка жару, фигуру, подпоясанную белым фартуком, Мишки-повара, редкие песни — «Домой, домой, домой, часто снится дом родной» — и мажущуюся ручку, которой он писал письма маме, размолвки и разборки, болтовню о женщинах, ложь, страх, чей-то заразительный смех — наверное, тоже Мишки, они неплохо общались, на гражданке уже переписывались по электронной почте — Артём как раз открыл для себя интернет-кафе, — а потом потеряли друг друга.  
Отслужив, Артём понял, что скучал по друзьям, по собачащемуся семинару, по «Хорошо, Тём, но название…», по тому, как слова под его руками будто сами складываются в текст.  
С премиями так и не сложилось: то ли знакомств не хватило, то ли стремления, то ли качества работам. В последнем Артём, знакомящийся с каждым шорт-листом, сомневался. Впрочем, уже после окончания института его напечатали в «Октябре», в «Новом мире» и дважды в «Знамени». По его имени можно найти несколько страниц — кроме «Фэйсбучной» — в «Гугле»: дублированные в электронном виде публикации в журналах, статья на сайте института о перспективном выпускнике, заметка на каком-то литературном портале.  
Денег не заработаешь этим.  
Ничего не изменишь.  
Не поможешь никому.  
Но без этого просто не получается.  
Ну и… вдруг?  
Артём курит на балконе, думает, что немного попишет, Петя Аврамов собирается на похороны, у него на душе… ну уж точно не кошки. Но похожее что-то. Тьфу ты ну ты, не очень понятно, что с Петей. А ведь, если допишет скорее, может, и этот рассказ напечатают… Нет уж, гнать никогда пользы не приносит. Ну разве что в постели бывает очень кстати.  
Артём ловит фантомное ощущение — кожей к коже, языком к языку. Когда окурок обжигает, он мотает головой и тушит сигарету в стеклянной, стащенной из бара, где когда-то работал, пепельнице.  
Выйдя из дома раньше времени, Артём доливает в бак бензин и заезжает в магазин за виски.  
Правда бутылку они так и не вскрывают.   
Сергей И… Серёжа жарит котлеты по-киевски, Артём шинкует укроп к пюре. Шкварчит масло, чуть шумит вытяжка. Серёжа в однотонной синей футболке и светлых брюках. Левое запястье обнимает ремешок часов. Он почти всё время улыбается: и когда слушает дурацкий анекдот про русского, чукчу и англичанина, и когда вспоминает не менее глупый про Штирлица, и когда рассказывает, что его тётя вырезает все анекдоты из газет, и когда они говорят про чемпионат мира по футболу — Серёжу больше интересует хоккей, а Артём от спорта далёк, — и даже когда речь заходит о назревающей пенсионной реформе, хотя, казалось бы, улыбаться нечему.  
— Просто мы стремимся к Европе, но лишь в тех аспектах, где выгоднее, — говорит Артём и встаёт из-за стола. — Вот и получается, что в Европе выходит соразмерено, а у нас часть как там, а часть типично по-русски — как придётся.  
Он шагает к плите — Сергей И… Серёжа рядом, рука мажет по руке, шкварчит, шумит, Артём скребёт ножом по доске, ссыпая укроп в кастрюлю с пюре.  
— А я обычно сверху сыплю, — говорит Серёжа.  
Рука прижимается к руке, чуть жжёт на ладони, брызнуло-попало, Артём, прикрыв глаза, вылизывает рот Серёжи. Пальцы сжимает с силой.  
Нож, доска, держать, повторяет он себе.  
Нож, доска…  
Нож, доска-а-х…  
— Понял, — говорит Сергей… Серёжа ему в губы, — укроп смешиваем с пюре.  
И он, конечно, улыбается.  
Потом — мясо в сухарях истекает масляным соком, пахнет укропом, Артём вспоминает дурацкую институтскую историю о ссоре с комендантом, потом ещё историю с того времени, когда работал аниматором, Серёжа жуёт, сверкает взглядом, приправленным гусиными лапками, рассказывает, что раньше в другой конторе работал, но нарвался на конфликт с коллегами, причём так особо и не понял из-за чего, делится, что вуз особо не вспоминает, как-то быстро пролетело студенческое время, учился много, да и женился рано, работа, то и другое, уже как в тумане.  
— А мне нравилось в институте, — говорит Артём, собирая на вилку остатки пюре. — Ну, не все пары, конечно, но многие, да и люди вокруг подобрались хорошие.  
— И где ты учился? — спрашивает Сергей И… Серёжа.  
Он сам окончил Плехановку, и вряд ли хоть кто-то переспрашивает у него, стоит назвать институт или специальность. И вряд ли родители когда-то говорили ему, что выбирать надо другую профессию. Хотя кто знает? Артёмов отец, небось, и экономику бы забраковал, мужчина же должен руками работать, а не жопу просиживать в офисе!  
— В Литературном, — отвечает Артём.  
— Слышал, кажется. — Лоб Сергея Ива… Серёжи на миг прорезают три морщины. — Что-то пишешь?  
— Да, бывает. — Он облизывает вилку и не удерживается: — В толстых журналах иногда печатают.  
— В «Новом мире», да? У меня отец его выписывал.  
— Было дело.  
— Ого.  
Артёму, конечно, хочется сказать, что он молодец, что вот аж куда поднялся, делит издание с Шолоховым, Горьким, Есениным и Платоновым, но вместо этого, и пока Серёжа доедает, и пока разливает чай, и пока они чай пьют, он долго говорит о том, что толстые журналы сейчас мало кто читает, не все знают, что они существуют, книгу издать сложно, нужны деньги или знакомство с издателем, получить за публикацию что-то и вовсе нереально, за тираж меньше трёх тысяч экземпляров автор не получает ничего, а не особо известного писателя никто не будет печатать большим, да и сейчас вообще любят маленькие тиражи: лучше потом клепать бесконечно дополнительные, чем получить остаток с миллионного.  
Сергей И… Серёжа задаёт вопросы, чуть хмурит лоб, отвечает на Артёмовы саркастичные улыбки своими тёплыми, рассказывает, как провёл однажды лето на даче за чтением «Искателей». Говорит, что ему всегда больше нравились приключения и детективы.  
— А я больше по реализму. Всё же, как я ни сопротивлялся, институт сделал из меня сноба.   
Серёжа смеётся и ставит пустые чашки в мойку.  
Артём получает уже знакомое полосатое полотенце, позже, чувствуя, как вода подсыхает на шее, курит на балконе, потом вешает свои брюки и рубашку на спинку стула, пока шумит душ, и плюхается на кровать. Вибрирует телефон, и время он проводит за разговором с идущей по темени домой от автобусной остановки Ирой — нет, я тоже не дома, угадай где, — почёсывая пяткой правую икру, таращась чуть левее плоской блямбы светодиодной люстры на потолке и объясняя потом Серёже жестами, что ну сейчас ещё минуту и закончит разговор. Серёжа уходит громыхать посудой в кухне.  
— И вот она на меня так посмотрела, когда я сказала, что понятия не имею, что Лиза втрескалась в Михайлова. Будто я должна это чувствовать! — возмущается Ира.  
— Со мной как-то Ксюша — ну ты её помнишь — делилась любовными переживаниями нашей общей знакомой. И так удивлялась, что я сам всё это не понял. Я, конечно, гей, но это не делает меня фантастическим знатоком женских душ. Нет, я бы не отказался, но, к сожалению...  
В трубке за шуршанием связи приглушённо пикает домофон.  
— Ну что? Дошла до дома?   
— Ага. Пока? Бежишь тра?..  
— Насте привет, — перебивает её Артём.  
Ира фыркает и обещает передать.  
Положив телефон на тумбу, Артём кричит:  
— Я всё.  
— Как жаль, что без меня, — отзывается Сергей И… Серёжа. И Артём хохочет.  
И хочет.  
Очень хочет.  
Потому встаёт с кровати, идёт в кухню и прижимается к Серёже — трусы и футболка — сзади. Жилистые руки в фэйричной пене, часы снял, Артём гладит пальцами живот, зарывается в волоски, носом трётся о шею, задевая чёрную тесёмку. Серёжа чуть откидывает голову назад.  
— Хочешь, чтобы и я всё? — спрашивает.  
Артём двигает бёдрами, по ткани и через ткань, сбивается дыша, что-то мычит, господи, сколько можно говорить и думать.  
Можно постоянно, конечно, но лучше заняться кое-чем ещё.  
Серёжа глаза прикрывает, и Артём видит ресницы, каждую будто, пробивающиеся волоски на подбородке, так близко. Пальцы вжимаются в кожу.  
Сколько людей смотрит на него каждый день: на костюмы и часы, укладку, выбритые щёки. И кто смотрит на другое?  
Кто держит в руках, а?  
Ну и самовлюблённый вы, Артём Васильич, говорит он себе, целуя Серёжу по линии челюсти.   
Раз — и вода больше не шумит, мокрые ладони обхватили Артёмовы запястья, с нажимом гладят, язык скользит в рот, проходится по зубам, по щекам изнутри, по его языку, чуть замирает, движется ленивее, раззадоривающе. Артём жмурится.  
— Пойдём…-ка в… спаль…ню, — говорит наконец Серёжа ему в губы. Артём кивает, прижимаясь подбородком к тёплой коже, у родинки.  
На кровати можно лежать, откинувшись плечами и головой на подушку, можно снимать бельё с себя и тянуть с Серёжи эту ненужную футболку, можно обнимать его за шею, прижимать к себе, тереться о него, да, да, давай уже, я был в ванной, я хочу, ну, ну, ну-у-ух. Артём чувствует, как колено прижимается к плечу, как болтается неловко другая нога, как двигается Серёжа, как шумит в ушах кровь, как губы целуют Артёмову выгнувшуюся шею. Сердце колотится — сильно и быстро, загнанно, заполошно, за-ради момента, когда Артём спустит руку вниз и сможет наконец, задохнувшись, полногрудно выдохнуть, ощутить ещё несколько толчков, прижаться губами к виску, обнять двумя руками вспотевшую спину.  
Между телами мокро, ноют мышцы, и следует, наверное, в следующий раз выбрать другую позу, чай не мальчик, чай не молодеет, чай…  
Да к чёрту.  
Артём хочет и другие позы, и эту.  
Артём много чего хочет.  
И он очень любит что-то хотеть.  
— Ты будешь с утра овсянку? — спрашивает Сергей... Серёжа, чуть отстранившись.  
Артём кивает.  
Какая разница: овсянка или нет? Как он вообще об этом может думать, гурман, ё-моё.  
— Кажется, теперь и ты всё, — говорит он.  
Серёжа держит его за щёки пальцами и чмокает в собравшиеся рыбьим ртом губы. Артёму только и остаётся что закатить глаза.  
Его утро начинается рано, просто больше не спится, за окном давно светло. Серёжа развалился на спине, чуть похрапывая, и не то чтобы сперма хуже овсянки.  
Со звонком будильника Артём откидывает одеяло и садится — а мышцы-таки ноют — на колени Серёжи.  
Овсянку он потом, правда, тоже ест. И даже не опаздывает на работу, въезжая на стоянку — на всякий случай — чуть позже Серёжи.  
Теперь у Артёма в контактах телефона есть ещё один номер, начинается с 909, старый билайновский, как и у Артёма.  
Женя о чём-то болтает с Юлей, Артёму нужно написать несколько текстов и глянуть в группу в «Фэйсбуке». Он вяло занимается всем этим и ничем, — интересно, когда удастся встретиться, хоть попишу сегодня вечером, он каждое утро бреется, каша ещё эта, почему я думаю о каше? — пока Света не зазывает его на перекур.   
Солнце парит, но вдали, над домами, тучи. Артём прикуривает, и Света тоже.  
— И не скажешь, что пол-июня прошло, — говорит она. — Так и лето пролетит.  
— И жизнь, — выдыхает Артём.  
— Ну ты и фаталист. — Света фыркает и затягивается. — А вообще сама не верю, что мне уже почти пятьдесят.  
— По тебе и не скажешь.  
— Ой, льстишь! — улыбается Света.  
Артём думает, что жена Пети похожа на Свету, она моложе разве что, детей нет, но также знает, чего хочет, всем интересуется и не то чтобы идёт в ногу со временем — это звучит по-старпёрски, — она дышит временем. И зовут её как-то звонко. А, а, а… б, б, б.. в, в, в… Варя? Нет. Г, г, г… д, д… Динара? Динара за собой тянет мусульманскую семью. Д, д, д… Дарья? Вроде неплохо. Только разобраться бы ещё с похоронами Петиного отца.  
Артём надеется написать об этом вечером, знает, как на похоронах бывает, да и подробно рассказывать нет нужды, и про отношение Пети к отцу знает, и про кашу у того в голове.  
Кашу.  
Овсянку, не иначе.  
Артём мотает головой, курсор, на мгновение кажется, мигает не только на листе, но и на столе, на обивке дивана, на шторах. Артём закрывает крышку ноутбука. Смотрит в потолок. В голове тоже овсянка мыслей. И про Серёжу, и про деда Колю, и про бабушку, про Петю и его бывшую жену Дашу, которая сначала любила, потом перестала, позже сама себя корила за отсутствие чувств и наконец испытала облегчение, когда узнала, что муж изменил. Вот и повод появился — не только уйти, но и не любить. Правда, Петя про это не знает, для него-то всё иначе. Он же не может заглянуть ей в голову. И Артём тоже в силах только воображать, что люди вокруг него именно такие, как ему думается. Складывать детали, что подмечает, в кучу, добавлять факты, присовокуплять рассказы, делать выводы и надеяться, что не выдаёт желаемое за действительное и не ведёт себя совсем уж высокомерно — я обдумал всё, я тебя отлично знаю, лучше, чем ты сам себя. Нет, может, он понимает кое-что в людях и знает, что ни одна детская травма не проходит просто так, да и не детская тоже. Но всё же лучше не думать, что разгадал человека полностью. Или, по крайней мере, не стоит говорить ему об этом.  
О Серёже ещё есть что узнать. Артём не имеет понятия, живы ли его родители и кто они есть или кем были, почти ничего не знает про бывшую жену и дочь, не знает, что страшное происходило в его жизни, чего он стыдится, что бы переиграл, чего хочет.   
Очередная возможность добавить что-то в своё представление о Серёже выдаётся в пятницу, Артём снова собирается остаться на ночь, сидит на стуле в углу кухни, наблюдает, слушает, ужинает, убирает тарелки в мойку, плескается под душем, но на этот раз сам снимает часы с Серёжиного запястья. Просто подходит, когда тот вытирает руки о кухонное полотенце, чтобы ртом дышать в рот, целовать, обнимать, сминая рубашку, расстёгивая неловкими руками пуговицы, снимая ткань, и держаться за ремешок, да, да, сейчас, душ, да-а…  
На утро Сергей И… Серёжа говорит, что вряд ли получится ещё встретиться в выходные.  
— Надо с документами посидеть, а завтра я с Аней по магазинам. — Он ставит рядом с Артёмом кружку кофе, отпивает из своей. — Аня — это моя дочка.  
Артём помнит: в разводе, дочь вроде почти совершеннолетняя, рано женился.  
— А сколько ей? — спрашивает он и кладёт на хлеб сыр. Сегодня обошлось без овсянки.  
— В сентябре восемнадцать. — У рта Серёжи проступают морщинки-ямочки.  
— Учится?  
— Школу окончила, вот поступать планирует.  
— Ох и сложное время.  
Артём откусывает от бутерброда.  
— Она на бюджет хочет, я пробовал успокоить, что деньги найду, а она мне возьми да скажи что-то вроде: «Как мило, что ты в меня не веришь». — Серёжа вздыхает, ямочки скрываются за бутербродом, кружкой, разглаживаются. — Не знаю, если честно, серьёзно она или нет.   
— Миша, это мой друг, он в институте преподаёт, говорит, что абитуриенты — очень нервный народ, — рассказывает Артём. — Всё же не хухры-мухры, а приходится после одиннадцати лет в одних стенах выбирать себе другие стены, которые не факт что легко позволят принять в себя.  
Серёжа дожёвывает бутерброд и говорит:  
— Может, иногда я и забываю, как это было давно со мной. Да и по-другому было ведь.  
— Трава зеленее, небо голубее, все мужчины вокруг сплошь Ален Делоны, — кивает Артём.  
— А кто не Ален Делон, тот Роберт Де Ниро, — изгибаются в улыбке губы Серёжи.   
— Или Квентин Тарантино.  
— Ну это смотря на чей вкус...   
Они смеются. Покачивая ногой, Артём касается своим коленом Серёжиного, кофе едва остался на дне, покурить бы.  
Одеваясь, Артём думает, что это странно: человек рядом не только то, что видишь. Это не только жилистые руки, сжимающие бёдра. Не только улыбки в курилке. Не только ужины и завтраки. Сбитое дыхание и слюни во рту. Разговоры не очень знающих друг друга людей — с подробными объяснениями и, наоборот, неловкими упущениями.  
Нет, он ещё и отец.  
Занимался сексом с женщиной. Может, любил её, а может, обманывал себя. Держал на руках дочь, сказки рассказывал, ругался с женой, развёлся с ней, видится с дочерью, а она, подумать только, уже выросла. Петя, наверное, думает о подобном: о том, что теперь у Даши есть какая-то целая жизнь без него. Фантастика. Не та, которая лишь слово, что произносят с придыханием, а та, которая начинается плохо, разворачивается с проблесками хорошего и кончается ужасно. Замятинское «Мы» в масштабе жизни маленького Пети. Миша, которому вечером звонит Артём, промедитировав над пустым листом пять минут, говорит, что Артём вообще любит маленьких людей.   
— Почти все твои герои не вызывают желания сопоставить с ними свои чувства и опыт. Скорее, желание не быть такими, хотя общее с ними обязательно найдётся.  
— Что, все Акакии Акакиевичи двадцать первого века? — фыркает Артём. Возможно, он пьёт джин. Возможно, от трёх четвёртых бутылки осталось на полстопки на дне.  
Возможно.  
Воз-можно.  
Целый воз «можно».  
— Ну нет, ты не стремишься описать удручающе несчастного обывателя. — Миша смеётся. — У твоего обывателя есть не только внешняя обывательская шинель, но и огромная подкладка переживаний внутри.  
Артём доливает остатки джина.  
— Подкладище, стало быть. — Он опрокидывает стопку.  
— Снова экзистенциальный кризис, Артём Васильич? Не уважаете старину Альбера.  
— Обижаете, Михаил Евгеньич, — отзывается Артём. — Развожу старину Альбера с джином пятьдесят на пятьдесят и принимаю перорально. Никакой экзистенциальной тоски — только старая добрая неуверенность в том, что пишу.  
— Может, и не перорально надо, — отзывается Миша. — Не с тем ты разводишь! У тебя же теперь есть этот с работы, Серёжа.  
Артём моргает заторможенно, а потом смеётся.  
— О боже мой, Михаил Евгеньич изволили анально пошутить!  
Миша из динамика, кажется, стонет.  
Когда Артём накрывается махровой простынёй, она норовит ускользнуть. И наволочка. И вся реальность. И чёрная дымка за закрытыми веками ходит туда-сюда — вшух, уезжает, как поручень эскалатора, хоп, движением глазных яблок, как перекладыванием ладони, возвращается. Туда-сюда.  
Вшух-хоп-вшух-хоп-вшух...  
И Артём смотрит и смотрит на ленту поручня, на полосатые ступени, и он должен, обязан, не может не смотреть и смотреть, не отрывать взгляда, но кто-то тянет его за руку. И Артём не в силах вырваться, спотыкается по ступеням, по плитке, и смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, и эскалатор всё меньше, точка вдали, пульсирующая, болезненная, горит в раскалывающейся голове. Да, голова просто трещит. Разламывается. Вот-вот с хрустом разлетится части, наверное, на четыре.  
Я проснулся, думает Артём и медленно открывает глаза.  
Светло.  
Трещит.  
Перебрал.  
Артём упирается ладонями в матрас, приподнимает голову и — снова падает лицом в подушку.  
— «Как умру, похороните…» — бурчит он в серую ткань.  
К четырём часам Артём уже достаточно бодр — едва мутит, чуть трещит, — чтобы помыть полы и заглянуть в магазин. Даша курит «Кент» с кнопкой, думает он, стоя на кассе. Пете сначала не особо нравилось, потом он привык.  
Привыкнуть вообще можно ко всему. И каждый раз кажется, что в этот — вероятнее земля поглотит, чем вольёшься в новую струю.  
Но оказывается, что без брата можно жить дальше. Что в общежитии вдали от родни даже хорошо. Что в казармах можно влиться в однообразие, можно притворяться и просто ждать. Что с окончанием института приходит не только непонимание, что теперь делать, но и право решать, искать, пробовать. Что с машиной удобнее, чем на общественном транспорте. Что проводить время с коллегой по работе в одной постели лучше, чем в курилке.  
Подумать только.  
Ладно, последнее было слишком очевидным.  
Во вторник Артём не может избавиться от мысли, что дома его ждёт «Зулейха открывает глаза», много о ней слышал, наконец руки дошли. Начал вчера, чувства смешанные: жуткая жизнь у главной героини, жуткая тем, что неуважение, нелюбовь, оскорбления в семье — это её обыденность, за которую она даже готова благодарить Аллаха, потому что бывает ещё хуже. Артём рассказывает Свете о книге — тридцатые годы, раскулачивание, судьба женщины.  
— Яхина? Это та, что нобелевку получила? — Она морщит лоб, припоминая.  
— Нет. Нобелевку получила Алексиевич.  
— А, точно, про войну там что-то… А в прошлом году Боб Дилан получил, да? Нечего сказать, литература!  
— Нобелевка не особо имеет отношение к искусству, — говорит Артём, затягиваясь. — Будет даже миллион гениев в России, русскоязычному автору не дадут премию чаще, чем раз лет в десять. И эта премия не столько за особые феноменальные способности, сколько за хорошо подобранную тему.  
— Политика. — Света кивает. — Как на Евровидении.  
— Ага, похоже.  
Света тушит недокуренную сигарету и достаёт из сумки конфету, шуршит обёрткой, а потом — между пальцев целлофан — машет рукой, смотрит за Артёма, в сторону дверей. Улыбается, встряхивает головой, в ушах качаются серьги — гроздочки маленьких камешков, мутно-белых, как сперма, думает Артём. Затягивается.  
— Серёж, давно что-то не пересекались, — говорит Света.  
Вспомнишь сперму, вот и…  
— Да дел невпроворот.   
Серёжа становится рядом, по правую руку от Артёма. Тот скользит взглядом по морщинкам, полосатому галстуку, голубой рубашке, тёмному пиджаку, рукав которого скрывает ремешок часов.   
Серёжа выбивает сигарету из пачки, щёлкает зажигалкой.  
— Да и подумываю бросить, стараюсь реже перекуривать.  
— Получается? — спрашивает Артём, отставляет руку с сигаретой в сторону. Уходить не хочется.  
Серёжа затягивается.  
— Ну, как видишь, не особо, — улыбается он.  
Света рассказывает, что её деверь всё никак не мог бросить.  
— А потом? — уточняет Артём.  
— А потом умер.  
— Типун тебе на язык, — говорит Серёжа, но смеётся.  
Пока сигарета греет палец, Артём хохочет.  
На лице у Светы сначала растерянность, потом зрачки сбегают вверх и вправо, губы выдыхают — просто воздух, но в нём явственно чувствуется мысль «что с дураков возьмёшь».  
Света хорошая. Много говорит и много слушает. Зовёт его сама на перекуры, раз-два, и они уже приятели. И не сказать что Артём заметил, как это случилось. А она, наверное, обратила внимание. Может, и на то, что Артём и Серёжа теперь на «ты», тоже. Только, скорее всего, она подумала, что они на брудершафт выпили, а не подержались за члены.  
В лифте поднимаются втроём. Серёжина ладонь мажет по Артёмовым пальцам, Света рассказывает, как недавно застряла в лифте, Артём не сомневается, что Петя на похоронах должен случайно ввернуть чёрный юморок. А потом ехать и думать, что если над смертью не смеяться, то как вообще жить? Разве что в страхе и благоговении перед неизбежной кончиной.  
Артём надеется, что, стоит сесть за ноутбук, и шутка придёт сама, но в голове пусто. И гулко, как в погребе перед уборкой урожая. Только раздражение плесневеет в углу, подобно два месяца как малосольным огурцам в кастрюле.  
Огурцов хочется. Надо будет у мамы взять несколько банок, а то у него не особо получаются. И позвонить надо. Артём набирает номер, закрывая документ и загружая новостную ленту в «Фэйсбуке», да, работаю, пусть ложится в больницу, в отпуск пойдёшь в июле? Опять пироги печёшь? С капустой? Жаль, по почте не пришлёшь.  
Артём смотрит в экран, и кажется, видит загорелые морщинистые руки с короткими ногтями. Руками она готовит, убирает, стирает, возится на участке в земле, у бабушки на огороде. Год за годом.   
Отец избегает врачей до последнего, выпивает по выходным, работает на заводе, ворчит, кричит иногда.  
Артём не знает, откроет ли в книге Зулейха глаза не только в прямом смысле. И не знает, как лучше: открыть глаза или держать привычно закрытыми, живя как заведено.  
Может, Артём сам выбрал бы второй вариант, но он целовал Лерку на выпускном, смотря на Андрея — приятеля, вместе мяч гоняли, крутили музыку на кассетах, впервые пили и курили, теперь Андрей где-то в Новосибирске, женат, с детьми, мама рассказывала. Хотя Артём — за это ему на самом деле стыдно — выбирал второй вариант: обсуждал женщин, смеялся над ними, придумал себе Инну, с которой мог по-всякому и которая в воображении смотрела на него с укором глазами Ильи, косился на Мишку-повара. Нет уж, это не для него.   
Это не должно быть ни для кого.  
— Да, мам, я тебя слушаю…  
А выслушаешь ли ты меня, если я честно расскажу тебе о том, как я живу и о чём думаю?  
Артём мотает головой, крутит колёсико мышки. Мама рассказывает, как напился сосед.  
Артём не собирается лезть на баррикады, бить себя в грудь, он адекватный человек. Он не ждёт всего: понимания от каждого близкого, принятия его искренности, фантастического влияния своих слов. Пусть будет хотя бы что-то.  
Попрощавшись с мамой, Артём звонит Серёже.  
Субботнее утро Артём встречает в его квартире, оба никуда не торопятся и полдня сидят в гостиной перед телевизором. Серёжа закидывает ноги на журнальный столик, а Артём — на колени Серёжи.  
Не то чтобы у него были очень ловкие ступни, но достаточно, чтобы меньше чем через полчаса оказаться вжатым в мягкую — бежевый флок, Артём знает, время работы копирайтером в мебельном магазине не пропьёшь, даже если очень хочется, — обивку, цепляться за подлокотник, тереться о него щекой, ну давай, давай, давай. Колени елозят по обивке, пальцы съезжают, кажется, он прикусывает ткань, чувствуя много, быстро, резко, сильно, да-да, господи, боже мой, господи-бо-о-оже. Серёжа прижимается грудью — мимолётно-холодно мажет по коже крестик, — животом, рёбрами через кожу, к спине, к позвоночнику, к лопаткам, лижет у уха, гладит живот, и ниже, и сжимает, и Артём стонет, жмурится, гспдь-бо-о-а-ах.  
Потом он чувствует, что дышать тяжело, да и вообще ему тяжело, Серёжа целует его куда-то в затылок.  
— Мне даже неловко было, — говорит он. — Ты так звал Господа.  
— У тебя просто иисусий…  
— О боже, — выдыхает Серёжа, не давая договорить, и смеётся в волосы, дыханием шевелит пряди.  
Артём дёргает спиной, изворачивает шею и высвобождает левую руку, чтобы — мышцы тянет — приблизить к себе Серёжину голову и прижаться губами к губам.  
Позже Артём заваривает чай, пока Серёжа оттирает пятно с дивана.  
— Боевое крещение, — кивает на него Артём и — крестик болтается на тесёмке наклонившегося Серёжи — спрашивает: — Ты верующий?  
— Наверное. — Серёжа пожимает плечами. — Хотелось бы, чтобы потом что-то было, но в любом случае вера в душе, а не в словах и обрядах. А ты?  
— Нет, я агностик.  
Артём садится рядом — в стороне от мокрого — и даже, кажется, задрёмывает, мелькает свет-цвет перед глазами, светофорится, слышно тиканье, нервная музыка, монотонный голос диктора вдали, из динамиков, и другой близко, в макушку, говорит, и Артём моргает быстро, трясёт головой.  
— Всё нормально? — спрашивает Серёжа. Смотрит внимательно, а Артём в ответ скользит взглядом к вискам, к глазам, к тонко сгофрированной коже у уголков.  
— Ага, — кивает он.  
— Не надоело им ещё про Украину говорить, — видимо, повторяет Серёжа.  
— И не надоест. — Артём переводит взгляд на телевизор. Там уже диктор. Значит, очередной репортаж кончился. — Нам не простят Крым. Мы в каждой бочке затычка. Собственно, вот и весь вопрос.  
— Будто они нужны Европе.  
— Будто Россия сама с собой может справиться.  
— Вот уж точно. — Серёжа хмыкает.  
Артём раньше много вёл оголтелые политические споры: в гостиной у институтской подруги Ксюши, любящей шумные посиделки вообще и внимание к своему творчеству в частности, дома с родственниками, ещё, кажется, с кем-то. Потом смазалось, перестало волновать. Украина казалась очередной насечкой на флагштоке страны. Чечня, Грузия, и вот теперь другие декорации, чуть другие слова, вроде другие действия. У самого Артёма — чуть другое отношение из-за большей вовлечённости: в Киеве живут родственники по отцу, Артём к ним даже как-то ездил, ещё до всего этого. И он не готов поручиться, где они с Катей, троюродной сестрой, больше пили: в барах или на набережной. Артём окончил третий курс и сбежал из надоевшей Москвы. Катя — они виделись до этого однажды и давно — неожиданно оказалась своей в доску, Артём даже признался ей, что гей, а она ему — что, когда была у них в гостях, им тогда, ровесникам, было четырнадцать, она в него была немножечко влюблена. Артём тот её приезд на две недели почти не помнил, вроде это было летом и, кажется, это тогда Артём пописывал короткие рассказы с плохими концами, а вечерами засыпал с вопросом «Почему?» в голове.  
Почему Олег?   
Почему всё — так?  
Они с Катей — скорее всего, это было на набережной — чокнулись за неудавшийся инцест, Артём даже задержался взглядом на её губах: ненужно, глупо и пьяно.   
Они до сих пор иногда переписываются, хотя сообщения с самого начала были нечастыми то ли оттого, что они слишком разоткровенничались, то ли потому, что переписка не может идти в сравнение с реальным общением. Сейчас Катя замужем, они года четыре хотят ребёнка. Артём даже немного стал разбираться — по разговорам — в ЭКО.  
Артём немного рассказывает о Кате Серёже: как они проводили время в Киеве, как она живёт теперь.  
— Сейчас же мужчин призывного возраста не пускают в Украину? — уточняет тот.  
— Вроде бы. Да я как-то не думал, не особо общаемся уже.  
Уезжает Артём на следующее утро: днём Серёжа видится с дочкой, чаще всего они часа два сидят в каком-нибудь кафе. Остановившись на светофоре, Артём представляет их — мужчину и девушку с фотографии — напротив друг друга, между столик, улыбки похожие, только она, бывает, глаза закатывает, мол, дремучий папа ничего не понимает, а Серёжа иногда смотрит тем самым родительским взглядом «Ты ещё поймёшь». Петин отец, хоть и — а может, потому что — пил нещадно, этот взгляд очень практиковал. А Петя от него всегда просто сатанел: стоило представить, как он так смотрит, и любые сентиментальные зачатки желания увидеться пропадали. И вот Петя стоит на отпевании, вот едет долго на автобусе на кладбище, сухо и жарко, сожительница отца вроде Марина всё хлопочет, а Петя говорит с кем-то и — шутит. Чёрт пойми как.  
Но до этого момента ещё надо добраться.   
Дома Артём пишет два предложения: Петя подходит к церкви и давит малодушный порыв позвонить Даше, у меня отец умер, представляешь, и я… мне… я…  
Артём запрокидывает голову. На потолке замерла вытянутая тень от люстры.  
В голове всё так легко, и стройно, и чётко. А на деле… «Мысль изречённая есть ложь». Артём хмыкает.  
Назавтра они с Серёжей вместе обедают в грузинском ресторане. Там вкусные хачапури. Даже запах кажется съедобным. Серёжа чуть ослабил галстук, прядь волос полукружием лежит на лбу. Он рассказывает, что Аня больше всего любит пиццу, а ещё она вегетарианка, хотя рыбу иногда ест.   
— Наташа всё ругается, что это дурь и блажь. Даже обманывала Аню как-то, она мне вчера жаловалась. А я думаю, что это её решение — что есть, а что нет. А Наташа — мы об этом говорили с ней не раз — давай мне о том, что это я к дочери подмазываюсь, выходной папочка, который всё разрешает, а ей воспитывать и заботиться!  
— В её словах есть зерно. — Артём пожимает плечами, кусочком лепёшки вымачивая желток.   
— Суть ты ухватил, — усмехается Серёжа. — Я же вообще не общался с Аней года два… Так вышло. И мы притираемся. А Наташа ей хорошего желает, но иногда... не знаю. Я, конечно, чувствую себя виноватым, потому что ушёл, и стараюсь с Аней мягче. Ей есть в чём меня упрекнуть, и мне не хочется, чтобы у неё был повод.  
Артём отправляет в рот последний кусок лепёшки.  
— Хорошие мысли часто приходят только после травмирующих событий, — говорит он.  
Если бы он не был геем, не натыкался на оскорбления, непонимание, осуждение, вряд ли он часто бы думал о несправедливости по отношению к кому-то.  
Если бы не потерял Олега, вероятно, его так не заботило бы то, что люди постоянно остаются без родных — из-за болезней, несчастных случаев, войн и вовсе чьего-то решения, что другого человека можно убить.  
— Философ! — фыркает Серёжа.  
Артём закатывает глаза.  
— Да ладно. — Морщинки у глаз становятся чётче. — Ты прав в чём-то. И не подумай, что я хочу очернить Наташу, просто… — Серёжа пожимает плечами.  
— Я понимаю, — кивает Артём.  
И понимает — они обедают вместе, Серёжа говорит о своей семье, в выходные они хотели погулять, у них есть диалог в «Вотсапе», и временами по утрам он ест овсянку.   
Может, Артём не хотел отношений именно с Серёжей — вернее, тогда ещё Сергеем Ивановичем — как с кем-то особенным. Может, он не собирается изливать чувства в поэзии, используя частично свои слова, а частично — интертекстуальность! — классиков. Может, он по-прежнему не очень представляет, что будет дальше. Может, может, может…  
Может, он влюбился.  
Ох уж это острожное «может», оставляющее успокаивающую лазейку.  
Не то чтобы Артём не признаёт чувства или не испытывает их. Не то чтобы он не хочет отношений. Не то чтобы…  
Качалась на зеркале заднего вида зелёная — не первая уже — ёлочка, к боку привалился Ваня. Впереди была дорога, море, каникулы, жизнь.  
Впереди были встречи, объятья, разговоры, прогулки.  
Впереди был диплом, рассказ про героиню, которая не могла найти себе места, не могла найти силы помочь себе, не то что другим — он дал его почитать только мастеру, Тём, это сильно, чувствуется писательская смелость и искренность, — а название? — хорошее, — бесконечные компании, друзья, пиво, водка, да, мама, всё хорошо, да, ищу, да, в порядке.   
Впереди были люди, работы, квартиры.  
И вправду — жизнь.  
Вечером Артём курит в кухне, сидя на табуретке. Белый дым заполняет пространство. Если бы можно было отключить мысли! Или хотя бы успокоиться, стоит прийти к какому-то выводу, а не крутить всё раз за разом.  
Артём щёлкает колёсиком чёрного «Крикета».  
Артём не любит думать. Его ждёт «Зулейха…», и какого чёрта он сидит здесь?  
Всё хорошо.  
Всё в порядке.  
«Всё тлен и безумие, кроме — / (я вычеркнул эту строку)», — крутится в голове.  
Мнительный, пессимистичный дурак.  
С утра Артём решает полежать десять минут после звонка будильника, а через пятнадцать вскакивает с кровати, на завтрак времени нет, умыться бы, и чего раньше не лёг, ну и дурь же вечером в голову лезет, заставляет размазывать метафорические сопли.   
Солнце яркое, золотит дома и деревья, греет, вот-вот жарить начнёт. Артём захлопывает дверцу машины, заводит, проверяет сообщения, поправляет манжеты рубашки. Всё же летом, как ни крути, работать хочется меньше всего.  
В офисе он первым видит Женю, тот ещё в лифте просит разъяснить кое-что. Артём кивает, отправляя Серёже ссылку на заинтересовавшую его статью. Дел оказывается много, и, пожалуй, вечером Артём немного жалуется на это Мише. Тот сидит рядом на переднем сидении — его машина, старая, даже поржавевшая местами «девятка» в ремонте, — и он попросил Артёма подкинуть его в строительный магазин: у него сломался кран.  
— Знаешь, что я думаю, Тём, — говорит Миша. — Человек по сути своей неблагодарная скотина. Как бы ни устроилась жизнь, всё равно что-то да будет не устраивать.   
Кинув взгляд на знак с камерой, Артём чуть снижает скорость. Только штрафов ему не хватает.  
— Чтобы далеко не ходить: когда я работаю, я думаю, что устал и скорей бы отпуск, а когда выхожу в отпуск, начинаю скучать по работе.  
— Да вы извращенец, Михаил Евгеньич, — усмехается Артём.  
— Ага, — кивает Миша. — Злостный работолюб.  
— Хорошо, что не работоё…  
— К чему такая экспрессия! — Миша смеётся.  
Артём перестраивается в крайний ряд.  
На обратном пути Миша по большей части говорит о Юльке. Они много времени проводят вместе и даже подумывают съехаться, потому что куда тянуть?   
— Ты действительно чувствуешь, что, — Артём пожимает плечами, они не двигаются, пробки, по «Яндексу», оранжевые, — ничего не успеваешь?  
— Не знаю. Но мы знаем, чего хотим друг от друга, и в чём смысл ходить вокруг да около?  
— Юлька сказала?  
— Ага. Если б я понимал, чего вообще хочу!  
Они улыбаются.  
Артём знает, что улыбка у Миши на полстороны, и у него самого, пожалуй, такая же.  
Если б он понимал…  
Полночи Артём дочитывает книгу. Со смешанными ощущениями. Про современность он любит больше, или хотя бы про современность автора. Может, дело в том, что его никогда не трогало никакое историческое событие так, чтобы хотелось о нём писать.  
Что-то в книге не до конца устраивает, то ли стиль, то ли тема, то ли то, что не совсем всё плохо, но тоскливо.  
Такая она — большая литература.  
Иногда приятнее комедию какую-нибудь посмотреть.  
Даже не иногда.  
Конечно, литература не про удовольствие — она про травму. Про травмированных героев и про нарыв-надрыв в душе читателя. Если нет этого чувства, то книга, скорее всего, пролетит — не заметишь. И тут же забудешь.  
Гузель Яхина всё же не совсем Артёмова писательница. Он бы выбрал Шишкина, наверное, с его «Письмовником» — тоже современную книгу не о настоящем. Не потому что Шишкин — мужчина. Артём, конечно, слышал не раз мнение, что под руками мужчин рождается литература, а женщин — женская проза, но ещё на творческом семинаре в институте понял, что умение складывать буквы не зависит от того, что между ног. Однокурсница Алиса — немного суетливая девушка с рыжими волосами, они несколько раз обменивались студенческими байками в сквере института и время от времени с пивом обсуждали рассказы с семинара — писала очень страшные и сильные повести. Другая девчонка Женя написала такой текст о потерях, что, честно говоря, Артём немного всплакнул, пока читал, хотя никому в этом не признался. Ксюшины стихи, по мнению Артёма, и в подмётки не годятся какому-нибудь Пригову, или Гандлевскому, или даже Бахыту Кенжееву: они искреннее, давят душу в тисках стиля и неожиданно просто и понятно говорят о неясных чувствах.   
Нет, дело не в поле, а кто так думает, тот просто глупец. Но больше романов Яхиной Артём не будет читать: не его это.  
На часах уже три, внутри Артёма что-то неопределённое, он открывает ноутбук. Петя должен войти в церковь… И...  
Для чего это? У Артёма есть три с половиной эпизода и несколько мыслей, а дальше пустыня с перекати-полем, не иначе. Где костяк? В чём идея?   
Артём поминает чёрта и захлопывает крышку ноутбука.  
Стоит ещё подумать: не о Пете, а рассказе в общем. Пока всё по местам не распределится, всё равно дальше не сможет писать.  
Глаза слипаются, была же идея или нет, и куда всё должно свернуть, чёртов Петя…  
Кажется, с утра он просыпается с его именем в голове.   
Суббота, за окном лето в разгаре. Артём пьёт кофе и собирается провести весь день на диване под телепрограммы разной степени идиотичности. Можно, конечно, позвонить Серёже, ведь сидеть перед телевизором менее приятно, чем заниматься перед ним сексом. Но лень.  
Хотя два дня назад он очень хорошо заехал к Серёже после работы. Так хорошо, что Серёжа лежал под ним, грудь, покрытая тёмными волосками, вздымалась, перекрутилась тесёмка, крестик забился под шею, Артём двигался, наваливался на него, целовал в подбородок, натыкался на губы, лизал язык, вжимался сильнее, задыхался, господи, бо-о-оже, о-о-о го-оспо-оди-и…  
Да, было хорошо, признаёт Артём и запускает руку в трусы. Представляет кусками-ощущениями: бедро с тонкими тёмными волосками, с него соскальзывает рука, в него хочется вцепиться, шея с чётко проступающим адамовым яблоком, зажмурившиеся глаза, такие трогательные, немного нелепо выгнутые губы под конец, упруго натянутая кожа на животе, аккуратный пупок «вовнутрь», член, нет-нет да скрывающийся в крупной ладони, двигающейся туда-сюда в такт, так да, да-да-да...  
Артём таращится в потолок. Запястье придавливает к животу резинка трусов, пальцы мокрые.  
— В Москве до трёх ночи продлят работу метро и сорок пять маршрутов наземного транспорта, по этому же графику будут ходить поезда Московского центрального кольца, — говорит диктор. — С двадцати трёх ноль ноль некоторые улицы в центре станут пешеходными, а именно…  
Артём медленно вытягивает руку на прохладный воздух. Душ лишним не будет.  
Звонок застаёт его, уже когда он может продолжить за диктора некоторые новостные заметки. Всё же, если смотреть все выпуски за день, можно, наверное, чокнуться.  
— Да, — говорит Артём, принимая вызов, и устраивает телефон между плечом и ухом, чтобы можно было резать картошку.  
— Привет, — отзывается Серёжа. — Я сейчас в центре, подумал, что могу не домой поехать, а заехать к тебе.  
Хрустит под ножом картофель. Булькают, падая в воду, ломтики — равномерно, один за другим.  
— Если тебя не пугает суп с салом, то вперёд, — говорит Артём и улыбается, пока Серёжа смеётся.  
Включая огонь под кастрюлей, он надиктовывает адрес.  
Серёжа приносит с собой вафли к чаю и колбасу к хлебу. Еле заметно смотрит по сторонам. Артём, пожалуй, разглядывает квартиры более бессовестно: подмечает, где что как, вдруг пригодится описать, полезно знать, как по-разному живут люди.  
Серёжа уезжал по работе, дел у него всегда невпроворот, компания принадлежит бывшему одногруппнику, вместе рискнули заняться ИП, и часть Серёжина.  
— Я бы, наверное, мог что-то скинуть на Андрея или Сашу, или ещё на кого-то, но, если что-то пойдёт не так, буду винить себя, что не сделал то, что мог, — делится Серёжа, пока Артём разливает суп.  
— А чёрт знает, что там у другого в голове, — соглашается он. — Сам сделаешь — и хоть знаешь, что вообще сделано и как.  
Он плюхается на стул.  
Серёжа мешает золотистый бульон и уточняет:  
— Так это тот самый суп с салом, который мог меня напугать?  
— И с яйцом, — кивает Артём. — Любимый суп моего дедушки. И единственное блюдо, которое он вообще готовил.   
Серёжа вспоминает, что его дедушка лучше бабушки пёк пирожки, что часто бывал у них на даче, а теперь, после их смерти, дом — одно название, покосился, полуразвалился. Его родители не особо интересуются огородом, у них квартира в Клину — не особо далеко от Москвы. Серёжа ездит к ним раз в месяц, иногда чаще, если нужна помощь. Артём рассказывает, что его родители живут в небольшом районном городе. Из предприятий только хлебокомбинат и завод по производству картона. Родители там и работают: мама на хлебокомбинате бухгалтер, папа на заводе начальник цеха. А Артём в школе понял, что ему тесно в этом месте, вот и уехал покорять Москву.   
— И как, покорил? — улыбается морщинками Серёжа.  
— Нет, это она меня покорила.  
Когда только приехал, Артём не сомневался, что его ждёт потрясающая жизнь, в которой он будет на высоте: хорошо сдал экзамены, отлично пишет, все поймут, какой он талантливый, а там и напечатают, раз-два — и на него обрушится писательская слава. И не то чтобы вокруг него все были гениями, нет, просто оказалось, что в школе всё легко оценивается, в школе понятно: кто отличник, тот и молодец, у кого пять по сочинению и желание ваять стихи, тот — талант. На деле выяснилось, что писательство не оценишь влёгкую, слишком по-разному можно писать, слишком много взглядов на литературу есть, не существует единого рецепта, как сделать идеальный текст, да и даже хороший не особо кому-то нужен.   
В своей школе в городе, который он знал от покосившихся гаражей и одноэтажных домов до хрущёвок и памятника Ленину на площади, Артём казался себе особенным, а в Москве понял, что он один из многих. Не лучше, не хуже — просто один из.  
Давно всё это было. И наивно.  
Потом уже он больше думал, что любит Москву: здесь можно и подняться, и затеряться. А он, как и многие, хочет и того, и другого. Хочет быть лучше, хочет признания, но не желает, чтобы видели его ошибки, чтобы обсуждали-осуждали его жизнь.   
Так что у него есть и публикации в толстых литературных журналах, и жильё в спальном районе.  
Артём моет посуду, рассказывая — приходится перекрикивать шум воды, — что, хоть уже ездит на машине, всё равно по привычке ищет съёмные квартиры недалеко от метро.   
— Я сначала отцовскую водил, — рассказывает Серёжа. — Мечтал о своей, сначала подержанный «хёндай» взял, потом наконец заработал на новую.  
У Серёжи тёмно-серый «кия сид». Универсал, вместительный, удобный. Серёже подходит, думает Артём и говорит:  
— А мне от дедушки досталась. Пока на ходу, не вижу смысла менять.  
Когда только приехал в Москву, мечтал о больших деньгах, гонорарах за книги, счетах в банках. И что бы он с ними делал? Нет, наверное, нашёл бы применение. Но, раз уж денег больших нет, значит, и не нужны они.  
Он ездит на работу на своём автомобиле, приобретает одежду, которая нравится, может снимать квартиру, покупает еду и «Бифитер» или «Хугарден», когда хочет. Может тратить деньги на книги, а то к электронным никак не привыкнет: даже когда Миша присылает почитать свои рассказы — в последнее время он мало пишет, — Артём печатает их на принтере. С экрана — совсем другое дело, внимательности ему не хватает так читать. Да и на бумаге удобнее делать пометки или хотя бы закладки оставлять.  
— Недавно бабушка жаловалась, что приехала внучка — моя двоюродная сестра — с мужем, у них машина как раз новая. В лес за ягодами хотели, а Лёша сказал, что ни за что не поедет, дорога плохая.   
— Многие машины не предназначены для сельских дорог, — кивает Серёжа. Артём это видит, повернулся уже. В тишине только холодильник шумит. Кожу на руках стягивает влага, а потом раз — сжимают пальцы. Артём жмурится, чувствуя поцелуй, объятие, близко, сминая одежду, кожей вжимаясь в кожу, скучал, как умудрился, господи, гостиная, давай, да, да, боже…  
Потом простыня валяется сбившимся комом в ногах, они полулежат, подложив под спины подушки, на разложенном — «Он так скрипел, что теперь все соседи знают, что ты ведёшь активную половую жизнь» — диване. Артём гладит своей ногой Серёжину, и ему немного жаль, что Серёжа надел трусы.   
Помехи искажают поле, трибуны, людей.  
— Наши проиграют, — говорит Серёжа.  
— Ага, спасибо хоть не сразу.  
— Зато из-за чемпионата столько ремонтов сделали.  
— В сентябре выборы Собянина — что не доделали сейчас, тогда доделают.  
Ступня, ероша волоски, ведёт по икре, пока та не отзывается, чуть вытягиваясь, давая простор пятке погладить в ответ. Артём трётся коленом о колено, рукой уже скользит по бедру, сбивая ткань трусов.  
— Го-о-ол, го-о-о-ол! — кричит комментатор. — И это два-два. Фантастическая подача и фантастический гол, я сейчас с ума сойду…  
— О, — Артём смотрит в экран, — надо же.  
— Всё равно что-нибудь сейчас как случится.  
— А может, нет. Неплохо же играют.  
— Спорим?  
— На отсос?  
Серёжа смеётся, и они бьют по рукам. Мяч возвращается в игру, дополнительное время. Артём скользит пальцем под ткань трусов снизу — едва-едва.  
— Я почему-то думал, что ты гей, — говорит Серёжа.   
Артём смотрит теперь ему в лицо, пока комментатор частит словами. Серёжа серьёзный, только морщины не врут: те, что у глаз, смеются, а на лбу ни складки.   
— Не сказать что я умею вычислять геев, — продолжает Серёжа. — Честно говоря, мне кажется, что я не то чтобы подозревал, что ты гей, а надеялся, что ты гей.  
Артём моргает. Надо что-то сказать, что-то…  
— Не люблю не оправдывать возложенных на меня надежд.  
— Дурак, — выходит у Серёжи как-то очень мягко. — Я даже хотел тебя куда-то пригласить, но не был уверен, что тебе это надо. Это же глупо — думать, что, раз мы два гея, значит созданы друг для друга.  
— Я уже начал планировать свадьбу, а ты…  
— О боже, — Серёжа закатывает глаза, — ты совсем не можешь говорить о серьёзном?  
На лбу наметились три морщины.  
Артём переводит взгляд на телевизор.   
— Минуту добавляет судья.  
Он снова смотрит Серёже в лицо.  
— Может, я на тебя давно пялился потому, что только импотент бы на тебя не пялился, но в последнее время я пялюсь на тебя из-за того, что ты именно ты. Мужчина, который делает самые вкусные котлеты.  
Морщины разглаживаются.  
— Если тебя покорили котлеты, то меня — твоя смелость, — говорит Серёжа. — То, что ты легко признался мне, что гей, а потом предложил встретиться. Это непросто.  
— Я не всем об этом говорю. — Артём пожимает плечами. — Хотя многие мои знакомые знают, так выходит само собой, язык без костей, вероятнее всего. Правда, родственники не в курсе: они точно не поймут, и я считаю, что лучше пусть они меня считают неудачником без отношений, чем мы начнём вести споры о гомосексуальности. — Артём фыркает. — А ты от всех скрываешь?  
— На работе не говорю, это чревато. Родителей не хочу расстраивать. Лучший друг знает и… — морщины проступают полосами на лбу, — Наташа с Аней.  
— О. Не ожидал.  
Шумит телевизор. И за этим шумом Артём почти не слышит Серёжиного хмыка.  
— Мы с Наташей сошлись на первом курсе ещё. Сразу. Не знаю до сих пор, влюбился или нет. Она была замечательной, а я… — Серёжа усмехается, — хотел быть нормальным. Всё завертелось, она забеременела, я доучивался и работал. Я хотел дать Наташе и Ане всё: поездки на море в санаторий, кружки всякие, подарки, чтоб ни в чём не нуждались, свою квартиру, чтоб не тесниться с Наташиными родителями, летний лагерь, игрушки. А потом мы начали ругаться, то по поводам, то без... сложное было время. Для меня Наташа была важной, но я смог признаться себе, что гей. А потом и ей признался, мы с ней иногда хорошо говорили — когда не орали друг на друга. Она даже поняла, мы ещё жили вместе с год, развелись в 2012, она тогда сказала, что не может так, что ей мало того, что есть. Я… не знаю. Я пытался: Аню в лагерь снова отправили хороший, она любила лагери, потом они в Испанию съездили, ноутбук Ане купили, ещё что-то. В общем, мы тогда не ругались даже, просто решили, что по отдельности у нас будет возможность найти кого-то. Аню жалко было, но я сразу решил, что видеться будем, да и я всё так же готов сделать так, чтоб она ни в чём себе не отказывала. Так и было, а потом... Наташа вообще многое говорит, не подумав. Как я понял, она сплетничала с подругой на кухне под вино, а Аня услышала. Не говорила со мной долго очень. Потом вроде пришли к консенсусу.  
— Да-а-а, история. — Артём поднимает руку, проводит по Серёжиному лбу ладонью с нажимом, разглаживая три напряжённые морщины. — Видать, Анька решила, что папка променял маму на мужика.  
— На троих сразу, — фыркает Серёжа.  
Артём знает, что должен что-то сказать, не молчать, с ним поделились, для Серёжи это важно, а он, чёрт побери, писатель, он может, он скажет…  
— Хорошо, что всё наладилось.  
Раз — и Серёжа улыбается.  
— Тоже не знаешь, что в таких случаях говорить?  
— Вообще нет.  
Кожа под пальцами ровная. Губы у Серёжи чуть шершавые. Когда-то он прижимался ими к накрашенному помадой рту. Когда-то целовал лоб младенца. Когда-то так запутался в себе, что забыл о тех, кто дорог.   
Артём перекидывает ногу через Серёжины бёдра, смотрит в глаза — чёрный зрачок обрамлён серым ободком радужки. Комментатор объявляет серию пенальти, бьёт хорватский игрок, и Артём замирает, только голову поворачивает — жилистая рука держит его за спину, мышцы шеи тянет, — экран пестрит помехами.  
После Артём соскальзывает задницей к голеням, чтоб наклониться и приспустить с Серёжи трусы.  
Возможно, в среду Артём немного хвастается Ире своей интимной жизнью. Без подробностей, нет уж, всё будет знать только он. Но вот о том, что наконец он может часто, много и от души, промолчать не удаётся.  
— Повезло, — говорит Ира.  
Тон неопределённый, хотя, если бы говорили лично, а не по телефону, Артём бы и то вряд ли понял, что у неё на уме. Вроде давно знает Иру, но у неё не особо живая мимика, а ещё — стремление делать хорошую мину, какая бы игра ни была.  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Артём. Он сидит в машине перед домом — там ноутбук, Петя, пельмени, вечер просмотра потолка. Набрать решил сам.  
— Да в последнее время, — начинает Ира, молчит, но потом всё же продолжает: — Я поздно прихожу, Настя устаёт, то я не хочу, то она, то просто никак. Я... — Ира говорит, что очень сильно — аж до мата — умаялась.  
— Может, отпуск? — предлагает Артём.  
— Настя будет брать, я пока не могу, у нас же маленькая контора, сейчас Галина Сергевна гуляет, потом, может, удастся.  
— Хоть Настя отдохнёт. Вдруг лучше станет.  
За лобовым стеклом сумерки, не так давно зажглись фонари. Панацея от всех бед — общие слова. Хотел бы Артём знать, что говорить. Хотел бы помогать хоть тем, кто важен. И толку от его умения складывать предложения на бумаге, рассказывая о жизнях несуществующих людей.  
— Я надеюсь. Просто знаешь это чувство… когда одно к другому наваливается.  
— Ещё как! — Артём фыркает.  
— Прозвучало так, будто ты главный неудачник страны.  
— Почему только страны?  
Ира смеётся сквозь шуршание связи.  
Дома Артём всё же открывает ноутбук, загружает файл «апллмврл», отматывает в конец, перечитывает три абзаца. Пальцы замирают на клавиатуре.  
Нет, вообще нет.  
Артём нажимает крестик в правом верхнем углу. Программа уточняет, сохранить ли изменения. Он что, что-то изменил? Ах да, запятую доставил. Прогресс всем прогрессам прогресс. Артём нажимает «Сохранить».   
Лучше он почитает что-то, но без неожиданностей. Перебирая прочитанные книги на полках, почти останавливается на «Траектории краба» — больше неё у Грасса он любит разве что «Луковицу памяти», — но решает, что она слишком трагичная для его настроения. В конце концов Артём устраивается на диване со старым стащенным из библиотеки изданием «Горя от ума». То, что он может договаривать за героев некоторые реплики, по крайней мере благотворно влияет на самооценку. Да и «бывают странны сны, а наяву страннее» — в точности и актуальности на все времена Грибоедову не откажешь  
Вот у Артёма так не получается. Не сказать что его амбиции доходят до мечтаний, как его станут восхвалять через сто с лишним лет. Но есть что-то обидное в том, что это вряд ли будет так.  
Не пиши он — наверное, жить было бы проще.  
Не думал бы, достаточно ли делает, на полную ли выкладывается. Не погружался бы в жизни своих героев, пропуская многое из того, что вокруг, мимо ушей, не сбегая от реальности — ему ведь уже не четырнадцать, — просто увлекаясь. Не болтались бы в голове эти мысли.  
Может, лучше было бы, если бы он никогда не начинал: не пытался писать стихи, оглядываясь сначала на Пушкина и Лермонтова, а после на Пастернака и Бродского, не клепал трагичные рассказы один за другим, исписывая ими тетради на девяносто шесть листов.  
Но он мог бы не начать писать, только если бы летом на озере Олег не утонул. Если бы друзья подбросили его домой на машине, он растрепал Артёмовы волосы, рассказал что-то дурацкое, пошутил совсем не смешно. Если бы не пришлось слушать мамины рыдания и папино «Олег, он… не придёт». Если бы Артём не стоял потом на кладбище — с сухими глазами и толщей земли на сердце. Если бы не думал, что это ужасно несправедливо, что так не должно быть, за что ему это, за что это Олегу, он о стольком мечтал, у него столько было впереди, за что это маме и папе, им всем, за что?!  
Вернись Олег чуть пьяный и счастливый, скажи: «Тём, вот подрастёшь, и тебя возьмём», Артём бы вряд ли исписывал страницы рассказами, где герои счастливы и ещё не знают, что через три абзаца всё для них кончится.   
Литература не про удовольствие — она про травму.  
Как бы ни хотелось думать иначе, но у каждого знакомого Артёма, который хорошо пишет, в жизни обязательно случалось что-то плохое. Славе только исполнилось одиннадцать, когда его батя — он всегда называл отца так — заболел, а меньше чем через полгода умер. У Миши родители всё детство переругивались, а потом выяснилось, что у отца была любовница, теперь она забеременела и он уходит к ней. Алиса — вроде между делом, но заикнувшись — призналась, что у неё сестра с синдромом Дауна. Илья легко рассказывал, что его бил отец — за то, что плохо учится, за то, что не оправдывает надежд, за то, что гей, — и обязательно добавлял в конце, что он-то свалил подальше, а этот говнюк так и остался в Верхнем Зажопинске, чтоб он кони двинул. У Ксюши, казалось, всё было хорошо, а потом они напились — вроде у Артёма в комнате в общаге — до соплей просто, кажется, у неё действительно сопли и слёзы текли, когда она рассказывала, что встречалась с парнем, с Лёхой, ей было пятнадцать, он был старше, он всё ездил куда-то с пацанами с района, деньги у него появились, пальцы веером, говорила Ксюшина мама, поджимая губы, а потом ножом пырнули. Совсем неудачно.  
Может, конечно, Артём надумал это — причину писать, обязательное условие для хорошего текста, — чтобы говорить себе: да, я подхожу под схему, я пишу отлично. Или дело в том, что слишком важен Олег для Артёма — настолько, насколько никогда не был бы, если бы вернулся с озера домой, — что слишком долго и много он думал о брате.  
Так много, что теперь не хочет вовсе.  
Смысла-то в этом нет.  
Он же ничего не может сделать. Он ведь не в силах не то что вернуть Олега, но даже спасти какого-нибудь другого молодого парня, учащегося на автомеханика и собирающегося служить. Любящего дедушкин суп с салом и яйцом. Часто ссорящегося с младшим братом, но всегда первым приходящего мириться. Мечтающего о своей машине и о Лене из соседнего подъезда.  
Всё, что Артём может, — это писать и надеяться, что его речи за десять шагов будут слышны. Или хоть кого-то заставят задуматься. Хоть кому-то помогут. Хоть как-то.  
Артём не ложится спать, пока не дочитывает «Горе от ума» до конца.  
Серёжа, как выясняется, в школе так и не прочитал Грибоедова, вообще от классики бежал как мог, разве что о ВОВ читал, вот это люди, это поступки, да и… приключения.  
— Мне даже немного неудобно, — признаётся Серёжа за обедом. — Аня любит читать, школьную программу она заранее, мне кажется, всю осилила, рассказывает мне иногда про какие-то книги, а я не знаю, как признаться, что многое не читал, а то, что читал, забыл.  
Они снова в грузинском кафе. Там дороже, конечно, чем в столовой, но не позволять себе иногда хачапури, по мнению Артёма, грешно.  
— Мне кажется, я сейчас в столбик не сосчитаю, — говорит он. — Уж про всякие формулы вообще молчу. Помнить то, чем не пользуешься, невозможно.  
— Мне обычно Толстой не нужен, но думаю, прочёл бы — лучше бы Аню понимал. А времени нет.   
Серёжа ещё жуёт в перерывах между словами, Артём же покончил с едой.  
— Нет уж, обычно Толстой никому не нужен, — фыркает Артём. — Не стоит переоценивать силу влияния литературы.  
Чуть нахмурившись, Серёжа методично мешает ложкой суп, чтобы наконец сказать:  
— Мне кажется, любое искусство — это моральный ориентир, как поступать хорошо, а как плохо.  
— Ага, «крошка сын / к отцу пришел, / и спросила кроха…»  
— Вот. — Серёжа наставляет на Артёма ложку, с неё на столешницу летит смачная капля бульона, Серёжа, спохватившись, возвращает ложку в суп и договаривает: — Ты говоришь: никакого влияния, а сам цитируешь Маяковского.  
— Ну уж Володя — это святое! — смеётся Артём и думает: «Всё то же, Сережа! / — Всё то же, Володя».   
Цветаева — это тоже святое.  
Серёжа вытирает губы салфеткой. Артём следит взглядом за движениями пальцев, тонкой бумагой, губами, мелькающими среди складок.  
— В конце концов, — говорит Артём, — Аня не только о книгах говорит.  
— К счастью, нет. — Серёжа улыбается морщинками.  
Артём отхлёбывает — ещё на работу потом, а то бы взял пиво — чаю и спрашивает:  
— А куда она поступает?  
— МГИМО.  
— Серьёзный выбор.  
— Вот уж точно. — Серёжа кивает. — Меня родители тормошили, чтоб образование получал. Я не особо вообще знал, чего хочу, а она сама всё решила, я только курсы оплачивал, которые она же нашла.  
— Пробивная мадам.  
— Да, Анька такая.  
Серёжа коротко — как-то… счастливо — смеётся, и Артёму хочется перегнуться через стол, прижаться губами к его виску и замереть. Он моргает и допивает чай.  
В офисе Артём находит время зайти на «Фэйсбук» не только по работе. Ксюша пишет, что хочет собраться на следующих выходных, все свои, давно не сидели. У Серёжи вроде бы как раз планы: у родителей давно не был, с Аней, как всегда, встретится. Артём обещает прийти. Привычно будет чай и выпивка, много разговоров о прошлом, песни или стихи, из бывших однокурсников, кроме Ксюши, Таня и Алина, Алина обязательно проворчит что-то о Мише, хотя именно на него оставит дочь.  
Миша действительно собирается жить с Юлькой. Артём знакомится с ней, когда помогает перевозить вещи. Она серьёзная, взгляд — прищур, тоже, как Миша, в очках. Расписывает, где в сумках и коробках бьющееся, а где нет. Никакая она не Юлька — Юлия во плоти. А собачка у неё — многолающее маленькое существо.   
— Мося, — представляет она его. — Йоркширский терьер.  
Потом, правда, они втроём сидят в гостиной, Миша и Юля — ладно, просто Юля — пьют пиво, из кухни пахнет запечённой курицей, Юля рассказывает дурацкие байки с работы и смеётся над Артёмовыми анекдотами.  
— Вы вместе учились? — спрашивает она.  
— С третьего курса вроде, — отвечает Миша.   
— Ага, я из армии как пришёл, восстановился.   
Позже, возвращаясь с балкона, где выкурил сигарету и написал Серёже, что часа через два приедет, Артём видит, как целуются Юля и Миша. Артём поднимает бровь, смотря, как пальцы с бежевыми ногтями — на безымянных цветочки-стразы — сжимают ткань серой футболки. В голове что-то невнятное: и попробуй посиди с Мишей теперь вдвоём на родном диване, и пусть это будет лучше, чем с Алиной, и какая Юля непривычная и чужая, и как они, интересно, в постели, и он бы сейчас с Серёжей тоже…  
Курица оказывается вкусной, Мося очень расстраивается, что с ним не делятся, вместо этого сыплют дурацкий корм, а у Артёма и Юли даже обнаруживается общий знакомый.   
— Вы, конечно, ещё не женились, но я бы не хотел, чтобы вы разводились, — шепчет Артём в коридоре, уже надев кроссовки.  
— Шут, — закатывает глаза Миша и хлопает Артёма по плечу. Артём ему криво подмигивает, и они смеются.  
Потом Артём ещё долго — в подъезде, на вечерней прохладе, в салоне машины, — пока не устают мышцы, улыбается.  
Серёжа встречает Артёма у двери: телом к телу, языком к языку, жарко, приветствующе. Улыбается в губы, пока Артём, чуть дёргаясь, скидывает туфли.   
— Помог перетащить вещи?  
— Да там не особо много было. Юля от родителей переезжала, взяла самое важное, ещё по мере необходимости будет что-то забирать.  
— Быстро они вроде, — говорит Серёжа, отстраняясь.  
— Она явно взяла Мишу за яйца. — Артём подцепляет пальцами ворот футболки и, снимая, договаривает в ткань: — Может, это ему и надо, сам бы он мог болтаться и не решаться ещё долго. — Он складывает футболку в четыре раза. — Я в душ.  
Серёжа снова шагает к нему, мнётся между ткань, губы впечатываются в губы.  
— Я с тобой.  
Мокнут волосы, щекочуще стекает вода, липнет к коже тесёмка, Артём целует шею, вжимает ладони в спину, чувствуя, как руки гладят, пальцы нежат, проникают, ох, господи, Серёж, не тормози, бо-о-оже. Кажется, Серёжа смеётся на ухо — едва-едва, полусмехом-полудыханием. Целует в волосы, и всё так мокро, и сильно, и вжимаясь, и господи, да-а-а…  
— Давай всё же в спальне продолжим? — шепчет Серёжа в висок, ладони проходятся по бёдрам, отпускают — не-э-эт, — плещутся в воде.  
— Да плевать где, — бурчит Артём, резкими движениями смывая с тела остатки геля. — Главное — продолжить.  
Член Серёжи он задевает, конечно же, случайно.  
Абсолютно нежданные и негаданные четыре раза.  
Зато совершенно ожидаемо потом оказаться вжатым в матрас, тереться щекой о наволочку, чувствовать руки на бёдрах, тяжесть тела, длину, толщину, силу, господи, боже, да, да, да-а-а... Пальцы сжимают подушку, колени трясутся, разъезжаются, опять мышцы тянуть будет, плевать, жарко, влажно, не вытерлись толком, Серёжа наваливается, в плечо целует-лижет, весь, много, быстро, резко, бо-о-оже…  
Чуть болезненно потом чувствовать толчки, смотреть мерцание на веках, слушать шум в ушах, буханье сердца, громкое дыхание. Шлепки — больше чувствовать, и горячее тело сверху, замершее и — раз — навалившееся, почти задыхающееся, что-то выстонавшее.  
Артём откидывает голову назад, неудобно лежать, тяжело, но можно прижаться губами к виску, мазнуть в сторону правого глаза, языком пролизать тонкие лучи морщинок.  
— Я встану сейчас, — обещает Серёжа.  
— Минут пять можешь полежать, только если завтра не будешь варить овсянку.  
Серёжа лежит все десять, на утро делает целую кастрюлю овсянки, но Артём всё равно приезжает на работу в хорошем расположении духа. Правда, держится оно не особо долго: аврал, а ещё выясняется, что Женя собирается увольняться, нашёл себе другое место, компания какая-то международная. Эх, будут эти его пальцы мельтешить перед кем-то другим…  
Артём моргает. И как давно он об этих пальцах думал?  
Действительно, зачем воображать эти пальцы, если есть другие, и уж они точно знают, что делать, чтобы Артём упоминал Господа всуе.  
Хотя, конечно, не то чтобы Артёму для этого нужно много, он очень даже на коне. И так уж сложилось, что он быстрый не только в том, что касается курения и еды. Хорошо, что всегда можно выкурить вторую сигарету или положить себе ещё котлету.  
Сейчас бы Артём не отказался. Постучался бы в дверь Серёжиного кабинета, зашёл внутрь, наклонился над ним, сидящим за столом — серый костюм, белая рубашка, галстук в полоску, — снял бы очки для чтения, закрывающие дужками морщинки и…   
Артём мотает головой и идёт предлагать Свете перекурить. У неё тоже дела, но она подхватывает сумочку, прикрикивает на кого-то, отмахивается от Лены. В курилке Артём узнаёт, что на даче уже пошли огурцы.  
— Дождик бы, — мечтает Света и тушит полускуренную сигарету.  
— Вроде обещают. — Артём затягивается в последний раз.  
Серёжа перекуривать выходит редко: старается не больше двух сигарет в день. Насколько Артём знает, получается с переменным успехом. Вечером он дышит табачным дыханием в рот Серёже, тот задержался на работе, но приехал как смог домой к Артёму. Он вылизывает Серёжино нёбо и пытается вспомнить, запихнул ли пепельницу и пачку под кресло на балконе. А то соблазну сложно противиться.  
Лёжа в кровати, Серёжа вспоминает, как попробовал курить в институте.  
— А мне лет двенадцать было, — рассказывает Артём. — Украл у Олега, а попало нам обоим.  
Серёжина нога гладит Артёмову под махровой простынёй — давним подарком мамы, который Артём достаёт каждое лето.  
— Олег — это твой брат? — уточняет Серёжа.  
Темно. Чуть душно. Шурх-шурх — ведёт стопа, едва щекотно.  
— Да… Он утонул. Давно.  
Серёжа издаёт внятный звук, похожий на оханье, и с заминкой сочувствует:  
— Хреново это.  
Артём усмехается, говоря:  
— Есть такое.  
Позже, когда глаза слипаются, а говорить уже не то чтобы не о чем, но чертовски лень, Артём уточняет:  
— Так ты к родителям в воскресенье?  
— Да, в субботу Аня попросила её в магазин отвезти, одежду купим, — говорит он. — А в воскресенье в семь хочу выехать в Клин.  
— Тогда увидимся на работе, получается?  
Кивая, Серёжа прижимается подбородком к Артёмову плечу.  
К Ксюше Артём едет в субботу после обеда. Сначала он действительно не собирается пить: он на машине, и ему вполне хватит сока и общения с людьми, которых давно не видел. Ксюша — невысокая, улыбчивая, в джинсах с высокой талией и светлой майке — обнимает его в коридоре под шум голосов и берёт из рук бутылку вина.  
— О, моё любимое, — говорит она.  
— Ну как я мог без него прийти! — улыбается Артём.  
С Ксюшей он познакомился в институте, играли в морской бой на теории литературной критики, болтали иногда, потом она пригласила его на квартирник, и он немножечко влюбился в её стихи.   
Ксюша замужем за Владом — они были на одном творческом семинаре, он вроде года на три старше. Сонька у бабушки с дедушкой, а Ксюша зазвала всех старых приятелей. Артём со всеми знаком, здороваясь, устраивается в одном из двух кресел. Кто на стуле, кто на диване, все болтают, пытаются играть в карты. На журнальном столике алкоголь, соки, закуски и пирог со свекольной ботвой, который испекла, конечно, Таня: она всегда приходит с выпечкой, а вид свежей ботвы на участке у дома, кажется, пробуждает в ней осетинские корни. Алина, сидя в кресле, громко смеётся над Марининой шуткой. Марина и Кирилл — когда-то знакомые знакомых, пришедшие послушать Ксюшины стихи, а теперь старые добрые друзья.  
Кажется, про студенческие времена вспоминает Ксюша. Раз! — и пошло-поехало: ремонт делают, ректор снова сменился, преподаватели уходят кто на пенсию, кто вперёд ногами.  
— Артём, а ты был на похоронах? — спрашивает Алина. — Я хотела пойти, но не смогла.  
В прошлом году умер мастер — тот самый, которому никогда не нравились Артёмовы названия.   
— Нет. — Он качает головой. — Я не так давно узнал.  
Зато сразу вспомнил — и названия глупые, и как он усмехался из-под усов, и как ругался со студентами, и как делился цитатами из понравившихся произведений, и как однажды замолвил словечко перед профессором, который не хотел принимать у Артёма экзамен из-за того, что он много прогулял.  
— О, я недавно с Лизой переписывалась, — вспоминает Ксюша. — Она же с мужем в Америку умотала.  
— Вот везуха, — почти стонет Таня. Они с Ксюшей с института дружат, а Артём про неё толком ничего не может сказать: замужем, сын, пироги печёт, вроде были какие-то проблемы с работой, точно терпеть не может Умберто Эко, чёрт знает, откуда Артём в курсе и почему именно последнее так отчётливо отложилось в памяти.  
— Лиза рассказала…  
Артём подливает в свой вишнёвый сок стоящего на журнальном столе виски. Допивает. Наливает заново, но без сока. Ему тоже есть что вспомнить, что узнать и что рассказать.  
Илья живёт в Германии и выкладывает в «Фэйсбуке» фотографии со своим мужчиной, то есть теперь уже мужем: в прошлом году они заключили брак.  
Слава женился года три назад, квартиру в ипотеку взяли недавно, наконец съехали от его мамы, ты с ним уже не особо общаешься, Тём? Ой, а свадьбу помнишь? Платье красивое очень у Аллы, у невесты, было.   
У Жеки аж трое детей. Артём не особо с ним пересекался, они с одного семинара с Ксюшей и Владом. Хотя Жека какое-то время встречался с Алисой.  
На похоронах Алисы Артём был два года назад. Рак.   
Алина всегда боялась этого, готова из-за каждой показавшейся странной родинки к хирургу ходить. На всякий случай. Мишу это раздражало.   
Нет, Алин, Миша ещё не спился, и ты это сама знаешь, иначе бы он сейчас с Дашкой не сидел.  
А вот Лёня спился, давно уже, в 2012 вроде похоронили. Его Артём хорошо помнит, на одном семинаре были. Лёня всё про Чечню писал, у него там брат служил в 98-м. Над Лёней немного смеялись, слишком легко предсказать было, что будет в его очередном тексте.  
Артём, кажется, допивает бутылку один. Ксюша поёт под гитару, потом её берёт Кирилл. Наигрывает Талькова.  
— «Я воскресну и спою на дне рождения страны…» — бормочет Артём, когда Ксюша присаживается на подлокотник его кресла. Пахнет сладко.   
— Ты вроде на машине? — спрашивает она.  
Артём вскидывает брови.  
— Это тонкий намёк на то, что я в хлам?  
Ксюша фыркает.  
— Я видела тебя в хлам, это так — в хламчик.  
— Такси вызову, — говорит Артём, отсмеявшись. — Завтра заберу машину.  
Покурить на лестничную площадку Артём выходит с Владом, но тот быстро возвращается. Таня уже собралась, машет Артёму — снизу вверх, через десять ступенек — по пути к лифту. Артём достаёт смартфон. Скользит по экрану, листая список контактов. Вверх-вниз.  
Вниз-вверх.  
Вверх-вни…  
Нажимает на имя «Серёжа» и, затягиваясь, слушает гудки. Вокруг дымно, внутри, кажется, тоже.  
— Алло, — слышит из динамика. Заторможенно моргает. На мгновение кажется, что он не помнит, как ворочать языком.  
— Я… — Артём прочищает горло. — Я вроде говорил, что у подруги буду. — Затягивается, лестничная площадка слегка плывёт. — Выпил… вот. Можешь приехать?  
Трубка шумит молчанием. Артём чуть качается вместе с окружающей обстановкой, туда-сюда, сюда-туда, ву-у-ух, ву-у…  
— Куда? — спрашивает Серёжа.  
…У-ух.  
Артём диктует адрес и тушит окурок о крышку мусоропровода.  
Когда Серёжа пишет, что подъехал, Артём чувствует себя гораздо трезвее. Он даже один раз выиграл в дурака. Набирай он номер сейчас, скорее вызвал бы такси, чем позвонил Серёже, который устал за день и которому завтра рано вставать.  
Артём пишет, что сейчас спустится, и неловко — комната чуть скользит — поднимается с кресла. Попрощавшись со всеми, обнимает напоследок Ксюшу.   
Лифт бултыхается по шахте. И в желудке что-то тоже. Артём немного стоит на первом этаже под жужжащей лампой, прежде чем выйти на улицу.  
Серёжа остановился напротив подъезда, мотор шумит, он курит.  
— Вытащил тебя не пойми куда на ночь глядя, — кается Артём, доставая пачку сигарет.  
— Всё в порядке. — Серёжа вроде улыбается. Артём щурит глаза: есть или нет морщины на лбу?  
Морщась — начинает трещать голова, — Артём смотрит на свою стоящую неподалёку «ниву» и прикидывает, смог бы он поехать сейчас сам. Нет, конечно. Он не в жизнь не нарушит правила. Не то что дедушка — тот накидывал, не говоря уж о застёгивании, ремень безопасности, исключительно когда приближался к посту ГАИ, а ограничения скорости считал не больше чем рекомендациями.   
Хотя, конечно, трафик в сельской местности и в столице не сравнить. Если бы в Москве на месте каждой аварии ставили на обочинах кресты, как в сёлах, она бы превратилась в одно большое кладбище.  
Артём давит окурок носком ботинка. Серёжа залезает в машину первым.  
— Ну и пасёт от тебя, — говорит он, когда Артём захлопывает дверцу. Морщины на лбу всё же есть.   
Пахнет вообще-то Серёжиным одеколоном и табаком. Нависает потолок машины, полумрак на улице качается, замок ремня безопасности оказывается ближе, чем думалось, и Артём чуть не промахивается, ударяется пальцем.  
— Перебрал, думал обо всяком. — Он неопределённо машет рукой. Потом трясёт ей ещё, надеясь, что это поможет унять боль.  
Машина трогается с места.  
— Всё нормально?  
— Да, вроде, — таращится Артём на костяшку указательного.  
Серёжины руки на руле. Он щурится вперёд. Может, ему стоит не только при чтении очки носить? Или не забирать в полночь пьяных Артёмов.  
— Ты святой, — говорит Артём, убедившись, что самое ужасное, что грозит его пальцу, — раздражающая пульсация чуть содранной кожи.  
— Мне не сложно тебя забрать. Я только подъехал к дому, даже не припарковался.  
— Ты устал, а тут я такой весь... — И о чём он начал говорить? — Весь я.  
Серёжа смеётся.  
— Вот уж точно весь ты.   
Артём не целует его только потому, что врезаться в столб означает потерять возможность поцеловать его ещё хоть раз.  
О чём-то таком, кажется, говорил Миша.  
Или нет.  
К чёрту.  
Артём сам не замечает, как задрёмывает под музыку. Или Тальков ему снится.  
Серёжа уезжает рано. Артём просыпается, когда он встаёт с кровати, бурчит:  
— Я сейчас.  
— Спи, — отзывается Серёжа. — Я приеду часов в пять.  
Артём снова задрёмывает, чтобы окончательно открыть глаза с трудом и с головной болью.  
Нет, пить точно нужно меньше.  
И вдумчивее.  
И реже.  
«…И вас коснётся тленье, / И вы сгниёте до костей».   
Артём вылезает из кровати, морщится, чешет живот и бредёт в кухню. Кофе сделает из него хоть подобие человека.  
День Артём проводит перед телевизором, вяло думает, что уже почти август, давно не видел родителей, бабушке обещал, нужно взять недели две числа с пятнадцатого.   
В какой-то момент — бормочет телевизор, капает дождь по водоотливу, за стеной кричат соседи, диван мягкий, глаза закрываются — кажется, что время еле движется, застыло, надо же, он чувствует, как проваливает в сон, думает, написать бы про Петю, давно не писал, и от этого как-то муторно, выныривает, снова уползает в сон и опять выныривает, распахивает наконец глаза. Колотится тахикардично сердце. На часах уже четыре.  
Нет, показалось, время не застыло, несётся, как всегда, не замедлишь, не остановишь, не успеешь ничего. А когда-то было иначе, не лето было маленькой жизнью — каждый летний день отдельно. Драки на палках, футбол с пацанами, Тём, бабушка просила помочь, терпеть тебя не могу, давай мириться, ты проспорил, теперь строим шалаш, если мы перережем ошейник Пушка, бабушка решит, что он перетёрся сам, дедушка с дедом Колей пьют, бабушка злющая, тише иди, а то бабушка услышит, если ты крышу проломишь, нам вставят звездюлей, ты спишь? Тём, Тё-о-м, Тё-о-ом, давай я тебе сейчас расскажу историю об одной девочке, к которой приехал гроб на колёсиках…  
Артём жмурится.  
Кажется, он сам не понял, когда время побежало иначе, когда в сутки стало невозможно уложить всё, что хотелось, и даже половину этого. И приходилось либо идти в институт, либо писать рассказы, готовиться к семинарам или заваливаться к Илье, пьянствовать в общаге или подрабатывать, готовиться к экзаменам или читать то, что хочется, гулять с друзьями или сидеть на лекциях, идти к Ване или заниматься дипломом. Выбирать и — без «или» — выбирать.  
Артём нашаривает в подушках пульт и переключает с России-1 на Россию К.  
Вернувшись, Серёжа первым делом спрашивает, останется ли Артём. Тот приподнимается, упираясь локтями в диван, рукой притягивает ближе голову наклонившегося Серёжи.  
— Нет, сейчас подрочим по-быстрому, — выдыхает в губы. — И за машиной поеду.  
— Подбросить? — спрашивает Серёжа.  
Он близкий, замерший, чуть мокрый, нет-нет да касается Артёмова носа своим.  
— Нетушки, никакого героизма, отдыхай, я сейчас прекрасно съезжу на метро.  
— Тогда… — Серёжин голос сбивается, он расстёгивает брюки, — хоть до метро.  
Добегая до перехода под моросящим дождём, Артём думает, что может вернуться потом к Серёже, даже не заезжая домой: оставлял у него уже как-то брюки, и носки, и трусы, и вроде две рубашки. Или три? Полосатую он у себя дома в пятницу не нашёл.  
Вечером Серёжа сидит за компьютером в кухне, Артём переписывается с Мишей под стук клавиш, тот говорит, что начал кое-что писать, а Артём в ответ изъявляет надежду, что сможет это понять, хотя так и не дочитал Канта и Гегеля.   
«Ты ещё успеешь, пока я дописываю», — приходит от Миши, и Артём улыбается. Хотя, возможно, это не шутка.  
Ладно, если это не шутка, тогда — ещё смешнее.   
Что-то не так, думает он, улыбка сползает, что?.. Стоит тишина, только шумит холодильник и — раз! — звучит единичный стук. Артём поднимает голову от смартфона. Серёжа снял очки и трёт глаза.   
— Может, спать? — спрашивает Артём.  
Серёжа качает головой, пальцы ведут по морщинкам. Капилляры полопались, под глазами набрякли синяки.  
— Доделать надо. — Он вздыхает.  
На лбу — три морщины.  
Артём нажимает кнопку на боку смартфона, выключает экран, так и не ответив.  
— Миша пишет, что его посетила муза, — сообщает он.   
— Он тоже пишет? — уточняет Серёжа.  
— Да, бывает. Правда, он предпочитает серьёзный такой постмодернизм. Без пол-литра, Библии и «Критики чистого разума» не разберёшься.   
— Библии? — переспрашивает Серёжа. Морщины, кажется, чуть бледнеют.  
— Библейские отсылки — самые популярные отсылки, — говорит Артём. — Без них никуда. А ещё их можно найти везде, даже там, где они не планировались. Главное в этом — желание.  
— «Кто хочет — тот добьется», — фыркает Серёжа.  
— «Кто ищет — тот всегда найдёт», — кивает Артём, смотря на гладкий лоб.  
Жаль, не выбелить синяки под глазами своими словами.  
— А Миша тоже где-то печатается?  
— Вроде в «Снобе» было дело. Это только в Интернете, в самом журнале нет литературного раздела.  
— В Интернете, может, тоже неплохо. — Серёжа надевает очки. Раз — и они, массивные, чуть меняют лицо, закрывая брови, добавляя строгости, что ли. — Говорили с Аней о книгах, я рассказал, что ты пишешь, а она спросила, выкладываешь ли ты где-нибудь в Интернете. Где же она говорила?.. — Он чешет скулу. — На прозе-что-то-там и на каком-то-либе. Я попытался сказать, что литература не там делается, а Аня явно посчитала меня стариком.  
Артём пожимает плечами.  
— Нет, сейчас глупо Интернет недооценивать — в этом Аня права. Но, если ты печатаешься в литературных журналах, тебя признают писателем. А если где-то в Интернете, то ты никто, даже если тебя читают. Да и… — Он фыркает. — Ты заходил на «Прозу.ру» хоть раз? Там очень много авторов и они не проходят никакую редактуру. Очевидно, что это помойка, в которой затеряется всё мало-мальски приличное.  
— В следующий раз расскажу Ане.  
Артём смотрит на чуть растрёпанные волосы, футболку, кружку и блюдце с крошками около ноутбука. Серёжа про кружки часто забывает, а Артёму стоит увидеть — и рука тянется помыть. И желательно с содой — она стоит в шкафчике рядом со специями, — чтобы не было коричневых полос, а керамика аж скрипела чистотой.  
— А Аня знает, что мы?..  
Серёжа не даёт договорить:  
— Нет, я сказал, ты просто друг. — Он вздыхает. — Я не хочу скрывать, но, пожалуй, я боюсь, что она опять не будет общаться со мной. Я уже был для неё предателем, променявшим маму на члены, и мы говорили, и она вроде поняла, что нам с Наташей будет так лучше, Наташа встречается с мужчиной вроде. Но кто знает, может, Ане кажется, что она примирилась, а на деле… — Он качает головой, вот-вот лоб расчертят морщины. Опять.  
— Эх, Серёж, не недооценивай женщин, — говорит Артём. — Пока ты переживаешь, она уже давно всё пятьсот раз обдумала и лучше тебя поняла.  
Серёжа смеётся.  
— Она мне ещё посоветовала сказать тебе, что в Интернете сейчас многого можно добиться. Она там, конечно, как рыба в воде. — Он улыбается и губами, и морщинками — всем лицом. Люди всегда так улыбаются, и Артём просто этого не замечал? — А я стараюсь соответствовать: она мне про «Вконтакте», про «Инстаграм», пришлось зарегистрироваться. Про «Ютуб» рассказывает, но, по мне, там всё какие-то сплошные шуты.  
— И на телевидении, — кивает Артём.  
— И на радио.  
— А уж в жизни!  
Отсмеявшись, Серёжа возвращается к делам.   
В свободное время на работе Артём регистрируется во «Вконтакте», листает, на «Фэйсбук» похоже, к чёрту.  
День рождения он справляет у себя, хотел сначала вечером посидеть, но второе пришлось на среду, а у Серёжи работы было выше крыши. Мама позвонила с утра — спасибо, не заработаюсь, всё хорошо, числа восемнадцатого приеду, — бабушка за ней, будь здоровеньким, Жанна и Нина на Илью обещали приехать, матка твоя была на выходных. В офисе в обед съели торт с чаем. Баба Юля и дед Лёша набрали вечером: говорила баба Юля, дед Лёша ворчал на фоне. В выходные собраться всяко удобнее. Приходит Серёжа, Ира с Настей и Миша. Юля у родителей, дела какие-то семейные, Тём, жопой клянусь, дело не в том, что ты гей, она это нормально восприняла, больше всего её взволновало, было ли у нас что-нибудь, пришлось признаваться, что я не в твоём вкусе. Ксюша с Владом и Сонькой умотали на море.  
Сидят в кухне, выдвинув дээспэшный шатающийся стол на середину. Ира и Миша соревнуются — не первый год уже, — чей тост лучше.  
— Один мой знакомый грузин отличался большой любовью к литературе, — начинает Ира. — На каком-то празднике к нему подошла молодая и довольно хорошенькая девушка и спросила…  
Судя по выражению лица Насти — она закатила глаза и чуть покраснела, — Ира перелопатила далеко не один сайт с многословными грузинскими тостами с претензией на остроумие и нашла самый ужасный. Серёжа, кажется, поначалу недоумевает, но потом всё же смеётся со всеми, когда оказывается, что писатель грузин больше всего любит романы с введением.  
— Так давайте же, пх, выпьем… — сквозь смех предлагает Ира, — за истинных-ха ценителей литературы! И, конечно, за самого главного ценителя — Тёму!  
Все чокаются. Какое-то время стучат вилки по тарелкам, но не долго, Миша не выдерживает и, потирая руки, встаёт.  
— Пора ещё выпить, — объявляет он, и, пока Серёжа обновляет, рассказывает: — Встретились как-то орёл да ворон на вершине высокой горы. И спросил орёл у ворона: скажи ворон-птица, почему ты живёшь на свете триста лет, а я всего-навсего тридцать три года. Ворон объяснил, что это потому, что он питается падалью… Настя, не надо кривиться, это искусство, и тут хотя бы нет намёков на члены… В общем, решил и орёл попробовать питаться тем же. Летели орёл да ворон, пока не увидели мёртвую лошадь. Ворон стал клевать да похваливать. Орёл клюнул раз, клюнул другой и сказал: нет, брат-ворон, чем триста лет питаться падалью, лучше один раз напиться живой крови… Пусть и в твоей жизни, Тём, будет только живая кровь от начала до конца!  
Они чокаются.  
— Ну что, кто лучше? — спрашивает Ира.  
— Спорить готов, что твой тост из топа «Лучшие кавказские тосты». — Миша фыркает.  
— А твой рассказала Пугачёву старая калмычка, — смеётся Артём.  
— Эй, это отсылка к нашему всему — Пушкину!  
— Ещё один кон? — Ира поднимает бокал, вино в нём качается, пожалуй, немного угрожающе.  
— А давай!  
Ира начинает пересказывать Мишин тост, тот, кажется, готов возмутиться, но в конце Ириного орёл да ворон решают вместо поедания падали заняться кое-чем поинтереснее, Настя то ли стыдится Ириных шуток, то ли наслаждается ими, Ира объявляет:  
— Выпьем же за правильную расстановку приоритетов!   
Миша на этот раз жуёт очень увлечённо. Артём задевает под столом Серёжину ногу и чуть потирается о неё.  
— Итак, — говорит Миша и встаёт. — Иисус ходил по воде, исцелял людей и, конечно, умел превращать воду в вино. Тёма, ты, к сожалению, ничего из этого не можешь, но у тебя есть одно преимущество перед ним: ты преодолел рубеж в тридцать три года!  
Артём накрывает лоб ладонью и давится смехом. Настя сквозь смешки шепчет Мише, что он ужасный.  
— В общем, чудес тебе в жизни поменьше, Тёма, — договаривает Миша. Все чокаются.  
Серёжа рассказывает о работе, немного о себе, упоминает дочь и бывшую жену, подливает всем вина или джина. Артём хохочет, обещает Ире поскорее прочитать «Щегла» Донны Тартт, новое толстенное издание с подписью на форзаце: «Тёмчик, на долгую память тебе — моему любимому библиофилу, твоя Иришка». Настя рассказывает, как в студенческие годы увлекалась туризмом и сплавлялась на байдарках, а Миша вспоминает, что сломал руку, кувыркнувшись в раздевалке в школе. Пока ждут такси, Настя и Ира помогают Артёму мыть посуду: Настя подаёт ему тарелки, он надраивает, Ира вытирает. Серёжа гремит столом, пытаясь его собрать.  
Оставшись в квартире вдвоём, Артём и Серёжа падают на диван.  
— Надо постелить, — говорит Серёжа.  
— Ага.  
— Долгий день.  
— Ага.  
— Миша, конечно, в шутках меры не знает.  
— А… — Артём поворачивает голову: ровная гладь лба, гусиные лапки, чёткий абрис профиля, сбившаяся на шее тесёмка. Артём пожимает плечами. — Может быть.  
С утра он лежит и таращится в потолок с потрескавшейся штукатуркой. Серёжа уже уехал, предупредив, что сначала к Ане, потом нужно проверить отчёты, Тём, приезжай вечером. Сна ни в одном глазу. Внутри что-то невнятное.   
Есть время, может пописать. Ага, конечно, он уже не помнит, как Петя выглядит и на чём вообще остановился.  
Будь он более амбициозным, уверенным — давно бы стал известным. Добиваются ведь писатели хоть чего-то. Кто по знакомству, кто по удачливости. Встречал Артём на полках знакомые фамилии: кого-то видел в институте, кто-то выпустился до него, кто-то преподавал, кто-то знаком через приятелей. Но попробуй добейся, попробуй ворвись, удержись, не измени себе, не единой долькой не отступайся от лица. Слишком сложно, слишком обидно будет приложить усилия и не получить ничего, особенно если не уверен, что действительно этого хочешь.  
Чёрт знает, чего вообще хочешь, на самом деле.  
Артём бы сел писать с удовольствием, вырвал бы из-под рёбер это тянущее чувство и вложил бы в текст, такой, чтобы строчки повторялись, обыгрывались, каждый повтор бил навылет.   
«Что ты будешь делать, если?..» — крутится в голове.  
Да, что ты будешь делать?  
Что?  
Артём включает ноутбук.  
Что ты будешь делать, если?..  
Если, если, если, если-если-еслиеслиеслиесли…  
Он открывает «Вконтакте» и полдня занимается поиском своих знакомых.  
Перед сном, наматывая на палец тесёмку с Серёжиной шеи, Артём думает: «Что ты будешь делать, если… если… если всё перестанет от тебя зависеть?»  
Да, так и начнёт. С диалога. Двое будут сидеть, они давно друзья, эта их игра почти традиция: предполагать, что будут делать в разных ситуациях. И вот один из них — пусть будет Юра — спрашивает у другого — Лёши? нет, Андрея? нет, Кости? пусть пока зовётся Костей, — что он будет делать, если ничего от него не будет зависеть. Костя не понимает сначала, уточняет, в каком смысле. Юра объясняет, что, мол, вот если так будет: что бы ты ни сделал, это ничего не поменяет, и вот ты всё равно бы сделал? Костя говорит, что нет, смысл бултыхаться, а Юра — что попробовал бы.  
В этом вся соль, думает Артём, прежде чем уснуть.  
Весь день в голове «Что ты будешь делать, если?..», невнятные образы — двое за столом, в парке, Юра выгуливает пса, подарил его девушке, а при расставании она сказала, что девать некуда, но вообще глуповатого, энергичного Жужу сложно не любить, — обрывки разговоров и жизней: у Юры мама и папа, старшая сестра замужем, у Кости родители в разводе, они в школе учились вместе, потом не виделись какое-то время, после общались, ругались, мирились, понимали друг друга лучше других, случайно обижали — бежало время.   
Вечером Артём открывает ноутбук, создаёт документ и называет его «Если», печатает то, что продумал, и продолжает рассказ воспоминаниями, диалогами с вопросами, — что ты будешь делать, если случится апокалипсис? если твоя женщина забеременеет? если узнаешь, что смертельно болен? если выгонят из института? если в магазине не будет «Балтики девятки»? — встречами изредка. Костя смотрит на Юру, подмечает его улыбки, движения, он часто лохматит волосы, а ещё бровями шевелит смешно, когда удивляется, а ушами — когда хочет показаться смешным.   
Артём зевает.   
Юра не то чтобы часто хочет казаться смешным, но случается. И это всегда так по-дурацки, Костя говорит, мол, ерунда всё, просто неудачный день, а он ушами шевелит, говорит какую-то дурь, и Костя уже улыбается.  
Чуть не подавившись зевком, Артём тащит ноутбук в кухню. Ставит чайник.  
Костя и тогда улыбается, они чуть пьяные, а может, сильно. Юра вспоминает, как они в школе вдвоём сбегали с уроков, Костя думает: вдвоём-вдвоём-вдвоём, и — что ты будешь делать, если слишком давно влюблён? — прижимается губами к губам. Замирает.  
Зря.  
Чёрт.  
Сви-и-ист.  
Артём моргает, засыпает в кружку кофе, заливает кипятком и возвращается за стол.  
Чё-о-о-ох…  
Юра лижет между Костиных губ, языком по зубам, по нёбу, по языку. Костя пальцами цепляется в подушку, в одежду, в Юру, ближе и сильнее, — что ты будешь делать, если друг ответит на поцелуй? — и пусть это не кончается, пусть…  
Обжёгшись кофе, Артём делает глоток.  
Горько.  
Костя сжимает Юрин член, член стереть, и Юрин, и сжимает, Костя проникает рукой в трусы, сжимает, гладит, ловит ртом выдохи, отдаёт вдохи, и Юра двигается, трётся, охает, а потом…  
Да, что ты будешь делать после?  
Вибрирует смартфон в кармане, Артём достаёт его, чуть не роняя, Серёжа спрашивает, встретятся ли они завтра вечером, Артём откладывает смартфон, потом ответит.  
Костя и Юра не обсуждают это, просто иногда вдвоём после пива оказываются слишком — как надо — близко. Косте нравится. Нет, стереть, не в лоб же. Юра потом обычно смотрит, чуть прикрыв глаза, а у Кости за рёбрами то ли поёт, то ли ноет. Что я должен сделать? Что я могу? И…  
Артём делает глоток. И ещё.  
Хлебает кофе.  
И…  
Допивает его.  
Ладно, завтра.  
О! И наутро Костя не говорит ничего, как всегда, и не делает. И даже, кажется, что другого не надо. Пока однажды они не сидят с общими приятелями и Юра не рассказывает про свою бывшую, Ленка тогда говорит: «Надо же», а Юра хмурится.  
— Что тебя удивляет?   
— Ну… — Ленка глаза отводит, чешет в затылке. — Честно, я немного думала, что вы, парни, ну типа вместе.   
Юра смеётся, и Косте что-то не нравится в этом смехе, хотя он подхватывает — ну ты скажешь, конечно! — его.  
Артём подносит кружку ко рту. Чёрт, пустая.  
В выходные они снова пьют, и Костя хочет как всегда, но Юра отворачивает голову. Кость, я.. ты же понимаешь, что это ни к чему не приведёт? Давай без. Костя кивает.  
Что ты будешь делать, если не хочешь его потерять?  
Согласишься с ним.  
Артём смотрит на курсор.   
Согласишься с ним.  
Согласишься.  
С ним.  
С ним.  
Миг-миг-миг.  
И что дальше?  
Артём сохраняет документ, копирует на флэшку и только потом выключает ноутбук.  
Что дальше, он понимает на перекуре, Света рядом, говорит что-то вроде о муже, Артём кивает. Всё остаётся как раньше, как до, но Костя ловит слишком долгие взгляды и пробует поговорить, а Юра переводит тему, неестественно смеётся и болезненно улыбается. Так и нужно прописать хоть общими словами где-то месяц. А потом…  
На обеде Артём говорит, что возьмёт две недели с двадцатого, давно не был у родителей.   
— Нет времени? — спрашивает Серёжа.  
— Да всё как-то то одно, то другое.  
По пути в офис Серёжа уточняет, свободен ли Артём вечером.  
Точно, сообщение.  
Серёжа или Костя.  
— Слушай, пописать хочу, попозже приеду, ладно? — предлагает он.  
К выходным рассказ почти готов, Костя уже перестал пытаться поговорить с Юрой, какой в этом смысл, если Юра не хочет? Костя не может вложить в него свои чувства, и неважно, о любви речь идёт, об уверенности или о бесстрашии. Остался только самый конец, Артём дописывает, вернувшись в пятницу с работы пораньше.  
Юра и Костя стоят у метро, и тут автобус дёргается, едет мимо остановки вниз, в переход, по ступеням, по людям, и Костя кидается туда, шаг по лестнице, другой, шум, крики, Костин порыв — ничто. Он не успевает, он никого спасти не может.  
Раз — и его тянет назад, на себя, Юрина рука — дрожащие пальцы.  
Они говорят — трезво, без коньяка, не вспоминая кровь и крики — через три дня. Сидят на лавке, Юра выгуливает Жужу. Костя наблюдает за довольной мордой, когда Юра уточняет:  
— Помнишь, я как-то спросил, что ты будешь делать, если от тебя ничего не будет зависеть?  
Костя кивает. Жужа скрывается за кустом.  
— Ты ведь сказал, ничего, незачем и пытаться, а ты тогда, и ты — вообще, а я говорил, но…  
Костя смотрит на выгнутые губы, сведённые брови.  
— Это ведь я не пытаюсь. — Юра качает головой. — И я… мы… — Он касается едва рукой Костиных пальцев. — Можно?  
У Юры ладонь темнее, ногти больше, привычные такие. Юра боялся, отвернулся, Юра умеет меняться, умеет заставить смеяться. Косте сто́ит сказать, что не понимает. Оставить его вдвоём с Жужей. Больше уважать себя. Да. Сто́ит.  
Итак.  
Что ты будешь делать, если тот, кто уже однажды тебя малодушно бросил, поймёт, что струсил и что на словах он больше, чем на деле, попросит его простить и — шевельнёт ушами?  
Да, что ты будешь делать сейчас, Костя?  
Возьмёшь его за руку.  
Артём моргает.  
Всё.  
Остаётся перечитать и подправить ошибки. Наконец — отпустило. Дописал. Может, чуть сентиментально, но… хочет, чтобы было так. А Миша точно скажет, что стоило иначе закончить, вечно у Артёма в рассказах стакан по ходу то пуст полностью, то наполовину, а в конце — хоп! — уже наполовину полон. А где реализм? Почему бы не перестать разбазаривать накал и не использовать всю силу трагичной концовки?  
Перечитать Артём собирается позже и просто таращится в потолок минут пятнадцать, позволяя мыслям мотать себя туда-сюда: рассказ, Серёжа, Юра, отпуск, выходные, Костя, Серёжа, пусть так и называется «Если».  
Уже в машине Артём думает, что вряд ли рассказ где-то напечатают, повесть уже как-то завернули в «Новом мире». Всё же гомосексуальность не та тема, которую в литературных журналах встречают с распростёртыми объятиями. Хотя где-то он видел рассказ про гея. В «Дружбе народов» вроде. Но давно это было, да и рассказ был неплохим, но неприятным, не то чтобы гей был представлен не в лучшем свете — просто несчастный мужчина, попавший в ужасную ситуацию, — и кончилось вроде не трагедией, но мерзко всё равно. И тоскливо. Лучше бы гомосексуальную эротику печатали, ей-богу.  
Ладно, скинет «Если» Мише и Ире, может, кому-то ещё из друзей-приятелей, а там подумает, убрать ли его в стол. Всё равно сейчас ничего не надумает. Артём сигналит подрезавшему его «форду» и бьёт рукой по рулю.   
Нет-нет да видятся — на повороте к дому, на парковке, в лифте — Костя и Юра на лавке, вокруг носится Жужа, они в магазине, они сидят дома. И не только сидят. И не только дома.  
Артём бы тоже не отказался.   
За ужином он сообщает Серёже, что дописал и не знает, посылать ли куда-то. Серёжа кивает и жуёт оливье. Артём трёт висок, сводя брови. Что-то…  
На диване мягкие подушки, на которые можно с наслаждением опереться, прижимаясь бедром к Серёжиному. Под шум телевизора Артём думает, что рекламные сюжеты просто издеваются над его знаниями стилистики, и предлагает, не сходить ли им куда-нибудь завтра вечером.  
— Не могу, — качает головой Серёжа. — У родителей ремонт, я обещал помочь, останусь на ночь, да ещё с Аней вижусь, они в среду уезжают в Крым на две недели, а потом и учёба начнётся. — Он не сводит взгляда с экрана, пока не замечает: — Я тебе говорил.  
— Говорил? — Артём хмурится. Разве такое было?  
— Да, но ты вообще не слушал. Всё этот твой рассказ…  
Телевизор всё так же шумит рекламой. Во рту слов — меньше, чем в роликах.  
— Да причём тут рассказ, — всё же находится Артём. — Не помню, чтобы ты говорил. И я думал, мы с тобой…  
— А я вот помню, это было в среду, мы вышли перекурить.  
Да, в среду они курили вместе, Костя опять пытался завести разговор, а Юра отмахивался. Но Серёжа мог повторить, и вообще ему что, не писать теперь? Артём складывает руки на груди.  
— Знаешь, это ты вечно занят: то дела, то работа.  
Лицо Серёжи меняется, Артём не очень понимает как. Кажется, чуть сдвигается челюсть. Нечитаемо.  
— Тём, тебе чего-то не хватает? — интересуется Серёжа с явной прохладцей. — Я что-то не делаю для тебя? Я готовлю, спрашиваю, чего ты хочешь. Когда ты напился, я тебя встретил...  
— Ты меня теперь этим попрекать будешь? — Артём вскидывает брови. — Серьёзно?  
— Господи, не передёргивай! — Серёжа повышает голос. — Просто я для тебя делаю, что могу, и не надо требовать!..  
— Требовать! — Голос срывается вверх. Артём на Серёжу таращится: три морщины на лбу и какая-то кривая почти вмятина над левой бровью, теперь аж сжатые губы. — Я ничего не требую, и ты не будешь попрекать меня тем, что является твоим сознательным выбором.  
— А что твой выбор, а? — Серёжа тоже скрещивает руки. — Пить? Принимать всё как должное? Приходить иногда, а потом пропадать, потому что приспичило писать?  
Артём хмыкает.  
— Ты это так видишь? А когда ты приходишь, замечаешь? У тебя же работа, Аня, родители, дела-дела! И я понимаю, что это важно. Но, — он ругается по матери, — ты когда-нибудь думал, что ты развёлся не потому, что гей, а потому, что трудоголик и всем вечно должен?  
Серёжа, кажется, дёргается от этого. Пропадает та морщина-вмятина, губы сжимаются иначе, выгибаются. У Артёма в голове мешанина обсценной лексики и горького «Не должен был говорить».  
— Думаешь, что что-то понимаешь? А что ты сам делаешь, писатель хренов? — выплёвывает Серёжа.  
Напряжённый, морщины эти, и он, и… что они делают?  
Артём расцепляет руки, опускает на колени, лодыжки вон перекрестил, их тоже разводит в стороны. Вздыхает.   
Начинает с экспрессивного междометия.  
— …Серёж, что мы делаем? — спрашивает он. — Я не должен был говорить про развод и Наташу, и вообще… — Он качает головой.  
— Ещё скажи, что так не думаешь. — Серёжа зубы сцепил. Не может кинуться как собака — рвётся словами.  
— Не совсем так. — Артём снова качает головой, смотрит в лицо. — Просто я бы хотел быть чаще вместе и не делить тебя со всеми вокруг. И всё.   
Серёжа вроде бы удивляется. Глаза расширяются, явственнее проявляя морщины, чтобы потом подстереть их, чуть прикрывшись.  
— Да, я прослушал, когда ты говорил. И я понимаю… Ты ведь тоже не в восторге делить меня с Костей, а его, — изо рта вырывается междометие из трёх букв, — даже не существует.  
Серёжа издаёт смешок.  
— Вот уж точно конкурент, — говорит он. — Я… — он опускает руки, — зря это начал.  
— А я зря разорался в ответ.  
Морщины остаются намётками. Серёжа молчит — шумит телевизор сериалом, — а потом говорит:  
— Я ведь тоже об этом думал. Что было бы, если бы я не искал денег для семьи, а просто чаще бывал дома? Может, сложилось бы иначе и что-то получилось.  
— Не кори себя. — Артём протягивает руку и кладёт на Серёжино запястье. — Ты такой. Ты же не можешь не бежать, когда просят, не проверять за всеми работу. Я знаю это на самом деле, просто вспылил, вот и... Ну вот.  
— Иногда ты на редкость красноречив, — фыркает Серёжа.  
— Ой ли. — Артём закатывает глаза, внутри чуть муторно, выражение лица у Серёжи неясное, Артём трётся о его бедро своим, ловит взгляд и усмехается: — Теперь, когда мы обмазались извинениями, предлагаю обмазаться кое-чем ещё.  
Серёжа ещё смеётся, когда резко наваливается, придавливает собой, кусает за подбородок едва, языком, толкающим Артёмов, будто пытается долизать до горла, сталкивается зубами звонко. Артём цепляется пальцами за ворот футболки, тесёмку, волосы, господи, да, давай же, боже, прости, боже, я, Серёж, господи...  
С утра Серёжа говорит:  
— Ты мог бы переехать ко мне.  
Артём отвлекается от овсянки. Чуть хмурится. Это ведь шаг. Это ведь решение. Это ведь столько трудностей будет, когда придётся съезжать от Серёжи.  
Когда.  
Да уж, сколько ни пиши рассказы с хорошими концами, пессимиста из себя не вытравить. Хотя если бы пессимиста — реалиста.  
В руках Серёжи кружки, смотрит он, кажется, в сторону окна, на лбу намечаются...  
— До кон… — Артёмов голос слегка срывается, — …нца месяца заплатил уже. Давай тогда в начале сентября?   
— Давай. — Серёжа ставит перед ним кружку кофе и сам садится за стол со своей.  
Артём, конечно, говорит себе, что не стоит пустопорожно размышлять об этом. Он уже согласился, да и не мог не согласиться. Это уже бред какой-то — встречаться так часто, как возможно, но бежать от совместного быта. Да и не пугает Артёма переезд: столько уже было в жизни, и общага, и съёмные квартиры и комнаты, и дружеские диваны или матрасы. Просто… они пытаются быть семьёй?   
Да, от этого тепло за грудиной, но за плечами Серёжи развалившийся брак — впору шутить про многозначность этого слова, — у Артёма — плеяда неудачных отношений, а его родителей, он уверен, держит вместе только привычка и мысль, что семейная жизнь бывает только такой: моя опять на меня ругается, снова пить пошёл, деньги на спиннер — что, Тём? говоришь, спинниг? ладно, — на спиннинг спустил, ой да бабы, они все такие, продыху не дают, да я же всю жизнь так с утра готовлю, на работу потом, убираюсь, опять за телевизор засел, мама его, змея, прости господи, звонила, опять ей чтось нужно…  
Хотя вот у Светы всё иначе. Про своего мужа она не то чтобы много говорит. Разве что о том, что он проводку поменял сам. Ещё — что каждое утро начинает с зарядки. Что, когда ей лень готовить, он молча делает себе бутерброды. Ну и ладно, ещё ворчит, если она много курит.  
— Мне-то ладно, — рассказывает она под леденец на одном из перекуров, — а Диму, кажется, трясёт от ремонта в подъезде. Говорит, что сейчас всё делают спустя рукава, лишь бы подешевле. И так — во всём. Он про краску говорил, в этом я не разбираюсь. Но в чём-то согласна: приходишь в магазин, а там засилье ширпотреба и искусственных тканей.  
— У бабушки дом красили в прошлом году, так уже выгорел, — вспоминает Артём.  
— Выход один — сайдинг. Хотя Диме тоже не нравится.  
— Тогда выхода нет.  
Света коротко смеётся, а потом сужает глаза и, прохрустев конфетой, признаётся:  
— Иногда не понимаю, Артём, у тебя чувство юмора такое или ты правда настолько пессимист.  
Артём пожимает плечами.  
— Наверное, я действительно чаще жду плохого, но с шутками его ждать как-то веселее.  
Прежде чем вернуться к работе, Света, несмотря на возражения, отсыпает ему полгорсти леденцов «Взлёт».  
К родителям Артём собрался в субботу, ехать на машине долго, всю задницу отсидит, но придётся потерпеть. Перед этим находится туча дел — разобрать вещи в шкафу, давно что-то выкинуть надо, доделать работу, проинструктировать Юлю, которая будет за него следить за группой в «Фэйсбуке», обсудить с Серёжей переезд и, конечно, постараться назаниматься сексом на неделю вперёд. Да, и ещё встретиться с Мишей, который прочёл «Если».   
В четверг вечером Юлька гуляет с подругами, и Артём с Мишей привычно вдвоём открывают по пиву.   
— Поцапались немного, — признаётся Миша первым делом. — Из-за какой-то хрени. И вроде она начала, а как-то тошно.  
— Понимаю, — кивает Артём, вскрывая пачку кальмаров.  
В комнате пахнет чем-то сладковатым. Духами, наверное, или, может, ароматическими палочками. Ира какое-то время ими увлекалась, пахло так же насыщенно, Артём тогда ночевал у неё на раскладушке и пытался найти новое жильё.  
Миша отхлёбывает пива, заедает кальмарами и ухмыляется:  
— Ох, ладно, я знаю, чего ты ждёшь.  
Артём фыркает и салютует ему бутылкой.   
— «Если»… — Миша повторяет название ещё несколько раз, собираясь с мыслями, пока Артём увлекается кальмарами. — В «Если» ты сразу задаёшь определённый тон, этакое «Дано»: есть Юра, который говорит, что никогда не сдаётся, и Костя, который считает, что нет смысла трепыхаться, если известно, что это ни к чему не приведёт. — Миша делает глоток. — Дальше мы узнаём, что Юра действительно не сидит на месте, в то время как Костя достаточно инертен и зачастую задаёт себе вопросы, прежде чем что-то делать, потому что без ощущения, что иначе никак, он не может поступить хоть как-то: он не мирится с матерью, ведь знает, что она не пойдёт ему навстречу, он не пытается решить трудности на работе, а увольняется. — Глоток. — Если честно, мне кажется, что местами ты заигрываешься с вопросами, они должны иметь сильное влияние, но оно смазывается оттого, что ты так часто их повторяешь, они не бьют под дых, они становятся ожидаемыми. — Глоток. — По ходу повествования, однако, мы узнаём и другое о героях: Юре гораздо важнее, что о нём подумают, а Косте всё равно, но ему не хватает сил, чтобы что-то исправить в Юре.  
— А он имеет право вообще исправлять? — спрашивает Артём.   
Миша, сощурившись, отбирает у него кальмары.   
— Ну мне-то оставь, — говорит он. — Если бы Костя говорил Юре: меняйся, это было бы одним. Но он ведь говорит: не трусь.   
— Но страхи разве не тоже часть Юры?  
— Тём, завались. — Миша закатывает глаза. — Ты что, хочешь, чтоб я тебе сказал, что Костя — кретин, Юра — кретин, ты сам кретин и рассказ у тебя кретинский?  
Артём ловит себя на том, что тоже закатывает глаза.  
— Просто меня что-то смущает в поведении Кости, — признаётся он.  
— Не думал, что тебя можно смутить гомоподкатами!  
Пихнув Мишу в плечо, Артём смеётся. И урывает последний кусок кальмара из-под Мишиных пальцев.  
— Ладно, — он чешет затылок рукой с бутылкой, — на чём я остановился? А, точно… — Он делает глоток. — Я даже думал, что ничего так и не изменится, но момент с автобусом очень сильный. Это кульминация или даже — не побоюсь этого слова — катарсис! — Глоток. — Момент, который помогает расставить всё по своим местам, показывает, кто есть кто, и читателям, и самим героям. Если бы не это, Юра бы не понял, что мало сказать, что готов что-то делать, надо и вправду делать. — Глоток. — А Костя, по мне, без этого момента не решился бы принять ладонь Юры. Он ведь уже опустил руки, убедился, что ему нет смысла возвращать того, кто не хочет вернуться. Но он видит, что в Юре поменялось, а ещё он ведь чувствует, насколько всё зыбко. — Глоток. — Выходя из дома, вернётся ли? Что непонимание и малодушие перед страхом потерять? Правильно — ничто.  
Миша усмехается.  
— Не уверен, что писал про это, — признаётся Артём. — Разве что подсознательно.  
— Но я это увидел.  
Бутылки уже отставлены на пол, Миша развалился, веки прикрыл, трёт глаза под криво приподнявшимися над переносицей очками.  
— И это всё? — уточняет Артём. Ему мало. Но сколько бы ни говорили о его рассказах, всегда чего-то не хватает. Даже если подмечают все моменты, которые кажутся ему самому важными. Даже если говорит человек, чьё мнение важно Артёму. И он сам не знает, амбиции ли в нём говорят или полного удовлетворения от написанного и от читательской отдачи получить невозможно.  
— В принципе… да, — с заминкой произносит Миша. Глаза под очками закрыты, он чуть морщится.  
— Ну скажи это. — Артём фыркает.  
— Что?  
— Будто ты не знаешь.  
— Будто ты сам не знаешь. — Миша смотрит на него одним глазом, старательно жмуря другой. — Мне кажется, в конце Костя должен был отказать, несмотря на всё это. Слишком поздно Юра спохватился, слишком устал Костя. И такой конец был бы сильнее.  
— Ага, был бы с моралью почти… У сей басни есть мораль: за слова ты отвечай.  
— Да у тебя тут мораль тоже вообще-то есть, эй. — Миша пытается открыть второй глаз, но только хмурится. — Чёртова ресница, — бурчит он. — Моралью этой невозможно стращать, но это тоже мораль — всех надо прощать.  
— Иди ты! — выдыхает Артём сквозь смех.  
За окном уже краснеет небо, воздух, залетающий в комнату, не кажется сухим и жарким — он и вправду чуть обдувает. Миша наконец смотрит на Артёма в оба глаза, хотя правый покраснел и чуть слезится.  
— За тобой Серёжа заедет? — спрашивает он.  
— Ага, где-то через полчаса, я-то думал, мы с тобой навернём, а у тебя тут сухой закон. — Артём улыбается.  
— Да как-то не хочется, — пожимает плечами Миша. — Вчера пили, сегодня не могу.  
— Это старость.  
Они смеются. Говорят о последнем выпуске «Нового мира», о Юлиных подругах, — не то чтобы они мне не нравились, но как-то… — о Дашке, которая очень не хочет снова в садик, об Алине, да, она в своём репертуаре, она ведь была у Ксюши, ты знаешь, мы тогда всех общих институтских знакомых повспоминали, кто что и как.  
— О, точно, — говорит Миша, губы у него дёргаются. — Ты слышал, что Слава в аварию попал?  
— Нет. — Артём качает головой резко, размывается комната, смешиваются краски закатного неба с цветом дээспэшной стенки.  
— Мне Самойлов звонил, они тогда кровь искали, третью отрицательную, ну и чьи номера нашли, тем звонили. Дня три назад было. Говорят, в коме. Один ехал, хорошо хоть, а то жена б ещё… — Он качает головой.  
— Ну и случится же, — вздыхает Артём.  
Где-то далеко в реанимации, в бинтах, в проводах… Нереально, будто из фильма.  
— На дорогах всякие дебилы бывают, — говорит Миша. — Какой-то дурак сядет пьяным за руль или отвлечётся на мобилу, и — всё.  
— Мобильники бы таким в жопы запихивать.  
— Извини меня, конечно, Тём, но от тебя это звучит не угрожающе.  
Артём фыркает, и Миша смеётся.  
Опоздания — это не про Серёжу. Он может приехать поздно или не приехать вообще, но заранее обязательно предупредит об этом. Артём садится в машину и, видя, как раздуваются Серёжины ноздри, объявляет:  
— Всего одна бутылка пива.  
Пока машина выезжает со двора, Артём щёлкает ремнём.  
— Я ничего не говорил.  
— Я на всякий случай. Даже не буду напоминать, что ты сам предложил за мной заехать.  
На Серёжином лбу тонкими линиями морщины. Голова дёргается, словно он хочет повернуться к Артёму, но — неотрывно смотрит через лобовое стекло.  
— Не знаю, что за муха тебя укусила, — скривившись, говорит Серёжа. — Но, может, ты хотя бы не будешь говорить мне это всё под руку?  
Мелькают, проносясь мимо, автомобили. Серёжина «кия» ловко перестраивается, мягко едет, разгоняется, притормаживает. Серёжа не сделал и не сказал ничего сомнительного и нуждающегося в прояснении спором. Ничего. Просто внутри Артёма что-то сжавшееся, раздражённое, болезненное.  
— Извини. — Артём вздыхает. — Просто… сложно.  
— Звучит, как этот, не помню, как такое называется.  
— Оксюморон, — усмехается Артём.  
У него дома чуть душно, Серёжа первым делом идёт в кухню — заехал до этого в магазин, — Артём медленно снимает туфли, нужно ещё переодеться, нужно ещё что-то, нужно… Он мотает головой.  
— Ты почистишь картошку? — спрашивает Серёжа, когда Артём заглядывает к нему.   
— Конечно.  
Скользят длинные полосы очисток в помойное ведро. На пальцах недосмытая земля. Артём вспоминает, как однажды за то, что вытоптали чёртов лабиринт во ржи, их с Олегом заставили почистить по ведру картошки. Чуть пальцы в кровь не стёрли.  
Глазок, побелевший бок, коричневые разводы, вырезать, откромсать, кинуть клубень в раковину.  
Серёжа шутит, ловко переворачивает шипящую на сковороде рыбу, немного жалуется на своего зама Сашу, который иногда, конечно, бесценен, но временами рассеян, сколько можно-то! Артём признаёт, что Саша не самый лучший сотрудник и рассказывает, как, когда работал в баре, видел одного неуклюжего официанта, который не перебил все тарелки и бокалы только чудом, не иначе, он спотыкался о свои ноги, я не вру, ему даже порог для этого не нужен был!  
После ужина они на диване, бурчит телевизор, Артём перекинул руку через Серёжину грудь. Обсудили глупую рекламу, новости о разном, но об одном и том же: стратегическая авиация расширяет географию использования аэродромов, данные нового Ту засекречены, Украина накануне парада в честь Дня независимости, Захар, чтоб его, Прилепин пошутил про запрет его книг на Украине, житель Челябинска должен банку… Спасибо, что без Сирии.  
— У меня друг в аварию попал, — говорит Артём. — Ну ладно, не совсем друг, мы года три уже особо не общаемся, но всё равно неприятно.  
— И он?.. — Серёжа не договаривает.  
— В коме.  
— Не повезло парню.  
— Ага.  
Повезло, не повезло… Жизнь вообще похожа на мозаику случайностей — хороших, не особо и откровенно ужасных.  
На экране речь об американской интервенции, зачем вообще включили Россию 24? Артём сам заводит разговор о хоккее. Потом — о влиянии спорта на патриотический подъем. После — о современном кинематографе. Серёжа долго хает его, утверждая, что нет ничего лучше советских комедий.  
— Так и знал, что ты консерватор.  
— Как будто ты совсем нет.  
— Я процентов на сорок!  
Серёжа так привычно смеётся, что его губы невозможно не поцеловать. Артём лижет языком язык, наваливается сверху, чувствует руки на лопатках, на пояснице, ближе, ниже, боже, да, давай, почему ты ещё в трусах, господи…  
Артём ещё поминает бога, прижимаясь кожей к коже, чувствуя поцелуй в шею — длинный, слюнявый, немного щекотный, очень знакомый.   
И звуки знакомые: шуршание, щёлканье крышки, хлюпанье. И — ощущения: пальцы, движения, горячее дыхание, смешки в ответ на Артёмовы повторяющиеся «Господи-боже-мой».  
Мышцы напрягаются, колени трутся о простыню, ноет позвоночник, когда Артём наклоняется, дёргаясь от толчков, задыхаясь, перед глазами марево на веках, цветочки на обоях, покрасневшее лицо, Серёжа, господи, бо-о-оже-а-ах…  
Артём чмокает морщинки у глаз, чувствуя — чуть болезненно, плевать — последние немного судорожные движения внутри. Ловит потом вялый медленный поцелуй и смазанные слова: «Прод-лжим в д-ше?»  
— Без душа и без души спать будешь на полу. Эта территория только с душами, — смеётся Артём.  
Вымывшись, на чистом постельном белье хорошо, Серёжа рядом, тихо, можно выспаться, вымотался, расслабился. Но.  
Внутри, за рёбрами, тянет.  
Корвалолу, что ли, выпить…   
Время идёт медленными тягучими тик-таками, глаза таращатся в потолок. Новый Ту, война, Украина, Сирия, смерти, Слава…  
Поскрипывает диван, когда Артём садится, трёт лицо руками — они пахнут мылом. Диван скрипит снова, и Артём шлёпает по линолеуму, в коридоре выуживает пачку сигарет из кармана куртки. Если придержать ручку, дверь в кухню не хлопает, зато окно — ну же, заело, рассохлось, ну же — издаёт почти скрежет, распахиваясь и впуская прохладу, которая словно только и ждала возможности проникнуть внутрь. Очень высоко прорывает тьму неба луна.   
На табурете не стоит качаться, но Артём ловит себя на этом: туда-сюда, отталкиваясь пятками, плывёт дым, рука стряхивает пепел в блюдце. При свете дня оно белое, с цветочным рисунком, и как оно у него появилось? Подарили? От мамы забрал? Случайно захватил откуда-то?  
Во рту горечь.   
Туда-сюда.  
Кач-кач.  
Аварии, болезни, несчастные случаи, войны…   
Кому-то больно, кому-то страшно, кто-то потерял близкого, а у кого-то прямо сейчас останавливается сердце.  
Рёбра будто сжимаются вокруг лёгких. Или лёгкие скукоживаются. Или ниже — желудок. Или всё внутри. Если бы описывал своё состоянии, Артём бы решил, что всё-таки лёгкие. Напряжённые, тяжёлые, будто выталкивающие в горло ком.  
Чёрт.  
Стоит, наверное, накапать капель двадцать пять корвалола и вернуться в кровать.  
Лежать в тепле, ничего не делать, пока кому-то...  
Пальцы сминают окурок, он достаёт вторую сигарету.  
«С мёртвой куколкой мёртвый ребёнок…» — вертится в голове.  
Или не лёгкие тяжёлые, а сердце?  
Чёрт.  
Чёрт.  
Чёрт.  
Артём скидывает пепел на блюдце, сигарета почти кончилась. И это чувство тоже прекратило мутить что-то внутри.  
Ладно, прекращает.  
Хоть когда-нибудь ведь прекратит?  
Пальцы сжимают фильтр. Горячо.   
Тяжко.  
Что-то шуршит, поскрипывает знакомо, точно, ручка, и — хоп! — дверь тоже. Артём тушит окурок, пальцы мажут по нежному пеплу. Он поднимает голову.  
— Ну ты и надымил. — Серёжа закрывает за собой дверь.  
— Не спалось.  
Полутемно, серая кожа, чёрные пятна трусов и волос.  
— Будешь? — Артём кивает на пачку сигарет.  
— Нет, лучше чаю.   
Чиркает спичка по коробку, газ вспыхивает синим вокруг конфорки, на которую Серёжа тут же ставит чайник. Сам облокачивается на чуть пошатнувшуюся тумбу.  
Зажигалка не вмешается в пачку, не доходит до конца, что-то не даёт, ну же, раз — и входит, кажется сломав сигарету-две.  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Серёжа.  
— Да, просто… как-то тоскливо, сижу, стихи вспоминаю. — Пачка с шорохом закрывается под Артёмовыми пальцами.  
— Какие?  
— Тебе прочитать? — Артём на него смотрит, есть ли морщины, темно, чёрт знает, но губы едва улыбаются, или кажется, просто надумал, просто...  
— Почему нет.  
Артём фыркает.   
— «С мёртвой куколкой мёртвый ребёнок…» — начинает он.  
В школе, а потом и в институте Артём любил учить стихи: через чужие слова всегда проще выразить то, что внутри, скорее всего оно уже есть — то, что попадает в точку лучше, чем если бы он сам попытался облечь нечто за рёбрами в слова. А Славу бесило, что задавали учить наизусть, мы же уже не в школе, и к чему это, ещё и выбора не дают, потрясающе, а чтоб я сам учил, нет, Тём, это ты любитель, а я воздержусь, я, между прочим, прозаик, и про заек, и про заик, ага. Славу вообще во время учёбы в институте многое раздражало, и обо всём он писал обязательно с матом, потому что вещи нужно называть своими именами, это не «надоело», это не «половой орган», это не «иди к чёрту»! Потом Слава стал спокойнее, не сыпал больше матом так щедро ни в устной речи, ни на письме, они виделись иногда, в последний раз на Славиной свадьбе. Или нет? Хотя вроде действительно не встречались больше, а в «Фэйсбуке» переписывались, всё хотели выпить пива, но не сложилось.  
Не сложилось.  
— «Где ты был, когда нас убивали? / Самолёты над нами кружились...» — Артём пытается сглотнуть ком, но тот, конечно, не глотается. — «Я писал и печатал в журнале, / Чтобы люди добрей становились».  
Именно со Славой они курили траву, смеялись, сидя за последней партой на творческих семинарах, и делали серьёзные лица, стоило возмутиться мастеру. Слава хлопал Артёма по плечу перед защитой диплома, совсем, кажется, не переживая за свой, хотя матерных слов в нём было едва ли не больше, чем литературных. Впрочем, тогда ещё мат не регулировал никакой закон, книги не заворачивали в полиэтилен и не клеили на них возрастные ограничения и предупреждения о бранной лексике, очевидно полагая, что дети учатся всему плохому по книгам, а не во дворе или и вовсе дома. Славу не пугали ни выговоры, ни тройки, ни осуждение кого бы то ни было. Единственное, чего он боялся, — расстроить свою маму, потому многое ей о себе не рассказывал. Хоть Артем и видел его почти тридцатилетним, запомнился Слава ему таким, каким был, когда они только встретились. С идиотской ровной чёлочкой и широченной улыбкой. И рука… его рука лежала на мышке, а Артём смотрел.  
Стихотворение кончается вместе со свистом чайника. Заливая кипяток в две кружки с верёвочками пакетиков, Серёжа спрашивает:  
— Чьи стихи? — Чертыхается, разлил, шлёпает тряпку в лужу на тумбе. — Хорошие.  
— Борис Рыжий.  
Кружка опускается на стол со стуком. Тёплая. Близко.  
— И в чём дело?  
Артём отпивает чая, обжигаясь.  
— Да я как-то думал сидел. Обо всяком. Тот сюжет, ну, о военных самолётах, там опять, и это бесконечно. И всё это, и Слава… — Он качает головой.  
Серёжа дует на чай, молчит, сидит рядом на табуретке — эта лучше, у Артёмовой иногда отваливается ножка. Ёжится от прохлады. Август ведь. Лето кончается, бабушка про спасы недавно говорила...  
— Я, кажется, понял, — говорит Серёжа. — Ты же не в ответе за всё, и не спасёшь всех. Это невозможно. Но ты же можешь что-то сделать. У Славы мама есть? Жена? Позвони узнай, нужны ли деньги. И ещё Наташина сестра работает в неврологии, я могу с ней связаться, попросить проконсультировать.  
Артём моргает дважды, смотрит в лицо Серёжи, серьёзное, разве что он — оп! — отпивает, чуть морщится, горячий. У Артёма нет холодной воды, он не разбавляет чай, не то что Серёжа, и чего раньше хоть банку под воду достать не додумался?  
Да, как сам не додумался?  
— У меня номер Аллы есть, жены, наберу ей завтра, — кивает он.  
— Отлично. — Кажется, на этот раз Серёжа чай только нюхает, не рискуя отпивать. — Пойдёшь спать?   
— Сейчас.  
Сделав ещё два глотка, Артём моет — шумит оглушительно вода, всё такое же серое, ночное — кружку и блюдце из-под окурков.   
В дверях он говорит:  
— Не забудь кружку помыть.  
— Да, я знаю, тебя раздражает.  
Артём уже лежит в кровати, когда слышит, как работает кран, скрежещет окно, шлёпают босые ступни по линолеуму. Руки у Серёжи чуть влажные и горячие, а ноги холодные — бр-р-р, — он прижимается к лежащему на спине Артёму. Скользит по телу махровая простыня. Пора достать одеяло.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю? — спрашивает Артём.  
Серёжа трётся чуть колючей щекой о его плечо и уточняет:  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя тоже?  
Кажется, что-то тяжёлое внутри становится чуть легче.  
Залившись с утра пораньше кофе и смотря на повязывающего галстук Серёжу, Артём думает, что попроси тот — он сделает что угодно.  
Да хоть бы и вот — пачка в кармане — курить бросит.  
Или нет.  
Не обязан же он, и вообще…  
Ну и эгоист вы, Артём Васильич, припечатывает себя мысленно Артём, и любовь у вас какая-то не самозабвенная.  
Серёжа только улыбается, когда Артём закатывает глаза в ответ на свои же мысли. Ну точно святой.  
К вечеру Артём знает, что Слава лежит в Склифе, что у него серьёзная черепно-мозговая травма, что он в коме и что врачи называют срок — две недели. Если он вообще очнётся, то за это время. Артём передаёт Алле номер Наташиной сестры и говорит, что, если что, готов помочь деньгами. Алла пересказывает, как это случилось — Слава в магазин вечером поехал, я ему говорила, что стоит до завтра подождать, а он отмахнулся, чего откладывать, звонил мне потом ещё, спрашивал, хочу ли я оливки, а потом мне позвонили, какой-то урод на встречку выехал и прямо… — частит словами, благодарит потом, хотя за что?   
Уезжает Артём от Серёжи. Тот поднялся с утра пораньше и уже настрогал Артёму бутербродов в дорогу. Не выходит из дома позже, чем планировал, Артём только оттого, что предугадал: будет очень сложно не целоваться в кухне после завтрака. И не только целоваться. И не только в кухне.  
Улица встречает Артёма ярким солнцем и прохладным ветерком. Он шагает к машине — она в другом конце двора. В руке сумка с вещами и пакет с термосом и едой. Он идёт, шуршит пакет, невдалеке кто-то говорит, и появляется какое-то смутно знакомое чувство. Будто всё это: и хорошее, и плохое — часть чего-то большего. Будто он всего лишь герой какой-то повести. Всё в ней продумано, складывается одно к другому. Детали, моменты, слова для чего-нибудь нужны и отзовутся потом, у всего есть причина и следствие, хотя некоторые интриги уходят в молоко. Ха, и название у этой повести всегда одно и то же: глупое и претенциозное «Жизнь».  
О, кстати о повестях, наконец-то отпуск, уж теперь Артём точно допишет про Петю. Только перечитает то, что уже есть, чтобы не сломать к чертям всю логику. Вот будет у родителей — и обязательно.  
Артём заводит машину, вбивает в навигатор маршрут — он, конечно, ездил уже, но не сказать что много раз, к тому же последний давно, — и включает радио.  
Впереди дороги и развязки, Калуга и Брянск, автозаправки — на одной из них он не удерживается от кофе, и не то чтобы Артём пробовал ослиную мочу, но готов поручиться, что бурда в стаканчике по вкусу ближе к ней, чем к арабике, — железнодорожные переезды, кладбища, торговые центры и палатки-магазинчики — «Мир пива», «Памятники», «Джинсовый рай», «Феникс», «Ариадна», «У дяди Пети», — хрущёвки и сталинки, гладь асфальта и заплаты на выбоинах, поля, простирающиеся до горизонта, и возвышающиеся строем деревья, пробки из иномарок и одинокий трактор в сотне метров.  
К вечеру ноет спина, музыка немножечко сидит в печёнках, по сторонам — знакомые улицы, разве что вывески поменялись и спутниковых тарелок стало больше. Теперь точно можно без навигатора.  
Артём паркуется у четырёхэтажного дома и, пошатнувшись, вылезает из машины.   
Детская площадка новая, чуть вдали деревянный стол с лавками, турник, на котором Артём подтягивался ещё в школьные годы. За площадкой под сенью деревьев видна дорога, а за ней — деревянные фасады с шиферными крышами.   
А дверь подъезда теперь не серая, а коричневая. Под окнами клумбы, а вон родительское на втором этаже: за стёклами разросшаяся герань.  
— «И дым отечества нам сладок и приятен», — бурчит Артём себе под нос, открывая багажник.  
Квартира встречает его руками мамы — морщинами, улыбкой, охами, пальцами с кольцами, холодящими кожу щёк, мокрыми поцелуями в скулы, — жёлтым светом лампочки, лёгким запахом кошачьей мочи и донёсшимся из комнаты папиным «Приехал?».  
Мама напекла пирогов и, пока Артём пожимает руку папе, ставит чайник.  
В гостиной всё по-прежнему: цветастый диван, шифоньер, икона в левом углу, горшки с цветами на столе около окна и на подоконнике.   
Об Артёмову ногу трётся трёхцветная — на счастье — кошка.  
— Мря-а-а, — говорит скрипуче.  
— Манька. — Артём наклоняется её погладить.  
— А Мурку ты видел? — спрашивает папа. — В подьезде мыкалась, мы её и взяли.  
Кажется, мама об этом говорила. Или нет.  
Мурку Артём встречает уже в кухне, она попрошайничает, и мама прогоняет её, стегает полотенцем по стулу.   
— Пошла! — прикрикивает в серую спину и улыбается Артёму.  
Тот жуёт, отвечает на вопросы, глаза закатывает на мамино «Совсем похудел», и сам себе чудится каким-то неуместным в этой кухне, в этой квартире, в этом городе. То ли оттого, что всего несколько часов назад был в совсем другом месте — Серёжины руки забирались под футболку, пахло кофе, обычное утро, — то ли потому, что попросту отвык. Это раньше он был знаком с продавщицами в магазинах неподалёку, вечно доносил им рубли, которых не хватало, здоровался с каждым соседом — это дядя Вася алкоголик, это тётя Люба, которая уверена, что все дети хулиганят, это баба Таня, которую несколько раз просили присмотреть за ним и Олегом, а это Игорь, который только вернулся из тюрьмы, — упорно называл Маньку Бегемотихой в честь кота из «Мастера и Маргариты», пока родители признавали только «Маньку», так звали и предыдущую кошку. Хотя когда это было — тогда Артём знал, где можно достать выпивку и сигареты, если тебе только шестнадцать, жёг с друзьями костры за гаражами, пробирался в заброшенные дома и, пока родителей не было дома, гонял громко песни Цоя и мечтал. Иногда о том, что у него будет потрясающая жизнь — деньги, известность, признание, всё, что он хочет. А иногда — что просто нечто перестанет сдавливать грудь, исчезнут сомнения, скукожится и исчезнет боль и будет понятнее, в чём вообще смысл, что действительно сделает его счастливым.  
— Хорошо доехал, — кивает Артём, пирожки мажут пальцы жиром. — Устал только немного, лягу пораньше.  
— А к бабушке кады? — Мама сидит за столом напротив, смотрит в лицо. Кажется, похудела, или кожа, смявшись морщинами, чётче обрисовала кости. Короткая стрижка, как и раньше, волосы, крашенные в каштановый, мочки оттягивают серьги с крупными зелёными камнями — давний подарок папы.  
— Да чего откладывать, завтра и съезжу на день-два.  
— Передашь ей. — Мама подхватывается, уже из коридора слышится: — Тут пакетик, лекарства кой-якие.  
— Только напомни мне, — кричит Артём, старательно вытирая пальцы о полотенце.  
Вечер проходит быстро за разговорами, воспоминаниями, папиным «По рюмашке-то надо за встречу», выглаживанием кошек и сообщениями в «Вотсапе». Аня с Наташей в Крыму, на прошлой неделе поехали, должны в пятницу вернуться, Аня закидала папу восторженными эсэмэсками.  
«Тоже хочешь туда?» — спрашивает Артём.  
«Туда или нет, но от моря бы не отказался», — приходит почти сразу же.  
Артём уже под одеялом на расправленном диване, цветастом жёстком монстре. Работает телевизор — мама смотрит сериал, — из-за стен грохочет папин храп.  
«Ты вроде собирался в сентябре в отпуск», — припоминает Артём, а вот припомнить, замечал ли он хоть раз, что Сергей Иванович в отпуске, не получается. То ли не обращал внимания, то ли работа раз за разом оказывалась важнее отдыха.  
«Зимой лучше. Как ты смотришь на Таиланд?»  
Кажется, изо рта Артёма вырывается удивлённое «о».  
Нет, конечно, всё ещё пятьдесят раз сорваться может, работа, дела, поссорятся вдруг, ещё две недели отпуска есть, но мало ли, то-сё...  
Артём пишет, что ничего не имеет против Таиланда.  
С утра пить приходится мамин растворимый кофе, надо будет купить другой, этот совсем невыносимый. Родители уже на работе, в квартире тихо и ярко.   
И среди этого, как паззла, Артём всё ещё — а ведь и отдохнул, и осознал, что вернулся, — ощущает себя невписывающейся деталью. Хотя столько времени проводил вот так же в кухне: читал, пока мама смотрела сериал, а папа отсыпался, пил кофе, чтобы после бессонной — мысли, рассказ писался, с души воротило — ночи, пойти в школу, а то маме и так уже звонили из-за прогулов. Может, дело в том, что кухня новая? Хотя как новая: ей лет пять, да и тогда только обновили светло-зелёную краску на стенах, выше побелили заново, заменили старую дээспэшную мебель с покрытием под мрамор на новую под дерево.   
Суть всё та же.  
Это уже какая-то недофилософия. Артём мотает головой. Он доедает бутерброд с сыром: пирогов нет. Кажется, с утра слышал, как мама ворчала, что папа — прожорливая скотина, сыну бы оставил хоть что-то!  
Знакомо скрипят половицы под линолеумом, когда Артём идёт умываться и бриться. Чтобы сложить постельное бельё, приходится согнать с него свернувшихся в один клубок кошек.  
Выезжая на трассу, Артём готовится к тому, что трясти будет знатно, но асфальт много где новый, пролетают мимо знаки с названиями населённых пунктов, а после зданий, огородов, заборов они же, только перечёркнутые, поля и деревья, горы сложенных друг на друга тюков сена, чёрная туча одинаковых коров. Вроде бабушка говорила, что кто-то выкупил земли.  
Зато после поворота на село бултыхает на сиденье от души, хоть что-то неизменное. По сторонам — луга, гречиха, яблоневый сад и, наконец, дома.  
Это, конечно, не его родина — мамина, но где-то за рёбрами что-то немного поёт. Может, в ностальгии дело, в том, что дома с родителями было всякое: и ругань, и непонимание, и Олег, он… не придёт. А у бабушки с дедушкой — только свобода. Маленькая летняя жизнь, которую не омрачали ни строгие дедушкины взгляды, ни бабушкино стремление наподдать по заднице за то, что она считала проступками, ни Олеговы командирские замашки. Артёму кажется, будь у него дети и внуки, он бы не ругал за драки, беготню по крышам, ходы во ржи, за то, что потрошили патроны трофейного дедушкиного венгерского ружья, чтобы палить потом порох. Какое без всего этого детство, а?  
Артём паркуется у забора — в гараж на ночь загонит, — подхватывает пакеты с заднего сидения. Бабушка сама до магазина уже не доходит, раз в неделю приезжает машина, можно купить продукты, но в городе выбор всяко больше.  
Бабушка встречает Артёма на крыльце дома. Кричит петух, заходится лаем собака, Артём не помнит, как её зовут, и не знает, видел ли её вообще. Вроде после Пушка эта не первая.  
У бабушки чуть трясутся руки, на лице улыбка, в уголках глаз слёзы, она, кажется, стала ещё ниже, по грудь Артёму, вцепляющемуся в её стёганую жилетку и, сгорбившись, утыкающемуся носом в цветастый платок.  
— Доехав, наконец, — говорит она.  
— Ага. — Артём отстраняется. Лицо с морщинами и пигментными пятнами. Раньше она будто бы была какой-то другой.   
— Дорогу даже кое-где сделали, но дальше, за поворотом.  
Бабушка вроде не спрашивала, будет ли Артём есть, но вот он уже за столом в кухне, а она вытаскивает из печки чугун и рассказывает, что глава района для удобства положил асфальт от родичей до себя, что коровы принадлежат кое-кому высокопоставленному, поля выкупил «Мираторг», бульба сварилась уже, ковбасу будишь? Молока налить? Чаю? Кохве есть, матка твоя привозила.  
— Чаю, — улыбается Артём.  
Печь и умывальник, вёдра с водой на лавке, застеленный цветастой клеёнкой стол, сервант и икона на нём... Бывало, он так же садился за стол, зевал, в печи потрескивал оранжевый огонь, бабушка наливала парного молока, улыбалась ему, спрашивала, встаёт ли он, на что он всегда отвечал, что ещё слишком рано, хлебал молоко, пена оставалась на губах. За стеной на диване спал Олег.  
Артём нисколько не удивляется, когда после еды бабушка отправляет его косить картофельную ботву. Переодевшись в старую дедушкину рубашку и треники, сунув ноги в галоши, он выносит из чулана косу и идёт на огород. Тянутся борозды картошки, за ней дорога, чужой огород, луг, дома, горизонт. Дзыньк-дзыньк — звенит брусок по лезвию. Артём глубоко дышит. Ветер обдувает плечи. Он оставляет брусок у яблони, перехватывает косу двумя руками. Мастерство, конечно, не пропьёшь, не зря его дедушка учил лет с двенадцати, но мышцы точно ныть будут, это ведь не в офисе сидеть.  
День клонится к вечеру, Артём — в бицепсах и правда напряжённость — подбивает штакетник и просто гуляет, когда бабушка зовёт его ужинать.   
— Повечеряем, — говорит она, — а потом броди сколько хочешь.   
Артём выносит ведро из-под умывальника, прежде чем помыть руки и сесть за стол.  
За едой бабушка спрашивает:  
— Отвезешь на кладище? А то Лёша машину бережёть, а папку твоего не допросишься.  
— Конечно. — Артём шлёпает в картошку две ложки сметаны.  
— Кресты покрасить надо, краску мне Нина купила.  
— Покрасим.  
Хочется ещё посидеть на улице, собаку вон погладить — её зовут Жучка, — но комары пищат над ухом, так и липнут, Артём машет руками, из упрямства всё же вычёсывает Жучкин бок, споро выкуривает сигарету и возвращается в дом. Бабушка уже легла — она всегда рано засыпает и встаёт едва ли не до рассвета, — Артёму постелено в угловой комнате: вход в неё из кухни, раньше здесь спал дедушка, а Артём с Олегом на диване в зале, из которого дверь ведёт ещё в одну комнату — бабушкину. В дедушкиной помещается только шкаф, стул и кровать.   
Артём перечитывает — ярко горит в темноте экран ноутбука, ноет спина, прислонённая к ковру, — уже написанное про Петю, пока глаза не начинают слипаться. Ну и скукота.  
Или он просто устал.  
Одно из двух.  
Артём выключает ноутбук. Интернета нет вообще, и он пишет Серёже эсэмэску о том, что сеть ловит едва, а у бабушки он, если что, до завтрашнего вечера. Серёжа отвечает, что скучает. И Артём тоже, он бы сейчас Серёжу обнял, в висок чмокнул, чувствуя его руки на лопатках, на пояснице, скользящие, и ниже, и…  
Стоп.  
Конечно, в юные годы он под одеялом представлял что-то невнятное, запустив руку в трусы, и это было, если по-честному, непростой задачей: попробуй сделать всё так, чтоб не испачкать ничего, — но теперь он предпочитает более комфортные условия. Нет уж, нет-нет-нет.  
Артём решительно закрывает глаза.  
Дойти до кладбища можно напрямик: между огородами, по лугу, через ров и родник углубиться в лес, под сенью которого и хоронят. А вот доехать — только сделав крюк по улицам и по полузаросшим колеям.   
Трава шуршит о днище. «Нива» подскакивает на ямах и кочках. Артём цепляется за руль, бабушка — за ручку сверху над дверцей.  
— Лёшин «ниссан» тут бы и встал, — говорит Артём. — Он низкий.  
— Да всё меньше ктось ездить, вот и позаросло всё, — качает головой бабушка.  
Они въезжают в лес, и ветки шуршат по кузову, одна из них почти скребёт, нет, Артём не хочет красить машину, хоть бы там царапины не осталось!   
На пригорке яркие пятна крестов и венков, пора тормозить.  
Бабушка, кряхтя, вылезает из машины. Артём выдыхает, осмотрев бок, и достаёт кисти и банки из багажника.  
Салатово-зелёный.  
Ну что ж, самое то для крестов, в прошлый раз был голубой.   
Кладбище не особо большое, где-то могилы одна к другой, а местами их нет, или есть, но кресты сгнили, а родственники забыли о них. Бабушка опирается на палку, пока идёт к могиле дедушки. У него не только крест, но и гранитный памятник, такие разве что у недавно умерших: раньше ставили деревянные или железные кресты, иногда железные же памятники или серокаменные с эмалированным овалом фотографии. Артём подцепляет ножом крышку с банки и, подобрав удобную палку, мешает краску.   
У могил уже суета. Бабушка ходит-бродит, выдёргивает из земли около крестов яркие искусственные цветы. Здесь пять могил, а чуть дальше, выше по склону, ещё несколько.   
Пока она, согнувшись на ровных ногах, рвёт траву, Артём снимает с крестов полотенца — небольшие полосы ткани, их меняют каждый год на Радуницу, и бабушка так ни разу внятно не объяснила, какой в этом смысл. Артём смахивает тряпкой паутину, а бабушка говорит и говорит:  
— Дядь Вася вернувся с войны, в лесхозе работав, такой человек быв, а спився под конец…  
Трескуче отколупывается старая краска.  
— Дедовой матке до Лены и Жанны дела не было, за что мне её любить?..  
Шурх-шурх — ведёт кисть по кресту, обводит завитушки-кружки на концах, смачно оглаживает основание. Шурх-шурх.  
— А здесь мои тётка с дядьком, один за другим помёрли…  
Кап — срывается капля с кисти в траву.  
— Это мои двоюродные, Зина и Коля, а это дочка Зинина, в войну заболела, дохать начала, а ни лекарств, ни врача не было, схоронили…  
Надо будет к Олегу съездить — он в городе похоронен, — давно Артём у него не был. Погладит памятник, принесёт конфеты — он любил шоколадные. Раньше, когда учился в школе, Артём часто ходил. Особенно когда было тошно, садился на лавку рядом с могилой, так хотелось рассказать обо всём, что происходит, что волнует. Но стыдно и глупо это было — говорить с памятником. И Артём просто молчал.  
— Матка моя в восемьдесят четвёртом умёрла, так тибе и не увидала…  
Шурх-шурх — ведёт кисть по кресту, превращает голубой в салатовый. Неровно ложится на облупившийся местами слой.  
— А это её брат и их матка Хвёкла…  
Шурх-шурх — впитывается краска в деревянный крест, и ещё надо плюхнуть, и снова…  
— Ещё вон тудысь надо, это матка и батька моей подруги Таньки, она в Новосибирске, и ноги у неё крепко болять, не может приехать, а кто ж за ними присмотрить?..  
Шурх-шурх...  
Потом они возвращают цветы и полотенца на свои места. Артём пробегается, кладёт на каждую могилу печенье и конфету.  
— А меня рядом с дедушкой положите, — говорит бабушка, поливая Артёмовы руки водой из бутылки. Кое-где на коже салатовые пятна. Дома уже керосином потрёт.  
— Да не надейся скоро лечь, — отзывается он, отряхивая ладони.  
— Я матке твоей сказала уже, гдесь одежда. И тибе скажу. В шифоньере в углу пакет.  
— Ну бабушка. — Артём морщится.  
Да, все там будем. Да, бабушка не молодая уже. Да, но оказаться на её похоронах — ехать за телегой, полной еловых веток, сидеть на поминках, пить не чокаясь, думать и думать потом — Артём не хочет.  
У дома бабушку окликает соседка — полуслепая, полуглухая и полностью любопытная. Бабушка тянет в улыбке губы, садится на лавку, чтобы поговорить, пока Артём закрывает «ниву» и думает, что вообще-то бабушка уверена, что баба Катя — ведьма. В детстве Артёму и Олегу запрещалось приближаться к её дому. Конечно, они так и норовили туда залезть: лазали по вишне, растущей у забора между участками, и по удобной крыше сарая ходили, и тайком подкармливали собаку — старую рыжую Розу с изъеденными мухами ушами.  
За обедом бабушка больше говорит, чем ест. И о том, что к бабе Кате чаще родичи приезжают, о том, что Артёму пора задуматься о себе и ни на кого не надеяться.  
— Это у когось родители богатые у Москве, а тибе ждать нечего.  
— Бабушка, хватит. — Артём берёт ещё кусок хлеба, чтобы заесть им щи и бабушкины разговоры о жизни. Он бы ещё и запил, но в прошлый раз, когда попросил рюмашку, бабушка полчаса ворчала, что он как дед, выпьешь и спать завалишься, и часто ты у Москве своей пьёшь?  
Теперь она ест молча — только звенит ложка по эмалированной миске, — и Артём спрашивает, нужно ли ещё что-то сделать.  
— Бульбовник Нина сгребёт, — говорит бабушка, перестав звенеть посудой. — Потом спалим.  
Нинка вообще часто приезжает с мужем и детьми. Они вываливаются из машины всей оравой, она немного ворчит, Лёша вытаскивает гостинцы из багажника. Артём бы, наверное, тоже так хотел.   
Ага, усадить Серёжу на переднее сиденье, на заднее самим, конечно, ораву не устроить, но...  
Ну и дурак ты, Артём Васильич, думает он, сентиментальный дурак.  
Уезжая, Артём снова вцепляется бабушке в жилетку. Дедушку он никогда не обнимал — только жал сухую морщинистую ладонь. И махал ему, да, я тороплюсь, дела, увидимся в следующем году, наверное, если получится.  
Артём был уверен, что «если получится» — это «если у меня будет время».  
А потом оказалось, что иногда «если получится» — это «если ты ещё будешь жив».  
В уголках бабушкиных глаз снова блестит.  
— Яйца не забыл? — уточняет она.  
Артём улыбается.  
— И яйца взял, и картошку, и помидоры, и варенье.  
— Себе забери, матке твоей я ещё передам.  
Видя в зеркало заднего вида, что она крестит удаляющийся багажник, Артём думает: вдруг это последний раз? Встряхивает головой, нет, не думать об этом, ерунда, следи за дорогой, поворот, а за ним яма, дальше канава, после…  
Вдруг.  
Одно тянет за собой другое, и Артём уже вспоминает и улыбку дедушки, и его профиль за рулём, как они выпивали с дедом Колей, а он с Олегом сбегал с веранды, как строили шалаши, гоняли в футбол с местными ребятами, Олег просил дедушку научить водить, пока Артём читал в зале у окна, поджав под себя ноги. «Бороться и искать, найти и не сдаваться», «Живите же и будьте счастливы, мои нежно любимые дети…», «Мальчик пристально вглядывается в даль. Что видят его глаза?», «Обидно: живёт на свете какой-нибудь скот, и ничего с ним не сделаешь»… Ещё Олег смеялся: ботаник, опять за книжками засел, пошли, ну по мячу бей, мяча не видишь, что ли, дурак, нет, не делай, давай уж я сам доски скреплю, у тебя руки из жопы…  
Скорбь была чистой только поначалу, наверное, первые лет пять, ещё дома, до отъезда, до поступления в институт. Была горьким, эгоистичным — я больше никогда его не увижу, — возвышающим Олега — каким он был! сколько бы еще сделал! — чувством, потом же стала мутнеть: вспомнилось, как они дрались, как Олег часто не понимал его, считал глупым младшим братом, стало думаться, как бы всё повернулось, если бы Олег был жив. Начал бы встречаться с Леной из соседнего подъезда, женился, работал автомехаником, ворчал на жену, гордился сыном и ни за что не хотел бы узнать, что его брат — гей.  
Скорбь от потери дедушки помутнела и того быстрее, первые два месяца вспоминалось только хорошее, а потом с ним смешалось другое: дедушка с утра бывал на работе, а к вечеру водил домой полезных людей и долго с ними пьянствовал, и тогда, и потом, когда вышел на пенсию и полезные люди сменились на приятелей, бабушка обязана была накрыть им на стол, Артём ведь и не говорил с дедушкой толком, даже когда вырос и сам пил на посошок, дедушка умер в семьдесят девять, хороший возраст, грех жаловаться.  
Когда Артём оканчивал школу, он ощущал себя романтическим героем: Чайльд-Гарольдом, Печориным и Онегиным в одном человеке, сильно непонятым и очень несчастным, полным кристально чистых, сбивающих с ног чувств.  
Держа в руках диплом, Артём видел себя героем разве что какого-то реалистического романа, и то, кажется, второсортного. Ни тебе огромных страданий, ни интриг, ни самозабвенных чувств — только глухая тоска и тусклые ощущения. Он не набьёт никому морду, не будет орать, ненавидеть, мстить, не умеет громко и со вкусом реветь. Даже скорбеть не может нормально.   
Теперь же Артём думает, что все эти романтические герои плохо кончают — Онегин был несчастен по собственной дурости в любви и, вероятнее всего, вышел бы на Сенатскую и отправился бы в Сибирь с декабристами, Печорин так заигрался со смертью, что она его настигла, а Чайльд-Гарольд и вовсе слился с Байроном в одного патетичного донельзя лирического героя, — и лучше уж быть персонажем бессюжетной реалистической повести о том, как сложно бывает разобраться в своих чувствах, не врать себе, идти на уступки ради кого-то, смиряться с потерями и — просто жить.   
Колонки, повинуясь Артёмовым пальцам, регулирующим звук, всё громче орут голосом Мика Джаггера, мимо мелькают коровы, деревья, люди, заборы, ставни, вот-вот, кажется, по-есенински увидишь на кровле конёк с запрокинутой в небо головой.  
Дома Артём даже не пытается дочитывать свой рассказ про Петю и открывает «Щегла», пока разогреваются голубцы. Ничего так не отвлекает от своих мыслей, как чужие.  
Родители, как обычно, дома вечером, мама приходит раньше и готовит, после ужина они расходятся каждый к своему телевизору: мама в гостиную, папа в спальню. Артём из кухни слышит голос диктора и болтовню актрис. Тео, главный герой, рассказывает, как в детстве боялся потерять мать и как их бросил отец. Лампочка окрашивает всё жёлтым светом, под пальцами шероховатые страницы. Боящийся, несчастный, страдающий, надеющийся Тео ждёт дома маму. И Артём уже смотрит в окно, на стекло, в отражение кухни и думает, кажется, раз за разом: все мы чего-то ждём.  
За стенами перекрикивают друг друга телевизоры.  
Артём поправляет лямку майки, ёжится, может, кофту надеть или форточку закрыть.  
«Лезвие ножа прогнулось — я слишком сильно упёр его в стенку заевшего ящичка…»  
Через несколько страниц начинается новая глава, Артём смотрит на название, и интересно, и книга такая толстая, устал, горько — то, которое может быть горше, не горче, впереди страницы и страницы, и когда разучился читать запоем, будучи не в силах оторваться, даже чтобы поесть и сходить в туалет? Когда отложить книгу перестало казаться чем-то невозможным? Наверное, в институте. Столько читал к экзаменам, что это чаще не приносило удовольствия. Столько узнал, что книги потеряли загадку «как это сделано». Да и читать, конечно, замечательно, но деньги нужны, с друзьями давно не виделся, пописать бы, дела кое-какие. Влезть в книгу, скрывшись от всего, что вне, можно. Но рано или поздно книга кончится, а то, что вне, останется. Со всем плохим. Но и со всем хорошим.  
Артём засыпает под мамин телевизор — нет, смотри, мне нормально, — старательно представляя, что будет делать и думать Петя: вырубается ещё до того, как все загружаются в автобус.  
День Артём начинает с «Щегла», пишет Серёже сообщение, не звонит Алле, варит суп, «ведь правда самые неподходящие вещи, вещи, которые вроде и ни к чему, и становятся тебе всего дороже?». По пути в магазин он чуть не сталкивается с Сашей.  
— Смотри, куда прёшь, — говорит тот. Лицо будто опухшее, он в джинсах и футболке, в руках — пакеты. Артём дал бы все сорок лет, если бы они не учились когда-то в одном классе.  
— Извини, — отзывается он в спину Саши.  
То ли не узнал, то ли сделал вид. Мама вроде про него что-то рассказывала. Окончил институт в Брянске, служил и вернулся к родителям, женился. Детей вроде двое. Машина, квартира. Хорошая семья. Всё есть.  
А Артёму такого «всего» было бы мало. Может, и Пете тоже? Вот у него была квартира, жена, по машине, по смартфону, по компьютеру, но чего-то не хватало, хотелось большего, только непонятно было, чего именно и как этого достичь.  
Но Петя всё ещё в церкви на отпевании отца, и вряд ли именно там ему могут прийти в голову такие мысли. Да и перечитать стоит, а то уже не помнит, что именно Петя думал, как точно звали его жену — вроде Даша — и как они оба вообще выглядят. Или он не описал Дашу вообще. Нет, там был момент, когда Петя видит её у машины, не мог же он не подметить причёску, одежду, ещё что-то. Надо проверить и, если что, вписать.  
Но всё что-то мешает. То надо привезти новый холодильник, ведь старый сломался, у папы и так дел по горло, съездишь, Тём? То от «Щегла» сложновато оторваться, «Борис мне чётко дал понять, что в школу ходит только потому, что я туда хожу», «шшш, Поттер, выдохнул он мне в затылок», «Борис был, по любимому его выражению, v gavno», «если улучить нужный момент, если его правильно попросить, он всё что угодно…». То папа напоминает между делом, баб Юля и дед Лёша звонили, не зайдёшь? А мама шепчет, когда отец храпит:  
— Сходи ты к ним, а то обидятся.  
Артём сидит потом в кухне с бабой Юлей и дедом Лёшей, жуёт блины. За окном море горячего солнечного света. Конец августа. Дед Лёша, кажется, только кряхтит. Блины дрожжевые.   
— Комусь удаётся лучше работу найти, а ты и не пытаешься. У Людки вон племянница уборкой в охвисах занимается, и то больше платят, пятьсят тысяч, она сказала, не умеешь ты, Тёмка, вертеться.  
— Ага, — кивает Артём.  
В школе он тоже учился не так, как надо, в институт поступил не тот, да и Москва была не тем городом, ведь сын баб-Юлиной подруги Людки переехал в Кёльн. Столько раз всё это было здесь, в окружении оклеенных клеёнкой стен, или дома на семейных праздниках, когда кухонный стол раскладывали на полгостиной и доставали гэдээровские тарелки с цветочным рисунком. Если чему-то Артёма жизнь научила, так это тому, что бабу Юлю не переспорить. О чём бы ни шла речь. И если она считает, что он неудачник, а детективы Донцовой и книги Задорнова — это литература, Улицкая же и Санаев нет, то спорить с ней себе дороже: нервов никаких не хватит. «Невежи судят точно так: в чём толку не поймут, то всё у них пустяк», в общем.  
По дороге от баб Юли и деда Лёши Артём делает крюк, останавливает «ниву» во дворах у гаражей и заглушает мотор. Миша дома, Юлька на работе, вечером собираются в кино, Юлька что-то посмотреть хочет, Миша не помнит, когда в последний раз видел фильм на большом экране.  
— Как родственники? — спрашивает он. На фоне голоса — гул.  
— Был сегодня у бабы Юли, разговор с ней всегда проверка для нервов.  
— Выдержали?  
— Как тебе сказать… — Артём цокает и рассказывает, что баб Юля минут десять вещала о том, что, раз книгу издали и люди читают, значит, это литература, а я всё жду, Тёмка, твоих книжек, а их нет и нет.   
Из динамика пищит микроволновка.  
— Если, чтобы ей угодить, нужно писать популярную чушь, то спасибо, я останусь неудачником.  
— Что, Артём Васильич, чувствуете своё интеллектуальное превосходство над рабочим классом? — спрашивает Миша, судя по звукам, начав жевать.  
Артём фыркает.   
— Уж не коммунист ли вы часом, батенька?  
— Да вот бывает глаза прикрою, а над ухом что-то жужжит, тихонько так: «На радость нам живёт товарищ Сталин…» — и хочется, знаешь ли, доносик написать, в правах всех уравнять…  
Артём хохочет.   
Прежде чем попрощаться, он спрашивает, как там Слава. Миша не знает. Можно Алле позвонить, слушать про больницы, врачей, лекарства, прогнозы… Артём набирает Серёже. И — в трубке гудки — говорит себе, что признание своего малодушия — это уже хорошо. Первый шаг, так сказать.  
— Алло, — раздаётся из динамика. Артём улыбается.  
Серёжа сегодня встретил Аню и Наташу в аэропорту, отвёз домой, они загорелые, Наташа чуть уставшая, Аня в смартфон уткнулась, зато в выходные обещала в гости заехать, Серёжа ей собирается вкусностей наготовить, хотя однажды она уже просила вместо рагу: «Может, лучше пиццу закажем».   
— А ещё я твой рассказ прочитал, — говорит он. — По-моему, ничуть не хуже, чем какой-нибудь Гоголь.  
Артём хохочет.  
— Какого-то Николая Васильича в гробу сейчас перекосило. Насколько вообще может перекосить останки.  
Отсмеявшись, Серёжа пытается объяснить, что дело, наверное, в том, что с неким Артёмом Васильичем у него точно больше общего, да и предложения у Артёма Васильича хороши, и сам он хорош, хотя, конечно, причёска у Николая просто сражает наповал.  
Положив трубку, Артём смотрит в лобовое стекло. Чуть улыбается. Небо розовеет над домами. Кажется, вон в том, крайнем, жил Саша. Они какое-то время хорошо общались, у Саши ещё друзья были, Толик и Митя — или Петя, чёрт знает, а Артём не помнит, — они из одного дома как раз, у Толика была «семёрка», выбитый передний зуб и самомнение прямо-таки восхищающее, Митя, напившись, влипал в приключения, из-за него они не раз дрались — то с пацанами, то и вовсе с местными алкашами, — однажды чуть не вскрыли чью-то тачку и частенько колесили вечерами по дорогам на Толиковой. Саша блестел глазами, мечтал о своей с коробкой-автоматом и, шестнадцатилетний, просился за руль. Когда они вписались в дерево, вёл как раз он. Чудо, что никто не пострадал. Потом Сашины и Толиковы родители из-за «семёрки» поругались так, что и Саша с Толиком в конце концов отбили друг другу рёбра и печень и перестали разговаривать. Где сейчас Толик, Артём не знает. Зато слышал, что Митя — или Петя — магазин ограбил, избил охранников и теперь сидит.  
Вечером Артём дочитывает содержимое документа «апллмврл» — пора уже над названием подумать, — а ничего так написано.   
Петя в церкви. Стоит.  
В церкви.  
Петя.  
Думал же, что дальше…  
Артём закрывает ноутбук и идёт в гостиную за «Щеглом».  
— Чтось хочешь? — Мама отвлекается от телевизора. — В холодильнике творог есть…  
— Нет, я наелся.  
К отъезду Артём дочитывает — «нам не дано выбирать себе сердца» — «Щегла» и признаётся себе, что чувствует зависть. Интриги, экшн, лихо закрученный сюжет с неожиданными, но абсолютно логичными поворотами, надрыв — всё это Артёму не особо даётся. И не то чтобы он хотел писать, как Донна Тартт — у него свой стиль, и он пишет, как ему нравится, — но восхищение тем, как получается у кого-то другого, всегда граничит с завистью: я, конечно, могу по-другому, но вот так — нет.  
И так, чтобы быть известным по всему миру.  
И чтобы нормально этим зарабатывать.  
И…  
Стоит Мише посоветовать почитать, и обсудить потом с ним хорошенько.   
В субботу Артём распивает с отцом бутылку бабушкиного самогона и позже очень внимательно слушает Серёжу. Смартфон вжимает в ухо, деревянная лавка под задницей шатается. И серый сумеречный воздух вокруг, кажется, тоже.  
— Я сказал Ане, что у нас с тобой отношения, — говорит Серёжа.  
— А она?..   
Лавка не только шатается — шуршит. Трухлявая.   
— Да ничего толком. Мне показалось, ей было немного неловко.  
У ног тлеет окурок.  
— Это не удивительно.  
— Точно.  
Шуршит лавка. В голове тупая тяжесть, похожая на зарождающуюся боль. Больше с отцом пить Артём не сядет.  
— На этот раз... — О чём он хотел сказать? — На этот раз… — Точно о чём-то хотел. — На этот раз… — о! — не заказывали еду?   
— Нет, потому что я сам приготовил пиццу.  
Артём смеётся дольше, чем надо. Потом молчит. И Серёжа тоже. Артём судорожно пытается определить, можно ли назвать приятной такую тишину, хотя какую тишину — где-то орёт кошка, шуршит лавка, сердце колотится.  
— Ты завтра приедешь? — спрашивает, наконец, Серёжа.  
— Да, часов в шесть вечера. Могу к тебе сразу.  
— Давай. — Он вздыхает и просит: — А сейчас иди-ка ты спать.  
А Артём надеялся, Серёжа не поймёт, что он выпил. Но надежда надеждой… Что он хотел подумать? Зачем смотрит в погасший экран?   
Всё, спать. Никакого больше самогона. Бабушка с дедушкой гнали как-то при них с Олегом, им рассказывали, как брага выпаривается в одной бочке, поступает по трубе в другую, где пар охлаждается до жидкого состояния, вытекает. Дедушка ещё в баночку отливал, опускал градусник — теперь Артём знает, что это ареометр, — и тот показывал около пятидесяти.  
Зашедшееся сердце ещё долго не успокаивается, Артём таращится в подушку, воздух вокруг плывёт, кошки бродят в коридоре. Аня теперь знает. То есть она и раньше была в курсе, что отец может найти себе мужчину. Но теперь точно не сомневается. Переживает. И Серёжа тоже волнуется, для него Аня много значит, и каково это, интересно. Артём бы хотел узнать. Хоть чуть-чуть ухватить это чувство... Только какой из него отец даже для Серёжиной взрослой дочери. Или не даже. Или тем более. Или стоит выпить ещё аспирина.  
Когда ему снится силуэт рядом, Артём уверен, что это Серёжа, и хочет проверить, есть ли у того морщины, но, как ни вертит голову, лицо ускользает, и всё скользит, он бежит куда-то, он что-то забыл, он что-то делает не так, он спотыкается, он — просыпается.  
Уезжая домой, Артём долго обнимает маму, потом вздрагивает от папиного хлопка по спине. Мама, конечно, просит ещё остаться, но Артём врёт, что скоро на работу, хотя собрался валяться неделю на кровати Серёжи — с ним ночью, а без него днём. Но уж точно не здесь на диване, думая о том, что вечернего времени в душе наедине с рукой и воображением мало. И не в том смысле, что он хотел бы проводить в окружении потемневшей плесени на стыках плитки больше двадцати минут.   
В машине Артём думает, что опять ничего не успел. Про Петю не написал. К Олегу на кладбище не съездил. Хотя какая разница. Это же для себя. Значит, не так уж надо.  
Артём рулит по улицам города, снова долго не увидит, а вернётся — всё будет то же. Дома. Магазинчики. Люди. «СССР. Разруха. Домино»… Хотя у Рыжего вроде, наоборот, было о том, как всё изменилось. Но он и родился на десять лет раньше, а покончил с собой, толком не увидев нулевых.   
Артём включает музыку громче.  
Серёжа встречает его в коридоре. Улыбается губами и морщинками, обнимает, Артём чмокает его в подбородок, скучал, не хватало, о-о-ох! Серёжа прижимает его к двери, и язык уже во рту, ноют лопатки, пальцы вцепляются в футболку, и он двигается, трётся, в душ надо, надо, надо, о-о-ох, боже ты мой господи, да, господи, да…  
— Душ, — всё же выдыхает Артём Серёже в угол губ.  
— А может?..  
— Душ, и… ох, боже… ох… точка… душ!  
Серёжа отстраняется медленно, улыбающийся, помятый, растрёпанный, в порядок бы его привести. Но после того как помять ещё больше.  
Душ Артём принимает быстро, проходится пальцами резковато, морщится, плевать, скорее бы быть вжатым в кровать, лицом в подушку, чтобы тереться щекой о наволочку, божиться, взывать к господу, дрожать коленями, сжимать внутри, чувствовать, забывать дышать, думать, говорить, и смотреть всполохи на зажмуренных веках, гладить себя, ощущать два будто неловких движения, изворачиваясь, притягивая голову к себе, чмокая в висок.  
Потом Серёжа ленится идти в душ, Артём приглаживает ему волосы, отвечает на улыбку улыбкой.  
— Вот ты и дома, — говорит Серёжа.  
Алла звонит во вторник, ровно через две недели после аварии. Артём как раз складывает книги в коробки, которые выпросил в ближайшем «Магните».  
— Я позвонила Кристине Сергеевне, она поговорит кое с кем, переведут в больницу неплохую, — говорит Алла. — Он не помнит, что случилось, а я на него посмотрю, и хоть плачь, а он видит это, и тоже и… — Она, должно быть, на Проспекте Мира, в одном из корпусов НИИ, стоит в коридоре в шуршащих бахилах и качает головой. — Приходится улыбаться.   
— Нужно что-нибудь? — спрашивает Артём.  
— Нет, пока. И спасибо большое.  
— Да не за что.  
— Правда спасибо.  
Неудивительно, что, убирая в коробку книги Берроуза, Томпсона и Буковски, Артём вспоминает Славу. Кажется, «Хлеб с ветчиной» — старое издание с коллажем типично американских кадров на обложке — когда-то подарил ему именно он. Слава вообще такое любит — чтобы чересчур, с матом, с чрезмерной искренностью, с лишними подробностями, можно и с наркотическим угаром. Как обнажённая натура — только обнажённая литература.  
Все вещи помещаются в «ниву» и «кию», Артём вообще больше выкидывает, чем хранит. С хозяйкой всё обговорил. Если расстанется с Серёжей, придётся опять бродить по друзьям… Сколько можно-то себя изводить. Какой смысл в этом, если разложил одежду по полкам, поставил книги на свободное место в шкафах в гостиной — у Серёжи его немало, он при разводе забрал только детективы, книги по бизнесу и финансам, два подсвечника, сервиз, который подарила на свадьбу Серёжина мама, а Наташа терпеть не могла, потом уже разместил на полках рамки с Аниными фотографиями и сувениры, которые она привозила ему из поездок, — и Серёжа спит рядом. Как всегда, на спине. Чуть похрапывая. Лучше бы на боку лежал, конечно.   
Артём наконец пишет. Легко проскальзывает по моментам в церкви и на кладбище, Петя убирает фотографию с Дашей в ящик стола, но возвращает, всему нужно время. Теперь вот он собирается на работу с утра. Серёжа застаёт Артёма в кухне с ноутбуком и недопитым кофе, разогревает вчерашний суп, открывает один из шкафчиков и, застыв с хлебом в руках, окликает Артёма.  
— Что? — поднимает голову тот.  
— Это что? — Серёжа указывает на стоящую на одной из полок бутылку.  
— Джин.  
— И часто ты?  
— Я что? — Артём хмурится, Петя приехал на работу, что Серёже не нравится?  
— Я не хочу ничего говорить, просто, знаешь, мне кажется, ты слишком часто выпиваешь.  
Артём медленно моргает, сохраняет документ и, снова подняв взгляд на Серёжу, уточняет:  
— Ты намекаешь на то, что я алкоголик? — Внутри тянет, голос, кажется, повышается.  
— Боже, нет, не передёргивай…  
— Передёргиваю я в душе, а сейчас я просто спрашиваю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
Морщины на лбу проявились, не удивительно, челюсть сжал ещё, собранный, даже костюм не снял.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что тебе стоит задуматься, не пить ли меньше… — предлагает Серёжа. — Можно самому не заметить, когда без этого станет тяжело.  
Пахнет супом. На рабочем столе хаос файлов. Чуть болит голова. И зачем всё это, и что говорить, и нашёлся специалист по алкоголизму...  
— Всё, хватит, я не буду это слушать. — Артём скрещивает руки на груди. — Если я раз или два в неделю выпиваю, потому что хочу, это не алкоголизм.  
— Тём… — Серёжа качает головой и собирается что-то ещё сказать.  
Тянет. Морщины эти — три на лбу и похожая на вмятину у брови.  
— Давай прекратим разговор, — выпаливает Артём, — прежде чем ты и я скажем то, о чём потом пожалеем.  
Серёжа щурится, хмыкает, хмурится сильнее, но потом его лоб почти разглаживается.  
— Ладно.  
Тарелку на стол он ставит не со стуком — с грохотом. Артём смотрит в экран, пока Серёжа ест. Петя сидит за компьютером и не знает, что делать, что вообще творится, что… Господи, и зачем Серёжа завёл этот разговор? Так. Стереть про незнание, Петя просто скучает.   
Стучит ложка по дну тарелки.  
Прежде чем уйти, Серёжа уточняет:  
— Помоешь?  
Артём кивает, договорились же, да и Серёжа часто забывает, посуда потом стоит и раздражает.   
В ванной шумит вода. Артём таращится в экран. Да, он набрал несколько предложений. Ни о чём и ни к чему. Бэкспэйс. Бэкспэйс. Клац-клац-клац. Мигает курсор. Не выйдет ничего. В раздрае никогда писать не получается. И за каким… Серёжа начал этот разговор? Артём не уходит в недельные запои, да, выпивает, но не так, что это становится проблемой. И зачем он?.. Сам будто идеал и…  
Артём трёт лоб ладонью.  
Это говорит раздражение.  
Он отдаёт себе в этом отчёт. Он не юнец, чтобы поддаваться ощущениям, не думая логически.  
Серёже ведь просто не всё равно. И Серёжа готов прекратить спор, попроси его Артём об этом. А на что готов Артём?  
На ожидание, когда это кончится, ведь не может же не кончиться, жизнь, она такая?..  
Артём представляет лоб, прорезаный морщинами.   
Чёрт.   
Когда в ванной становится тихо, он принимается мыть посуду. Серёжа преувеличивает, или, может, алкоголики в семье были, кто-то спился, вот и боится, болезненно реагирует, это логично, ещё с работы только вернулся, а Артём дома сидел, пытался писать, получилось, ага...   
Залезая в кровать, Артём утыкается лбом в спину Серёжи и говорит:  
— Извини. Может, я правда не замечаю, как часто…  
— Всё в порядке, — отзывается Серёжа. Тон спокойный, мышцы, Артём чувствует, расслаблены. Серёжа, может, думает, что зря завёл разговор. Ведь столько такого было с Наташей, и чем кончилось, и кто, по его мнению, виноват?  
Упираясь кулаками в матрас по две стороны от Серёжи, Артём прижимается губами к виску, к уголку глаза, ко лбу. Серёжа смеётся, взъерошивает Артёмовы волосы и на его «Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю?» отвечает:  
— Ты же знаешь, что, даже если я брюзжу и подозреваю тебя в чём-то, я тебя тоже.  
— О господи, — Артём трётся о колючую щёку, — давай вытрахаем из тебя это ворчание.  
Перед сном Серёжа рассказывает, что его дядя умер от цирроза.   
Надо же, угадал.  
Может, и Петя что-то предположит о ком-то и попадёт в точку, но что? С Дашей и так всё ясно, а что нет, то в прошлом, поезд уехал, лучше не осознавать вообще, чем слишком поздно. Даша, Даша, Даша… да что всё вокруг неё крутится? Нет, для Пети-то понятно, но почему и для Артёма? Пете нужно не только это, на тоске по прошлому нового не построить, иначе будет кружить на одном месте, как собака, пытающаяся поймать собственный хвост, никакого изменения и развития, нелепая пародия на уроборос, обесценивающая его значения. Петя не может вырваться из этого малого круга — значит, надо его оттуда вырвать. Пусть встретит кого-то вот прямо сейчас на работе. С кем общается. Или нет. Старого знакомого лучше. Когда-то виделись, ещё во время учёбы в институте, а теперь Антон — Кирилл? Женя? ладно, лучше уж Антон — устроился маркетологом в фирму, где Петя давно работает в отделе снабжения.   
Серёжа всхрапывает, Артём цокает языком, и тот шуршит подушкой, сопя. Ненадолго, заснуть бы сейчас.  
Антон узнаёт Петю сразу, как они сталкиваются в коридоре. И Петя думает смазанно: общий приятель был, Антон вроде на гитаре играл, или не он? Работа захватывает, а мысли уже если и есть, то о Даше. О ком ещё думать? Думать-думать-думать, пока сидишь с Ксюшей за одним столом, место знакомое, точно, институт, жарит солнце в окна, Ксюша говорит про джинна из бутылки, про джин из бутылки, про омофоны, про отряд ОМОНа, про омы, сопротивление, против тока, против системы, с темы на тему, ему, кому, кем, о ком, от кого, от чего…  
От будильника Артём просыпается, натягивает одеяло на голову и чувствует, как Серёжа чмокает его в макушку, прежде чем вылезти из постели.  
Петя часто встречает Антона в кухне, наливая себе кофе, сталкивается с ним в коридоре и перебрасывается парой слов. Антон много говорит, много где бывает, много улыбается. В выходные Петя уже дома у Антона, там же ещё два Антоновых приятеля, футбол, пиво. А Артём навещает Славу. Его уже перевели из Склифа, больница на окраине, вся она — сплошные персиковые стены. У Артёма что-то внутри немного сводит от запаха. Славу он видит издалека: фигуру на коляске катит пухлая женщина. Рядом — болтовня двух медсестёр, шорох чьих-то бахил. Алла такая же, какой её Артём запомнил на свадьбе: яркий, но изящный макияж, улыбка с ямочками, чуть суетливые движения. Она в джинсах и зелёной кофте, на левой стороне, ближе к вороту, брошка — блестящий скарабей. Волосы собраны в пучок, такой цвет вроде называется светло-русым. Да, возможно, Артём смотрит на неё вместо Славы. Признание своего малодушия уже...  
Мимо проходит женщина, задевая плечом, бросает: «Извини», не оборачиваясь. Скрипят колёса, пока Алла не останавливается рядом.  
— Смотри, Артём пришёл, — говорит она.  
— Привет, давно не виделись. — Артём опускает взгляд вниз.  
Слава улыбается полушироко — тянется к уху правая половина губ.  
— Здоров, — протягивает он руку, и Артём крепко жмёт её.  
И почему они не встретились раньше? Как вроде бы хотели?  
— Я в палате буду, ладно? — уточняет Алла, наклоняется к мужу, шепчет что-то, он кивает, и она целует его в лоб.  
В одном конце коридора дверь, в другом — окно, Артём катает Славу туда-сюда, рассказывая о том, что переехал на другой конец Москвы, а недавно чуть не зачах со скуки в родительском доме, где провёл неделю. Слава медленно и немногословно, но с всё той же улыбкой отзывается на Артёмовы слова.  
Потом на больничной парковке, в машине, в пробке на МКАДе в голове Артёма мешанина из Аллиных слов — не тех, что она говорила сейчас, а раньше, по телефону, все их планы, реабилитация, врачи, операция, пластины можно ставить не сразу, — вида вмятины в черепе, будто меняющей его форму, розовых вспухших шрамов, неприкрытых волосами, следа от трахеостомы на шее.   
На светофоре недалеко от дома Артём думает, что ему тяжело. А права на это «тяжело» он не имеет. Оно есть только у Аллы и Славы. И кажется, какие-то стихотворные строки застряли в горле, у корня языка, но никак не вырвутся наружу — не вспомнятся.  
Впору разве что думать о несправедливости жизни, но какой в этом прок?  
Дома его ждёт Серёжа с ужином и вопросом «Как Слава?», на который Артём отвечает словами Аллы. Слова, кажется, горчат.  
Ночью — похрапывание, мысли про Петю, шуршание простыни, прохладно в комнате, под одеялом жарко, Артём вылезает из-под него. Тихо ступает в коридор — сигареты на тумбе, — из него в гостиную. Дверь на балкон легко открывается, не скрипит истошно, как та, что была в Артёмовой съёмной квартире. Бр-р-р, холодина. Артём идёт обратно, чтобы выудить из шкафа свитер и вернуться в ночь — московскую, не полностью тёмную из-за светового загрязнения. Щёлкает колёсиком зажигалки.  
Небо то ли оранжеватое, то ли фиолетовое.  
Выдыхает дым.  
Тошно.  
Неправильно — больница, полная людей.  
Неправильно — не то, что он не может им помочь, а то, что так бывает.  
Что это вообще за жизнь такая: миллионы диагнозов, войны, теракты, преступная халатность, неудачные стечения обстоятельств? И не знаешь, что и когда выпадет тебе в этой лотерее.  
Неудивительно, что многие верят в бога: преодолевать ради ничего как-то грустно.  
Шуршит окурок в пепельнице под Артёмовыми пальцами. Затухает.  
Сложив свитер и вернув его на полку, Артём залезает под одеяло, моргает — тёплая рука Серёжи на его груди, дыхание греет плечо, подбородок колет кожу.  
— Опять стихи? — спрашивает он.  
— Да нет, просто… Но могу и стихи почитать.  
— Давай.  
«Скажи-ка, дядя», «А судьи кто?», «Любви, надежды, тихой славы», «Послушайте…». Вечно банальщина в голову лезет, стоит кому-то попросить. Ну и пусть.  
— «Люблю грозу в начале мая…» — начинает Артём. — «…Когда весенний первый гром…»  
Серёжа, кажется, стонет.   
— Только не это!  
— Как кстати, потому что дальше я не помню, — признаётся Артём и ощущается плечом Серёжин смех.  
С утра в понедельник Артём думает, что ему нужен ещё хоть день отпуска. Или неделя. А может, месяц. А лучше — совсем не работать и получать за это деньги. Он, конечно, бурчит об этом в подушку, пока Серёжа варит кофе, но всё же вылезает из кровати.  
Если Артём по чему-то на работе действительно соскучился, так по перекурам со Светой. Всего несколько дней, и она привозит ему ящик яблок — на даче девать некуда, — а ещё подмечает:  
— Что-то реже ты куришь. Тоже бросаешь, как Серёжа? Что за моду взяли!  
Артём пожимает плечами.  
— Разве меньше?  
— Вчера ты всё отказывался, да и сегодня еле дозвалась.  
— Ладно-ладно, каюсь. И сам не заметил.  
Может, и правда реже курит. С бросающим Серёжей немного неловко, да и работа накопилась, а если увлекается, забывает про всё на свете, не говоря уже о сигаретах. Неудивительно, что именно Ира спохватывается: давно не болтали, пойдём в кафе вечерком посидим.  
Чай приносят первым. Многолюдно. Шумно.   
— Знал бы ты, как мне тошно от работы, — признаётся Ира на второй чашке. — То есть я понимаю, что это лучший вариант. У меня получается, платят хорошо, не нужно надрываться, попробуй лучше найти. Но коллектив так себе, да и вообще надоело всё время уставать.  
— Раз лучше не найти, смирись.  
Им приносят пасту, Артём подцепляет вилкой креветку и, прожевав, говорит:  
— Я вернулся из отпуска, Юля — девчонка из отдела — кое-что делала за меня, но всё равно свалилась на меня такая гора, что буду её ещё разгребать и разгребать. Хотя вообще, конечно, хочется сидеть дома и заниматься всего двумя делами.  
— Ну секс — это понятно, а второе?  
Артём закатывает глаза на Ирину усмешку.  
— Рассказ писать.  
— Точно. — Она отвлекается от помешивания макарон. — Из головы вылетело, я же твой прочла, всё хотела сказать.  
— И как тебе?  
Мидия пытается ускользнуть от вилки.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не мастер говорить красиво, и правильно, и как надо. Но мне было интересно читать и я правда сопереживала героям.  
Ира всё же приступает к еде, но, едва попробовав, отвлекается от тарелки, говорит, держа вилку в руке.   
— А потом… Я вот заметила, что Костя не пытается помириться с мамой, разобраться с делами на работе, а, несмотря на то, что Лена думала, что они встречаются и нормально относилась, Юра всё равно испугался. Костя пытался вернуть Юру, но опустил руки… И мне показалось, что это больше про то, как мы довольствуемся малым. В какой-то момент перестаём пытаться: сразу думаем, что это не имеет смысла, и выбираем путь наименьшего сопротивления. И вроде не так обидно, как если попытаешься, и ни черта не получится. Или если пытаешься, понимаешь, что сложно, и перестаёшь. Вот Юра понимает, что они могли бы с Костей быть вместе, но для этого нужно приложить кучу усилий и не факт что выгорит. И Костя осознаёт, что это слишком сложно. И… — Ира пожимает плечами, молчит немного, но продолжает: — Так ведь со многим. Детские мечты, мне кажется, бьются не о реальность, а об ощущение невозможности — это слишком сложно, ничего всё равно не получится, это выходит у других, но не выйдет у меня. — Она усмехается и подцепляет вилкой разом три макаронины.  
И что сказать?  
Артём медленно жуёт. Что? Запивает. Что? Вытирает губы салфеткой.  
— Звучит... безрадостно, — говорит он.  
— Наверное. Это не то чтобы плохо, просто как-то… так.  
Если они и говорят ещё о произведениях, то не Артёмовых. Ира жалуется, что Настя редко читает, разве что, бывает, готовит или убирается под аудиокниги, спрашивает, что Артём думает о «Солярисе» и стоит ли с ним ознакомиться, а то в последнее время он её будто преследует — Артём советует, только если она любит, когда ей озвучивают гору вопросов и ни одного ответа, — под ещё один чайник чая они обсуждают «Щегла». И если главным образом речь идёт о сексуальной ориентации главного героя, то Артёму не стыдно за концентрацию внимания на этом, по крайней мере, он может воспринимать книги безрассудочно, на уровне отношений между героями и их чувств, а не только с точки зрения стилистики и литературоведения. В том, что он не до конца занудный филологический сухарь, есть что-то обнадёживающее.  
Артём подбрасывает Иру до дома, чмокает в щёку напоследок и закатывает глаза на пожелание заняться скорее одной из двух вещей, которыми он бы предпочёл заниматься вместо работы.  
Хлопает дверца. Артём осторожно, оглядываясь, сдаёт назад. В машине пахнет горьковатыми Ириными духами. Кажется, Ира всегда пользовалась только такими, ещё когда они только познакомились и она подрабатывала официанткой в баре, но больше пела в группе, бесконечно репетировала, стояла на Арбате, договаривалась с клубами. Потом нашла работу в офисе, стала играть со своими ребятами в выходные. Один из них — как же его звали? Слава? Стас? или вообще не на «с»… — женился, родился ребёнок, времени стало не хватать, да это же так, хобби, замену не нашли, Женя — барабанщик — тоже стал пропускать встречи. Наверное, те Ирины слова больше про неё, чем про Артёмов рассказ.  
Но.  
Ночью не спится, сбил отпуском себе режим. А Петя, как Серёжа, подхватился в воскресенье в рань, и… Что?  
Слишком много Артём не знает и не понимает, чтобы писать. Вот Антон что сделает? Поможет Пете встряхнуться. Спасёт, ага, полуслучайно. Банальщина.  
Артём переворачивается на бок, смотрит на Серёжин профиль, морщинки бы поцеловать…  
Это же слишком уж счастливое совпадение. И чересчур всё стройно.  
Значит, Антон не поможет.  
С чего вообще Артём взял, что Антон — хороший парень? Он немного не чист на руку и втянет Петю в неприятности.  
А лучше в полную жопу.  
Только какую?..  
Да и если это мошенничество или махинации, сложно будет писать, Артём в этом не очень разбирается, хотя вроде у Ксюши брат в органах работает, можно попросить её, если что, поспрашивать. Хм-м.  
Точно. Петя начнёт выкарабкиваться. Не потому даже, что Антон для него много сделает, нет, Петя просто почувствует, что может общаться с кем-то, знакомиться, проводить свободное время в гостях. Надо же, а ведь есть что-то вне гостиной, в которой он сидит с фотографией в руках.  
Кажется, именно на этой мысли Артём засыпает.  
В пятницу Серёжа задерживается на работе. Артём уже дома, за окном серость. С утра то моросило, то обдувало ветром. Сейчас вот сигарету выкурит, «Бифитера» навернёт, и вечер станет идеальным.  
На балконе Артём ёжится от прохлады, хотя свитер надел. Сигарета тлеет, зажатая между губ.  
И когда Серёжа придёт? Ох уж эти его бесконечные дела.  
Снова капает.  
Надо идти.  
Сминается окурок в пепельнице, затухают оранжевые искры.  
И зачем? Всё равно особо делать нечего, а привык — и уже вроде не так холодно.  
Артём прикуривает ещё одну сигарету, бурчит:  
— «Непогода — осень — куришь, / Куришь — всё как будто мало…»  
Будто мало.  
Всё мало.  
А иногда немножечко мало́ — то ли тело для мыслей, то ли что-то в этом роде.  
Ерунда.  
Может, сегодня про Петю дальше пройдёт. Хотя, кажется, он в последнее время стал очень концентрироваться на деталях. Не перебарщивает ли с описаниями одежды, рабочего стола, сообщений, еды?  
Чёрт знает.  
Артём тушит сигарету. В тепле квартиры он стягивает свитер, складывает, чтобы убрать на место.   
Чёрт знает.  
Моет оставленную с утра — опять — Серёжей кружку.  
Чёрт…  
Артём открывает шкафчик. Смотрит на бутылку.  
И Серёжа на неё смотрел.  
И немного Артём пьёт.  
И…  
К чёрту.  
Артём захлопывает шкафчик и шагает к холодильнику.  
За ужином Серёжа говорит о работе, подцепляет помидоры из миски — они истекают сметаной.   
— Значит, скоро покончите с этим договором? — уточняет Артём.  
Серёжа кивает.  
— А как твой рассказ?  
— Да потихоньку. — Артём поднимается со стула, чтобы положить себе ещё картошки.  
— А когда допишешь, что будешь делать?  
Звякает вилка по тарелке, Артём снова за столом.  
— В журналы пошлю, наверное.  
— А книгу издать не пробовал?  
— Это объем должен быть подходящий, и знакомые желательно в издательстве, я вроде говорил.  
— Но почему бы не попробовать? — спрашивает Серёжа.  
— Не думаю, что в этом есть смысл.  
Артём доедает первым, вымазывает сметану хлебом, смотрит на пальцы Серёжи, держащие вилку. Попробовать. Не в смысле пальцы — их и не только он пробовал, — а вот то, о чём говорит Серёжа.  
Нет, пытался в конкурсах участвовать, когда… когда-то. В «Знамени» вон скоро выйдет «Лето». Господи, а ведь Ира говорила не о его рассказе, но о себе самой и о…  
Кажется, сердце колотится быстро. Давление, похоже. Нервы. Мысли. Пусть лучше бухает в груди от другого, а мысли окажутся подальше, всё — дальше, когда Серёжа близко, лежит на кровати, и можно нависать, прижиматься к нему, целовать морщинки, шептать: «Господи-боже-мой», чувствуя руки на спине и ниже, и сильно, и резко. Улыбкой к улыбке. Выдыхая очередное «боже», суматошно двигаясь, давясь «господом» и Серёжиным языком, глаза щуря. И замирая.  
Серёжа чмокает его потом в висок, ленится идти в ванную.  
— А если я скажу, что попробую отправить кое-что в издательство — у Ксюши есть вроде кое-кто знакомый, — ты пойдёшь мыться? — спрашивает Артём.  
— Нет, давай ты ещё что-нибудь предложишь.  
Серёжины руки гладят по спине, губы прижимаются к скуле.  
— Двигайся давай, — бурчит Артём, и в душ они идут вместе.  
Потом — Артём уже думает о Пете, или не о нём, в голове нечто полусонное и слегка бредовое, он должен покататься на коне, поскакать, погарцевать, по... — Серёжа говорит в Артёмово плечо:  
— Мне кажется, Аня намекает, что хочет встретиться с тобой.  
Какой ещё конь?  
Так.  
Артём быстро промаргивается.  
— Намекает?..  
Заглянуть бы Серёже в лицо. Но прижался, обнял, держит крепко, и перед глазами только подушка, волосы и сбившаяся тесёмка.  
— Да, знаешь, уточняла, кто ты, как бы между делом. Говорила, что с дядей Костей — это Наташин ухажёр — недавно виделась. — Серёжа фыркает, мажет губами по Артёмовой коже. — Книгу какую-то пересказывала, где папа свою дочь с новой женой знакомил.  
Серёже могло показаться. А Аня вряд ли уверена, готова ли она. И кто знает, готов ли Серёжа, Артём, да даже Наташа. Аня ведь хоть взрослая, но ребёнок. Серёжин. И что Артём сможет ей сказать полезного, что сможет сделать для неё, кем стать? А если он Ане не понравится, всё — оп! — пойдёт наперекосяк. Она же важна для Серёжи.  
Да.  
А Серёжа — для Артёма.  
— Значит, папа познакомит дочь с женой, — говорит он. Звучит вроде со смешинкой. Но губы в улыбку не складываются. Слишком это. Вдруг не понравится. Вдруг зря. Вдруг они расстанутся скоро. Вдруг…   
Серёжа поднимает голову. Лицо в полумраке серое, прищурился, кажется.  
— Ты не обязан.  
— А тут никто об обязательствах не говорит. Тем более я об Ане столько знаю, что уже будто видел.  
— Надоел тебе разговорами? — Он усмехается.  
— Нет, наоборот. Ты всегда такой... счастливый, когда о ней говоришь.  
— Спасибо.  
Серёжина усмешка становится улыбкой, и Артём — внутри тянет то ли приятно, то ли болезненно — взъерошивает его волосы.  
— Страшно?  
— До ужаса. — Серёжа смеётся, снова устраивая голову на Артёмовом плече, а потом спрашивает: — Ты же знаешь?  
— И я тебя, — отзывается Артём.  
Всё складывается ещё до того, как Артёму удаётся обрефлексировать ситуацию со всех сторон. Раз-два — и Серёжа уже уточняет, не будет ли Артём против в субботу посидеть в кафе с ним и Аней. В голове проносится туча невнятных мыслей, пока Артём уверяет, да-да, конечно, правда с утра нужно в автомастерскую, давно пора с подшипниками что-то сделать.  
Возможно, в субботу с утра Артём паникует. Звонит Мише, пока механики — Олег бы… — разбираются с «нивой».  
— Да что может случиться? — спрашивает Миша. — Всё самое абсурдное уже написали, ты готов ко всему.  
Вокруг гаражи, машины, домкраты, люди в синей форме.  
— Знаешь, я даже обрадуюсь носорогам на улице.  
— Если бы всё было так просто и коллизии из литературы могли спасать в реальности от неловкости… — Миша вздыхает.  
— Опять с Юлей нелады?  
Неподалёку, над воротами одного из гаражей, красная бегущая строка. Работают тут явно гении маркетинга. Но Артём всё равно стоит ждёт машину. Посоветовали эту мастерскую, знакомый знакомого работает здесь. О, именно с машинами будут связаны Антоновы не совсем законные предприятия. И назвать ведь можно — «Красная строка». Бегущая, абзац — много смыслов, звучит, сошлось. Писать ещё и писать про Петю.  
— Да повздорили слегка, разберёмся, — отмахивается Миша. — Хотя я могу сказать, что я тут в ожидании неё, как в ожидании Годо, чтобы продолжить наше утро драматических отсылок.  
— Думаю, это сняло бы весь пафос. Неясно же, что за Годо, да и неважно, это больше метафора смысла жизни…  
Миша стонет из динамика.  
— Вот всё вы норовите испортить, Артём Васильич. Я же вашу любовь к носорогам не осуждаю!  
— Если это теперь так называется.  
Они смеются.  
Позже Артём ещё сидит в машине у кафе. Роллы и суши — Аня иногда ест рыбу, хотя чаще выбирает овощи. За парковку он заплатил, Аня и Серёжа уже точно сидят внутри. Ждут. Может, Артём слишком серьёзно относится ко всему. Аня уже взрослая: да, она не прочь увидеть того, с кем встречается её отец, но не собирается искать в нём ещё одного родителя, отчима, да как это ни назови! А Артём столько о ней слышал от Серёжи, она много значит для Серёжи, и он бы хотел её узнать, хотел бы видеться по выходным, хотел бы… попробовать не то чтобы быть семьёй, но что-то в этом роде. Непросто, понятное дело, и вряд ли получится.  
Но он хочет.  
Быть с Серёжей. Знать всех, кто ему важен. Найти общий язык с его дочерью. Издать «Красную строку» — чем чёрт не шутит. Помочь Славе.   
И он может пробовать.   
И получиться тоже — может.  
В кафе Артём видит Серёжу сразу. Он сидит за столиком у окна, лицом ко входу, напротив девушка. Длинные прямые светлые волосы чуть смялись, зацепившись за спинку стула. Она в объёмной клетчатой бело-красно-синей рубашке. Серёжа наклонился вперёд, кивает, улыбается — как всегда, всем лицом. Кидает взгляд на только подошедшего официанта, расставляющего тарелки и приборы. Когда он отходит, Артём шагает к столику. И видит: Серёжа чуть — непроизвольно — морщит лоб, заметил, волнуется.  
— Ань, это Артём, — говорит он, стоит Артёму замереть рядом.  
Аня — серёжка под нижней губой, веснушки на носу, серые глаза — уже смотрит на него и улыбается Серёжиной улыбкой.  
Прежде чем сесть, Артём широко растягивает губы в ответ, подаёт ей руку и говорит:  
— Привет.  
— Здравствуй…те, — с заминкой отзывается Аня, пожимая его ладонь.  
  


_Май 2017 — октябрь 2018_


End file.
